The Not So Cool Girl
by You're.Shameless
Summary: Brittney and Jasmine are close. Then Brittney meets the Jonas Brothers, and isn't allowed to tell Jasmine. But what happens when they are mixed up? BEING EDITED, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, bare with me. This is my first fan fic ever and I couldn't really look back to edit it and all. If I get more than two reviews I will update it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, but I do own Brittney and Jasmine**

**Edit: 3/9/09**

**Hey guys, surprised? So am I. I had forgotten all about this story until just recently when I got a review, and it reared its ugly head once again. I read through the whole thing and was so disgusted that I decided to edit it! Yeah!! It's just such a mess that I couldn't stand people reading it and knowing that it came from me. I noticed that I loved the word 'suddenly' because I used it over and over again. Blah. Anyways, I will be editing it chapter by chapter, so bare with me. Thanks for all the people that reviewed and liked it (though I have no idea why); you are the reason why I decided to make this story somewhat decent. So, here is the new and improved first chapter:**

The bell rang signaling that class was over and I was immediately out the door. Since I knew it was against the rules to run in the school's hallway I power walked, weaving around people to get to my locker. It was a Friday, thank god, and school was over for the weekend. After doing my combo into my lock and opening my locker I scanned the hallway then let out a sight of relief, they weren't there.

'They' were a group of popular guys who seemed to like to torture me. Not in the we-are-flirting-with-you way, but in the we-want-to-make-your-life-horrible way. I knew that they had seen what I had eaten, or should I say hadn't eaten for lunch. That was not a good sign. I let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see them and started stuffing folders and notebooks into my backpack. I slipped it onto my shoulders and closed my locker putting the lock on the handle, then made my way quickly outside.

It was a beautiful day outside. It was spring which meant that school was close to being over. I slowed my pace after safely turning the corner and leaving the school behind. My brown curly hair was down and I tucked a lock of it behind my ears. I walked across the street and began to walk down the sidewalk toward home. My brown eyes stayed staring at the ground, as if I was afraid to see anyone was walking toward me. Suddenly I heard it, the noise that I had been anxiously hoping not to hear; laughing. My head shot up and I turned around to see 'them' standing there.

Kade, the leader, stepped forward smirking. "Well if it isn't the anorexic girl. I see you only ate an apple today. Was it because you ate a big breakfast?" He asked. The guys behind him started to laugh.

"I am not anorexic." I whispered staring at the ground again, my face started to feel hot as I heard Kade take a step toward me. "Maybe we should take you to Starbucks and stuff some cookies down your throat to, you know, help you with your problem." He replied with a sneer.

"I don't have a problem." I said, my eyes starting to well up with tears. Then before they could say another word I turned and began running as fast as I could.

It was hard, considering that I had a very heavy backpack on my back, and it kept jostling as I ran. Damn freshman teacher's, why did they have to give so much homework? I kept running my eyes trained to the ground as I tried to blink away the tears. Suddenly, a pair of shoes came into my line of vision, and before I could stop myself I ran into the owner of them.

I knew it was one of Kade's friends. I looked up showing the guy my tear streaked face.

"I-I am not anorexic! There was just nothing good for lunch, and I forgot to pack another one!" I cried and noticed that the guy I was talking to wasn't one of 'them'.

He was wearing a black hat that matched his black skinny jeans, and red aviators, he was actually pretty hot. I had no idea who this guy was and blushed. I had just made a fool out of myself in front of some hot stranger!

Before he could reply I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I spun around. I already knew who it was.

"Just leave me alone!" I begged hoping that he would, of course I knew he wouldn't.

"Brittney, you know we are just here to help." Kade said, pulling a caring look as he got closer.

"No you aren't!" I cried then felt someone step up beside me.

"Are these guys bothering you?" The guy I had run into earlier asked. I nodded wiping away some tears. The guy stepped in front of me as if to shield her away from the others. "Just leave her alone." He said and then turned back to me. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked. He seemed trustworthy so O nodded. To my surprise he took my hand and led me away. I had never held hands with a boy before which shocked me into silence.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I said a few minutes later once I was able to regain my voice.

"No problem, those guys are real jerks." He replied with such vigor that my eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know. Try having that happen everyday. My sister is so lucky." I said enviously, thinking of my twin sister, Jasmine. We looked exactly alike, but had really different personalities. While I was quiet and shy, Jasmine was loud and outgoing. The guys never bothered her.

"Why?" He asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"The guys never pick on her. It's probably because she is friends with one of their girlfriends." I replied.

I led him down a couple of streets till we got to me neighborhood. Then we cut through some peoples' backyards, the guy following close behind me. Finally we were at my house. I let out a sigh of relief, I had felt so glad to be home. I stepped up onto the front porch and reached into my backpack, taking out my purse. After searching around in it for a few minutes I let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" The guy asked, concern etched onto his face.

"I left my key inside my house!" I said jiggling the door knob to see if it was actually locked. It was.

"Why don't you just use your garage code to open your garage?" He suggested.

"It's broken!" I cried. This was just not my day, and it was starting to take a toll on me.

"Well, do you want to just come over to my house until you sister or parents get home?" I knew that I would end up sitting on the porch until late so I said yes.

He led me a good seven blocks down and turned right. We were in the rich neighborhood now. The lawns were perfectly manicured and the houses looked like they had come right out of the magazines. How different it seemed to be from the rest of the town. I followed him up to one of the biggest houses and watched as he opened the door, then stepped inside after him closed the door behind myself.

"Where should I put my backpack?" I asked awkwardly, looking around at the spotless house in amazement.

"Uh, right next to your shoes." He replied turning around to face me. Just then I noticed something.

"I never told you my name!" I exclaimed. How ill mannered I was. He looked at me as if he was waiting for me to go on. I blushed at my stupidity. "Oh, sorry, my name is Brittney." He smiled at my embarrassment. He reached up both hands to take of his sunglasses and hat.

"My name is-"

"Nick! Where have you been! I want to play a rematch on guitar hero!" Someone yelled from downstairs. I heard someone's feet pounding on the stairs and suddenly another really hot guy appeared. I knew exactly who this guy was.

I felt my cheeks turn hot, and probably resembled a tomato I was blushing so hard. I took a shaky step back and gasped.

"You're J-Joe Jonas!" Then I turned to the guy with the curly hair who had just taken off his hat and sunglasses. "Th-That means that you are-"

"Nick Jonas." He finished for me. I turned pale and felt herself loosing conciseness. I saw Nick run forward just in time to catch me as I fell.

***

I woke up lying on a couch. Three hot guys were gathered around it staring at me. I hated when people stared at me. I blushed like crazy and Joe let out a laugh.

"You okay?" Nick asked looking genuinely worried.

"Yeah," I replied sitting up. "It was just a shocker to know that this whole time I was walking around with Nick Jonas." All three guys laughed and I blushed even more.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't want you to scream my name out in public, you know?"

"I'm not much of a screamer," I replied. "Well, only when I'm scared." I added. Joe opened his mouth as if to say something when my sister's voice piped 'pick up Brit, it's me Jazz.' The three guys looked around and I took my cell phone out from my pocket. I flipped it open and spoke.

"Hey Jazz. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know I am sleeping over at Alyssa's house tonight." She replied and I could hear girls giggling in the background. I felt a tug on my heart. This was the third time in a month Jasmine had not included me on her sleepovers.

"What?" I almost shouted. "Then what am I going to do? I left my key in our house."

"Um…Just stay over at a friend's house." I knew that she was shrugging while she was saying it. Since we were twins I tried using my telepathic powers to tell her to invite me to join her. "Hey, I got to go. Talk to you later." Either she was ignoring my mind plea, or we just didn't have that connection. Either way, it stung.

"Okay, bye. Love you." I replied.

"Love you too." She said back and hung up. I sighed and close my cell phone. I slipped it back into my pocket and looked up.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"My mom is at work and won't get back until really late, and my sister is staying over at her friend's house." I had no idea why I was just telling them this.

"You could stay for the night if you want." Kevin replied. I looked horrified.

"What would your parents say?" I asked thinking of how it would look to them to see a strange girl sleeping in their house.

"Oh, their not here, they are on vacation." Kevin said as if it was no problem. I was just about to decline the offer when I thought of what Jasmine always told me. 'Brit, I love you, but you got to try being on the wild side sometime.' I decided to take Jasmine's advice.

"Okay, why not." I replied standing up.

"Cool," Joe said standing up too. "Hey, do you want to play guitar hero?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"What's that?" I asked. Joe gave me a sly smile.

"I'll teach you." He said leading me into the basement.

It was huge with a equally huge plasma TV set up in the back. Hooked up to it was what I guessed to be guitar hero. Nick and Kevin sat down on a black leather couch as Joe tried to teach me how to play. Three games later I gave up. I wasn't really good with video games anyways. Joe seemed to like being the one who always one. I figured he had a pretty big ego.

"I'm hungry." Joe complained a few hours later. Nick and Kevin nodded their heads in agreement.

"We could order some pizza." I suggested and they quickly agreed. Kevin picked up the cordless phone and called the local pizzeria.

"We would like one large pizza with thick crust, and pepperoni." Kevin said into the phone. "Anything else?" He mouthed.

"Those cinnamon sticks!" I replied instantly and grinned when he ordered them.

An hour later our pizza arrived, much to Joe's delight, and we were now sitting around the kitchen table eating it.

"So tell us about yourself." Kevin said before taking a bite of his slice of pizza.

"Um…Okay." I replied and blushed again knowing that they were all staring at me. "Well I used to have a dad, but he died when my sister and I were just babies. So I am just left with my mom and my twin sister Jasmine."

"Twin sister?" Nick asked perking up a bit.

"Yeah, we look exactly alike, but our personalities are way different. She is more on the outgoing side. She totally loves you guys." I added.

"So how old are you?" Joe asked eyeing me. I blushed again.

"Fifteen, I'm a freshmen in high school." I replied. They all looked stunned.

"You look way older than fifteen." Kevin replied and I laughed at his compliment. Jasmine's voice could be heard again and I quickly opened my cell.

"So did you find somewhere to stay?" Jasmine asked right after I had greeted her.

"Yeah, and you'll never believe who with!" Even I hadn't been in the same room with them, I would have squealed.

"Who?" She asked, noticing my excited tone.

"The-" I was cut off by Nick who had covered my mouth with his hand.

"Please don't tell her. We don't want another crazy fan coming over to our house." He whispered and I nodded.

"Who?" I heard Jasmine asked again.

"Oh…Um…The neighbors." I said.

"Oh, cool." She replied sounded confused and disappointed at the same time.

"Yeah, well, bye." I replied hanging up before she could say anything. "Sorry about almost blowing your cover. That will never happen again." I said blushing again. I wondered if my cheeks would ever stop being red around them.

"It's okay. At least you know now." Kevin said being the sweetheart that he is. Then it hit me, I was going to spend the night with The Jonas Brothers. I almost fainted again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited 8/18/09: Well, once again I had forgotten about this story until I got another review! You have no idea how good it makes me feel when you guys review a story I wrote when I was 13. There were so many errors and random sentences that I could have thrown up. You guys are real troopers for reading this mess! Anyway, here is another edited chapter. There may be a few minor changes, but that's basically it. In this chapter I used the word nodded a lot. Haha. So please, read and enjoy! Oh, and review. It's always appreciated! Also I don't know the next time I will edit it, so I hope you don't mind. =]**

We were back in the basement playing video games. To be precise it was actually Kevin and Joe who were playing video games. Nick and I were sitting on one of the leather couches watching them. I still couldn't believe that I was at the Jonas Brother's house, much less the fact that I was sitting next to Nick Jonas. I had never sat next a good looking boy before, and was nervous. If I moved just an inch I would touch him. My heart was pounding and my palms were becoming clammy and starting to sweat. Suddenly, Nick moved and his arm grazed mine. I froze, my breath hitching, and stiffened. I kept my eyes latched on the TV screen, but all my attention was focused on the curly headed boy sitting next to me.

After a while, I managed to get relaxed and started to get bored. I had never really liked video games, especially since I was horrible at them, but I was too nervous to speak up. Ever since everything had sunk in, that I was at the Jonas Brother's house and I was staying the night, I had become silent. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nick glance at me, and paused when he noticed my facial expression.

"You bored?" He asked, sounding concerned. I glanced at him and shrugged.

"Kind of, I just don't want to ruin their fun." I replied, facing him. He broke out into a mischievous grin.

"We don't have to bring them with us. Come on." He stood up and held out his hand. I hesitated, staring at it for a second as if I had never seen a hand before. As I brought up my hand to grab his, I tried to subtly wipe it on my jeans.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me up from the couch and began to lead me up the stairs.

"You'll see." He replied as we walked down the hallway that was filled with pictures of him and his brothers smiling back at us. He led me to the door at the end and opened it. I could tell it was his room. It was not really messy and his favorite guitar lay on his bed. He let go of my hand and sat down on his swiveling desk chair while I paused at the doorway with wide eyes. I surveyed the room with curiosity and caution for I had never been into a guy's room before. Well, I had been in my friend's older brother's room, but that didn't really count.

Nick pushed himself around a few times, but when he noticed that I wasn't making any move to come in stopped.

"Come on in. It's not as messy as Joe or Kevin's rooms." He said with a laugh. I joined in; my laugh a little bit forced and too high pitched for my liking, and took a few steps in.

"So why'd you bring me up here." I asked as I slowly made my way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, careful not to touch his guitar.

"Well, I thought we could play truth or dare. That way we could learn about each other more, and still have fun." I laughed, thinking it would be more like twenty questions since I wasn't one to usually do a dare.

"Okay, but I'll probably pick truth the whole time." He laughed at my comment and sat down next to me. I scooted away from him, but not far enough away that he would notice.

"We'll just see about that. Anyway, I'll go first. Truth or dare?" I didn't answer at first. If I chose truth I would have to answer any question he asked, and if I chose dare I would have to do anything he told me to do. I decided to stick with truth, thinking it was the safer option.

"Truth," I replied watching him uncertainly. He smirked and I felt dread spread throughout my whole body, making me fidget.

"I was hoping you would say that. Which one of us is the hottest?" I blushed, feeling my cheeks and ears turning hot, and looked down.

"Do I have to answer?" I asked quietly and looked up to see Nick nodding his head, his curls bouncing, I stared at him, but finally gave in with a sight. "Fine… You," I mumbled. It was obvious he had heard for he looked very pleased.

"I like your answer." Even though I was still highly humiliated I managed to roll my eyes then cleared my throat.

"Truth or dare?" I asked grinning; it was payback for that question.

"Dare." He puffed up his chest, and trying to make himself look tough and unafraid, which was exactly what I was hoping for.

"You have to run outside and shout 'Hey everyone, I'm Nick Jonas!'" I blurted out, then immediately regretted it as I watched his smile fade

"Seriously?" He asked, and for some reason I nodded.

Nick sighed and stood up, together we walked down the stairs. As we reached the front door he slowed down and stalled, pretending to struggle with putting his shoes on. I tapped my foot impatiently and pulled him away from the shoes and outside. Once we got onto the lawn I glanced around to see if anyone was outside while Nick bent over to pick something up, yet I was to preoccupied to notice.

"Ready?" I looked at Nick, wondering if I should take it back, but he squared his shoulders and nodded.

"Okay, here it goes." He spun around, and I was suddenly hit with water. I screamed and tried to dodge away from the stream.

"I thought you were going to do my dare!?" I shouted instead of replying he sprayed me again.

By now I was soaking wet. Figuring I really had nothing to lose I, I stopped my efforts of dodging and ran toward Nick. He only stood and stared at me in shock letting me tackle him easily. Nick let go as he fell to the ground and the hose began to whip around spraying both of us. Acting quickly, I jumped up and grabbed the hose and started spraying Nick as he laid helplessly on the ground. Nick held up his hands to block some of the water, and then began to wave them around.

"Truce! I call a truce!" He shouted and I turned off the hose with a smirk. Now we were both soaking wet. I glanced down and was glad that it was dark outside, for I was wearing a white t-shirt.

I walked over and helped Nick up, and we both trudged back inside the house. My backpack was leaning against the wall next to the front door, so I quickly grabbed my sweatshirt out of it and put it on before Nick could see my polka dot bra.

"We should go change." Nick said already climbing the stairs.

"Um…I don't have anything to change into." I replied shifting nervously from one foot the other.

"Oh, that's right. This was kind of last second thing. You can borrow some of my clothes." I laughed and shook my head. He raised a confused eyebrow.

"First, I'm a girl. And second, I don't think I'm going to fit into any of your clothes." Nick ran a hand through his curly brown hair and bit his lower lip, thinking.

"You could just wear one of my shirts." He suggested looking down at his shirt and looking back at me.

"You mean, as a dress?" Uncertainty tainted my voice, but he nodded anyway.

My eyes widened, but I knew it was the only option. I pulled a strand of hair around my finger as I followed him upstairs and watched as he went straight to his closet and began to rummage around. He pulled out a light pink v-neck shirt.

"I thought you would like it since its pink." I bit my lip to keep from smiling, thinking about how thoughtful he was, and shrugged. Personally, I hated pink, but I wasn't about to tell him that. He handed me the shirt and backed out of his room, closing the door behind him.

I striped out of my soaking clothes, but paused before putting on the shirt. I was standing in Nick Jonas's room naked. I shivered and slipped into his shirt then looked at myself in Nick's mirror. It went down to my knees so I didn't have to worry about mooning one of them, but it was very baggy and gave my body no shape. I knock on the door startled me out my inspection.

"Did you put it on yet?" Nick asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah.," I replied, glancing back down at my attire. Nick opened the door and stepped in as I turned to face him.

"Do you have a string or a ribbon that I could use? I don't want to feel like I'm walking around wearing just a shirt." Nick nodded and disappeared. He came back a few minutes later holding a black silk belt which I guessed it was his mom's. I gratefully took it and tied it around my hips. I smoothed out the shirt and, after glancing in the mirror, confirmed that I looked much better now.

"So what do you want to do now?" Feeling more comfortable, I settled myself onto his bed.

"We could watch a movie?" He suggested which I immediately agreed with. We headed back downstairs where we found Joe and Kevin sprawled on the couches watching TV. Joe looked up and his eyes widened.

"_Wha_t have you guys been doing?" He asked, sending a smirk Nick's way, I ducked my head so they wouldn't see me blush.

"We were outside, and she got wet and didn't have any clothes to change into, so I let her borrow my shirt." Nick hurriedly explained. Joe still didn't look like he believed him, but Nick soon changed the subject. "Do you guys want to watch a movie?"

"I'm up for it. What movie?" Kevin asked and then walked over to a wardrobe and opened it. It was filled with DVD's and CD's. I walked over and scanned the collection before taking out Chuck and Larry. I showed it to the guys who all agreed. Kevin popped it into the DVD player while Joe went upstairs and made popcorn. I sat myself down in the middle of one of the couches. Nick came and made himself comfortable on my right, and Joe came, popcorn bowl in hand, and sat down on my left. Kevin went over to the other couch and sprawled himself across it. He even had is own bowl of popcorn so he didn't have to walk all the way over to the other couch to get some.

The movie started and I turned all her attention on it and forgot that I was watching it with rock stars. During the middle of the I yawned and leaned against Nick's shoulder, I felt him tense up for a second then relax, but didn't think much about it because I was too tired. I fought against sleep for a little while, but finally succumbed to it.

--

I was the first one to wake up in the morning. That always happened. Even if I was the last one to fall asleep, I always woke up first. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on the couch. Well, my butt and legs were lying on the couch. My torso and my head were on Nick. He was curled up at the end of the couch and I was practically on top of him. I would have moved except that Joe was kind of laying on me. I jealously eyed Kevin who was still sprawled out on the couch peacefully.I knew I couldn't stay in that position forever. I had to pee like nobody's business and I wasn't comfortable with the situation anyways. I began to sit up, and in the process woke up Joe who also sat up. He rubbed at his eyes groggily.

"What time is it?" He asked and I shrugged putting my index finger to my lips to let him know to be quiet. Joe looked around and noticed his two brothers were still asleep. 'Oh', he mouthed to me and we both stood up.

"Where is your bathroom?" I asked blushing as I said that and Joe pointed to a door just to my right. I turned and almost ran in there closing the door behind me.

After going to the bathroom I finger combed my curly hair a bit and straightened out Nick's shirt. I walked out just in time to see Nick and Kevin getting up. My stomach gurgled.

"I'm hungry!" I announced and Nick and Kevin just looked at me. "Can we have some breakfast?" I asked and they nodded and stood up.

We walked upstairs and into the kitchen. Kevin walked over to the fridge and took out a box of Ego Waffles. He popped some into the toaster and began to get out dishes and silverware. He set them on the table while Nick went and grabbed the syrup. I sat down and starred longingly at the toaster waiting for the waffles to pop up. When the finally did Kevin gave them to me and I began to shovel it into my mouth. I glanced up to see Nick and Kevin starring at me.

"What?" I asked after swallowing a bite of waffle.

"Nothing." They said in unison and I glared, not believing them.

"Have you never seen a girl eat before?" I asked them, a bit rudely.

"We've seen a girl eat before, but not like _that_." Joe said coming up behind me. I just cracked up laughing. All three of them stared at me like I was crazy. I didn't even try to tell them why I was laughing.

I finished eating and went upstairs to change back into my clothes. After slipping on my jeans and shirt I folded Nick's shirt and put it on the bed along with his mom's silk belt. Just then I remembered to check my messages. I turned on my phone and was amazed to find ten messages. Nine of them were from my mom and one was from Jasmine. I decided to listen to my mom's first. They all basically asked where the hell I was and why I hadn't I bothered to tell her I was sleeping over at someone's house. They also kept asking me to pick up my phone.

I slapped myself in the forehead.

"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I forgot to tell her where I was." I muttered to myself turning to walk out into the hallway. I finally listened to my sister's message.

"Brittney! Why aren't you picking up the phone!? Mom just called me and told me she left like twenty messages and you never picked up! I had to lie and tell her you were with me, and that you must have put your cell in your purse. And I also had to lie and tell her that you were in the bathroom and couldn't come and talk to her. You owe me big time. Just remember what I told you and I don't think you will get in any trouble." I silently thanked my sister and felt guilty that I couldn't tell her about meeting the Jonas Brothers.

I walked downstairs slipping my phone back into my front pocket. I walked into the kitchen where the guys were still eating.

"I think I should be getting home now. Thanks for letting me stay over just like that. It was fun." I turned to leave, but then Kevin spoke.

"Wait, we'll drive you back to your house. You'd probably get lost anyways. The houses here almost all look the same." I turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll wait for you." I walked back up to the front door and slipped my sneakers on. Just I was picking up my backpack they walked out all wearing hats and sunglasses.

"I'll take that for you." Nick said picking up my backpack like it was a feather.

"Thanks." I replied blushing. I followed them out the door and got into the backseat of the car. After giving Kevin the directions he drove me to my house. He parked in the driveway and we just sat there for a second. "Well, thanks again. It was really cool meeting you guys. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." I said and opened the car door.

"Bye Brittney." Kevin said half waving.

"See ya later giiirl." Joe said trying to imitate a girl, I giggled.

"If you ever need me to talk to those guys again, I will." Nick said smiling. I laughed and grabbed my backpack. I waved to them one last time and walked into my house. My mom looked up from the couch and smiled.

"Well hello there. How was the sleepover?" I wasn't really used to lying to my mom, but I knew I was going to have to. I took a deep breath and hoped I could pull this off.

"It was really fun. I'm glad I went." I said dropping my backpack by the door and heading toward the kitchen. I was still hungry.

"Why didn't Jasmine come home with you?" She asked following me into the kitchen.

"Oh…Um…" I began, but just then my sister rushed in.

"Good morning sunshine's!" She sang and grabbed my arm. "Brittney, I have to tell you something really important that Alyssa was, you know, crying over." She stared at me willing me to go along with her.

"Oh, yeah I was wondering about that." I said, glancing at my mom who was watching us curiously.

"Sorry mom, but this is kind of private." Jasmine dragged me into her bedroom and sat me down on her bed. "So where did you actually stay?" She asked me. I nervously played with my curls, pulling them down and letting them go so they bounced back up. My eyes widened, I was too busy worrying about lying to my mom that I hadn't come up with a lie for my sister.

"I…" I began, thinking quickly and praying that I could come up with something soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am really kind of proud of this chapter. You will see why once you read it! Anyways, I noticed I forgot to add something about why those guys call Brittney aneroxic. It is because she is naturally really skinny.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to the two people who have reviewed my story!Thank you xomgnowayx, and JBFan4evr (times 2). But I am just a wee bit sad that I got like 78 hits and only three reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or any of their songs.**

**Claimer: I own Brittney, Jasmine, and this plot!**

* * *

Brit's POV 

"I thought I told you, I stayed at the neighbors."

Jasmine just looked at my like she didn't believe me. I forced a laugh and spoke again. "What do you want me to say? That I met Nick Jonas, and when he saw that I was locked out invited me to sleepover at his house, and since I knew that mom wouldn't be home until really late I said yes?" I froze, and mentally slapped myself on the forehead. I couldn't believe I just told my sister all about what happened. Especially since I promised the Jonas Brothers I wouldn't.

Suddenly my sister threw her head back and laughed. "Now that would be really cool! This brings us to our next subject, the Jonas Brothers." I was so relieved that she thought I was joking. I lay back on Jazz's bed and closed my eyes. "What about them?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"I got tickets for the concert, which by the way is tonight!" Jasmine said squealing.

"What?!" I cried sitting up and opening my eyes. Immediately Jasmine's face fell.

"Brit, I know you don't like them, but can you please come? For me? You're my best friend and I want you with me." My heart fluttered. She wanted me to go with her. Out of all her friends she wanted me to go with her. I couldn't turn her down. "Sure," I found myself saying. "It actually kind of sounds like fun. I've never been to a convert before."

"Great!" Jasmine said jumping off her bed. "Now we have to pick out outfits for the concert. We have to look perfect when we meet them."

"Meet them?" I echoed a little nervously.

"Yeah! Isn't that so exciting! We can get their autographs, and take pictures, we might even get to hug them!" I almost laughed. To bad I had already met them, and touched them.

Jasmine took out a jean mini skirt, black leggings, and a pink t-shirt that said 'I'm hot and I know it' in black letters. She put them on and modeled it in front of her mirror. "Do you think I should wear this?" She asked turning to me and striking a pose.

"It's perfect." I replied and she went over to her desk. She pulled out a hair tie and put her curly brown hair up in a have ponytail. She slipped on pink ballet flats and turned to me. "You look totally hot." I said and she grinned back at me.

"You turn." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me into my room. My room was pretty plain. The walls were painted light blue and I had full sized bed with a dark blue comforter. I had a bookshelf filled with books, a turquoise dresser, and a TV.

My sister pulled open my dresser and started pulling out clothes. She made three different outfits for me in a matter of minutes. They all looked really cute, but they weren't my. I wasn't really the preppy girl type. I hated skirts so that ruled out all three outfits. I shook my head and she began looking through my dresser again. This time she picked out a perfect outfit. Dark wash short shorts, a white cami, and a light green tank top. I put them on and model the outfit for her. "Oh my gawd! You look great!" Jasmine screamed and insisted on doing my hair. I shook my head. I loved my hair down.

We then both took showers and began preparing ourselves for our "wonderful" Saturday night.

No One's POV

Brittney and Jasmine weaved through the crowd of people holding hands so they wouldn't lose each other. Their seats weren't way in the back, but they weren't right up front. It was practically perfect.

Brittney had never been to a concert before and wondered if anyone actually sat down during one. She knew she was going to find out soon. Her heart beat very fast and the back of her neck was sweating. She was very nervous and just wanted the concert to start already.

It was very noisy with people everywhere talking and laughing. It was getting pretty warm in there because of all the people.

"I cannot wait for it to start! I love the Jonas Brothers." Jasmine whispered and Brittney's ear. Brittney giggled and spoke. "I know you do." They both laughed and suddenly stopped when the crowd became quiet. They both turned to the stage. The curtain was coming up revealing Nick, Kevin, and Joe. "Hello California!" Joe yelled and everyone screamed. Brittney almost covered her ears it was so loud.

Without saying anything else they began to play Hold On. Brittney only knew the chorus, so when the chorus came she began to sing along.

"Cause and empty room can be so loud, its too many tears to drown them out, so hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on!" Brittney and Jasmine's voices blended together sounding totally beautiful. You couldn't hear them, though, because they were drowned out by the screams of other fans.

After that song was done they began to sing Kids of America. Brittney didn't know this one really well so she just listened and Jasmine sang along. She couldn't help but tap her foot and swing her hips a bit. The songs were perfect dancing songs.

When Kids of America was over Joe spoke. "Okay, its time for us to serenade a lucky fan. So, does anyone want to come up on stage?" Suddenly girls were raising their hands and screaming as loud as they could. Jasmine began to jump up and down waving her hand in the air and screaming as loud as she could. Brittney just watched her sister laughing to herself. She looked ridiculous.

They ended up picking some girl with wavy blonde hair. Everyone became quiet as Joe began to sing the song Hello Beautiful.

"Hello beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
its true...

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly

'Cause I could comb across the world,  
And see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah

'Cause I could comb across the world,  
see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes"

By the end of the song the girl was crying. Brittney could see why. Joe had sung it so tenderly like he truly cared for the girl. He was a really good actor too. After the girl had left the stage they began to play S.O.S which was Brittney's favorite song of theirs. She wondered who the girl who had made him write the song was. She was probably really embarrassed now.

All too soon the concert was over and the crowds were surging out the doors. "Come on. We get too go to the meet and greet!" Jasmine squealed pulling Brittney over to a very long line. Brittney groaned this was going to take forever.

Brittney and Jasmine spent the time trying to entertain each other. They said jokes and played stupid little games. Finally they were next in line. Brittney wondered if they would recognize her.

Nick's POV

The concert had been super fun. I always thought it was cute when the girls cried in Hello Beautiful. Sometimes it was kind of annoying though. The song isn't even about them!

I stood behind the table at the meet and greet that happened after every concert. All I was really thinking about was going home to sleep. Concerts always wore me out because we were always moving around.

I was just finishing signing some girl's notebook when I looked up and saw Brittney. I stood up and walked around the table toward her. "Oh my god! B…" I started and then stopped when the girl ran over and hugged me.

I knew I had made a mistake. I didn't know Brittney that well, but I knew her well enough that she wouldn't run up and hug me. "Your twins!" I finished trying to cover up my blunder.

Brittney stepped up looking super cute. My heart beat fast and I starred at her a little longer than I hoped. I hoped it wasn't obvious that I liked her. So far I had been able to keep it a secret from Kevin and Joe.

"I love you guys!" Brittney's sister screamed and Brittney blushed. She stood nervously away from all of us looking at her hands. I loved how she was so shy. It made her mysterious and it made me want to hang out with her more so I could get to know her better.

Jasmine hugged Joe and Kevin and noticed that Brittney was still standing in the same place looking at the ground. "Brittney! What are you doing? This is your chance! Go and hug them!" Jasmine was sure bossy.

Brittney walked over to me and I opened my arms. She stepped in putting her arms around my upper back. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I never thought I was going to see you again." I whispered to her and saw Brittney smiled.

"Neither did I, Jazz told me this morning that we were coming to your concert. I would have called and told you, except I don't have you cell phone numbers." Suddenly I wish I had given her my number.

Brittney pulled away and smiled at me. She went and hugged Kevin and Joe. I knew that she was telling them the exact same thing that she had told me. "Can I have an autograph?" Jasmine asked me.

"Sure, what's your name?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Jasmine, but just call me Jazz." Jasmine said bouncing up and down. She looked almost exactly like Brittney. She just dressed differently and acted differently.

_Jazz, thanks for being a Jonas Brother's fan! It means a lot to us. P.S. I think it's totally cool that you have a twin! –Nick Jonas. _I wrote on the paper and gave it back to her. Jasmine read it through and looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and heard Jasmine tell Brittney to get autographs from us.

Brittney came up to me and I took out two pieces of paper. On one I wrote almost the same exact thing as what I wrote on Jasmine's, on the second one I wrote down my cell number and my name next to it. I passed down both to Kevin who did the same. Joe signed both and gave them back to Brittney.

Brittney folded up the ones with our numbers on it had put it in her front pocket. Kevin beckoned Brittney over to him and spoke. "Can we have your number?" He asked. Brittney nodded and whispered it to him and then walked back to Jasmine.

"What were you talking about with Kevin?" For a second it seemed like Brittney hesitated, but then she spoke.

"Oh, he was asking me what it was like being a twin. So I told him." She said it so smoothly and surely that you couldn't help but believe her. Jasmine shrugged.

"Oh. Well anyways. I can't wait to get back to school on Sunday and show off our autographs!" Brittney and Jasmine disappeared in the crowd and I sighed. I wondered when I was going to see Brittney next. I hoped it was soon.

"Nick!" Joe said smacking me in the arm.

"What?" I asked glaring at him.

"We still have more people in line! I know your tired, but the faster we sign autographs and hug people the faster we can get home and to bed!" Joe replied totally unaware of what I was really thinking.

"Okay." I replied and turned back to my eager fans. The line was still very long. I sighed and picked up my black sharpie as the next group of people walked up. Even as I signed their papers and notebooks I thought of Brittney's big brown eyes and her beautiful curly brown hair.

It was just like in our song 'Hello Beautiful' when it said "'Cause I could comb across the world, and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I am so happy, I had a Snow Day today! So I decided to update!**

**A special thanks to JBFan4ever and a super special thanks and great big hug to jbloverforever! You really made my day with your review. I am really happy that you think it's one of the better stories on this site. Especially since this is my first fan fic.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Even though it doesn't seem like it, it is a really important chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brother's or the Pancake Cafe (though I wish I do because they make excellent chocolate chip pancakes!)**

**Claimer: I own Brittney, Jasmine, Lori (their mom), and this plot!**

* * *

No One's POV

Brittney's phone went off the morning after she went to the Jonas Brother's concert. With a groan Brittney rolled over in her bed and took her phone off of her nightstand. "Hello?" She said groggily into the phone snuggling deeper into the warm blankets. She wasn't a morning person at all. "Hey Brit, it's Nick." Brittney's eyes flew open and she sat up a bit. "Oh, hey. What's up?" Brittney asked a little confused. Since when did he call her Brit?

"Did I just wake you up?" Nick asked and Brittney blushed happy he wasn't right there to see her.

"Um…Kind of."

"I'm sorry; Joe and I just wanted to know if you wanted to go have some breakfast somewhere?" Nick asked sounding hopeful. Brittney looked at the clock, it was nine thirty in the morning.

"At nine thirty?" She asked her eyes widening.

"Well, yeah. Why?" Brittney groaned and pushed the covers off of her and got out of bed.

"I don't eat breakfast until twelve on the weekends. Hell, I'm not even awake by eleven on the weekends." Brittney said laughing a bit. Nick laughed with her then fell silent. "So do you?" He asked a bit nervously.

"Sure." Brittney said opening her dresser and looking through for something cute to wear. "Cool, we'll pick you up in a few minutes."

"Okay, see ya then." Brittney said and hung up. She only had a few minutes to get dressed; she didn't even have time to shower! Brittney threw on grey sweats and dark blue tank top. She put her hair up into a ponytail and washed her face. Just as she was finishing brushing her teeth she heard a car drive into her driveway. She washed her mouth and ran down her stairs and over to the front door. "Mom, I'm going out to breakfast with some friends." She shouted slipping on her tennis shoes and opening the front door.

"Which friends?" Her mom said coming out from the kitchen. Brittney hesitated before speaking. She couldn't tell her their names so she had to make up something.

"Oh, just these guys I met yesterday. They're home schooled and are really nice." Her mom was about to say something when Nick walked up to the front door. He had the same hat he had worn yesterday on and his red aviators on. You couldn't tell it was him at all. "Hey Brit, you ready?" He asked stepping into the house. Brittney nodded and was about to walk outside when her mom walked forward and stuck her hand out.

"Why hello! I'm Lori, Brittney's mom." Nick took her hand and shook it.

"Hi, Lori, I'm Jerry." Nick said it so smoothly it was like he rehearsed it. Brittney was happy that he wasn't really telling a lie. It was part of his name, even if it wasn't his first. Brittney's mom smiled and spoke. "Are you two going out?" Brittney blushed a deep red and Nick laughed a little uncomfortably.

"Um…Yes, we are actually." Nick said. "What, Brittney didn't tell you?" Nick turned and looked at Brittney as if to say 'I can't believe you didn't tell her'. "Brittney and her sister don't really like to tell me this stuff. I usually find out when they come over." Brittney's mom said laughing. "Well anyways, you two have fun!" She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked and Brittney nodded. She was still surprised at Nick's answer. She followed him to the car like a lost puppy. Nick opened the back door for her and she stepped into the car and sat down. He closed the door and got into the passenger seat at the front. They both buckled up and Joe spoke. "You guys took forever! I'm starving!"

"Hello to you too sunshine." Brittney said sarcastically and Nick laughed. Joe pulled out of her driveway and began to drive down the street. "So where are we going?" Brittney asked starring out of the windows at the houses passing by.

"Only the best place ever to go eat pancakes! The Pancake Café!" Joe said as excited as a little kid. Brittney laughed.

"I love that place! They have really great chocolate chip pancakes. I get them every time I go there."

"Every time?" Nick and Joe asked at the same time.

"Yeah, we don't go there a lot and we don't make chocolate chip pancakes a lot so it's like a real treat, ya know?" Brittney said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. Our parents are like that with some things. It can suck." Nick said just as the pulled into the parking lot of the Pancake Café. Joe got a parking space close to the restaurant and they got out. Brittney hoped to God that no one would recognize them. As they walked into Brittney was happy to find that it wasn't really busy. She hated waiting, when it came to food she was a very impatient person. They were seated right away and Nick and Joe looked carefully at their menus. Since Brittney already knew what she wanted she sat and waited for the waitress to come take their orders.

The waitress came over with a pad and a pencil. "Hi, I'm Maggie and I'll be your waiter today. Are you ready to order?" They all nodded and Maggie turned to Brittney.

"I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes." Brittney said and Maggie wrote it down.

"Anything else?" She asked and Brittney shook her head. Maggie turned to Nick who sat on Brittney's left. "I'll have the strawberry waffles with a side of bacon and toast." Nick said closing his menu and handing it to Maggie.

"White or wheat?" She asked almost automatically.

"Uh…Wheat, it's healthier." Nick said smiling. Maggie wrote it down and turned to Joe. "And you?" Joe grinned.

"I would like the French toast with bacon and eggs, sunny side up, on the side. Oh, and a small glass of orange juice." Maggie wrote it down and took his Menu.

"I will be back with your food soon." Maggie said and walked off to the kitchen. Joe stood up and spoke. "I gotta go to the bathroom; I'll be back in a sec." He turned and walked away. Brittney took this moment alone with Nick as an opportunity to talk to him about earlier.

"So about earlier, why did you tell my mom that we were dating?" She asked and thought she saw Nick blush, but it went away so quickly she wasn't sure. "Well, why else would you be hanging out with a guy so much. Alone. Then you don't have to lie to your mom and say you hanging out with your friends, and to tell your friends to tell your mom that you were hanging out with them. So it's easier." Brittney saw the reason in what he said and nodded. They both fell silent and Brittney suddenly became very interested in her nails.

Joe came back a few minutes later and filled up the silence with his craziness instantly. After he had sat down he reached across the table and took some of Brittney's hair. He looked at it and played with it a bit. Then he began to pull the curls down and letting them go. He watched them bounce back up and laughed. "Nick, you got to try this. It's actually really fun." Brittney blushed a little and Nick shrugged. He gently pulled down one of her curls and watched it bounce back up. He laughed. "For once, you are right Joe. This is fun." Brittney laughed and Joe looked up and glared at Nick. "Hey! I'm right a lot!" Nick opened his mouth and was just about to say something when their food arrived.

Brittney poured some maple syrup onto her pancakes and began to eat. She loved eating chocolate in the morning. She always felt happy after eating it. They were all very hungry so they didn't eat anything for the first minutes. They just ate. Finally Joe managed to say something between bites of food. "Huh?" Brittney said.

"I said, do you think you are gonna be able to finish your pancakes?" He had obviously noticed that she had slowed down.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. We're just going to have to see." Brittney said taking another bit of her pancakes. Joe shrugged and just kept eating. A few bites later, Brittney pushed her plate toward Joe and sat back in her chair. "It's all yours." She said rubbing her stomach to indicate that she was full. Joe smiled and brought the plate closer to him. He finished his food and began to eat the rest of her pancakes. A few minutes later he had eaten all of her pancakes as well.

"Damn, he eats like a pig." Brittney said under her breath and Nick laughed. Brittney looked over at him smiling; he had heard what she had said. "What's so funny?" Joe asked looking from Nick to Brittney.

"Nothing." Nick and Brittney said at the same time and stopped laughing.

"Whatever." Joe said. He went over to the front desk and paid. He motioned for Brittney and Nick to come over. They walked out of the restaurant and walked over to the car. They got in and they're song S.O.S. came on. Brittney almost squealed. "This is my favorite song of yours." Brittney said smiling and began to mouth along to it.

"Really?" Nick said and looked back at Brittney. Brittney nodded. Nick turned back to the front and began to sing along to the song. It gave Brittney confidence so she began to sing along too.

"Ooh, this is and S.O.S. don't wanna second guess this is the bottom line it's true! I gave my all for you, now my hearts in two and I can't find the other half! It's like I'm walking on broken glass! Better believe that I bled!" Brittney looked up to see Joe and Nick starring at her. Luckily they were at a stop light so they wouldn't get into a car crash. "What?" Brittney said blushing a bit; she never should have started singing! She was a horrible singer, even if her sister and mom said otherwise.

"You are a really good singer!" Nick said.

"Why didn't you tell us that you could sing?" Joe asked. Brittney smiled and blushed even more.

"I didn't know I did. I'm in choir and all that, but I never thought I was a really good singer." Nick and Joe looked shocked at this.

"Well you are! You should sing with us sometime!" I shook my head.

"But then my sister would find out. Everyone would find out!" Nick and Joe looked disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Nick said and they both sat forward again. The rest of the car ride back to her house was silent. When the pulled in Nick offered to walk her up to her front door. "Sure." Brittney said and they both got out of her car.

"Do you want to hang later today?" Nick said once they reached her front porch. Brittney shook her head.

"I wish I could, but I promised my mom I would do chores around the house and boring stuff like that. Oh and by the way, sorry about my sister freaking out and saying I love you to you guys during the meet and greet." Nick laughed.

"It's okay, we get that a lot. But if you had said that I would have been really surprised." Brittney smiled.

"I thought I told you one Friday that I wasn't like that." She opened her front door and walked in. She waved good bye to Nick and closed the door. She wished that she could let Jasmine know everything, but she couldn't. She promised Nick, Joe, and Kevin that she wouldn't. She sighed and walked over to her sister's room.

Jasmine was lying on her bed reading a magazine. When she saw Brittney walk in she sat up. "Where were you?" She asked.

"Nowhere." Brittney said smiling.

ilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaugh

It was Monday morning and Brittney was in her first period class. She had had such a busy weekend it felt like she hadn't been in school for weeks. She was bored out of her wits and kept zoning out. Brittney gathered her things and walked out. She walked over to her locker and opened it. She stuffed her folder and notebook in and was just about to take out her math binder when her cell phone vibrated. Turning her back to the hall Brittney took her cell phone out and looked at it. It was Nick. "Hey Nick, what's up?"

"Can you hang?" Nick asked Brittney could hear Joe and Kevin laughing in the background.

"No, I can't." She said closing her locker.

"Why not?" He asked sounding disappointed.

"Because today is a Monday, and I have school on Mondays! And Tuesdays, and Wednesdays, all the way to Friday!" Brittney said and heard Nick laugh.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot. I am so happy I don't have to go to school." Nick said and Brittney scowled.

"Yeah, you are so lucky. Um, I gotta go. I can't be late to second period or I get detention."

"Okay, bye." Nick said and Brittney hung up. She stuck her phone in her pocket and looked up to see Jasmine and some of her friends walking over to her.

"Were you talking to your boyfriend?" Jasmine said looking totally pissed off. Brittney blushed and spoke.

"Did mom tell you?" She asked ignoring her Jasmine's friend's whispers.

"Yes! And how do you think I felt hearing that you have a boyfriend from mom! You should have told me right away. This is your first boyfriend after all!" Jasmine almost shouted. Brittney winced.

"Sorry, I didn't really want to tell anyone right away. It's just that mom met him when he came to pick me up." Jasmine looked even madder. She just turned and walked away making Brittney feel like she wanted to cry. She and Jazz never fought, and now Jazz was really mad at her. She turned and walked into Math class.

Most of Jasmine's friends were in her class so she was almost battered with questions during the whole period. She tried to ignore them and finally couldn't take it. "Do you think that if I didn't tell Jasmine about this that I will tell you?" She asked glaring at them. They fell silent and went back to work. When Brittney turned back around she could hear them whispering. She knew that what she had just said was going to be repeated back to Jasmine. She had to find a way to make this up to her. She hated when people got mad at her.

Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. She knew just the way to make Jasmine forgive her. It was totally fool proof. She smiled and silently began to work things out in her head. This was all going to blow over and they would be like best friends again, instead of worst enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's 2:17 in the morning and I just had a total muse blast! Hope you like this new chapter! yawns But I'm tired so after I put this up I'm going to bed.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to jbloverforever, JoeJonasluver4eva, and kstatefan99 for reviewing! I love reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, American Eagle, or Rocky Rococo**

**Claimer: I own Brittney, Jasmine, and this plot!**

* * *

No One's POV

It was finally a Friday. Brittney was so relieved because it felt as though this whole week was right from hell. She walked into her first period class and sat down. She felt her phone vibrate and took it out under the table. There was a text message from Nick. Brittney smiled to herself, and felt herself blush. She had a small crush on Nick.

IS OPERATION GET JAZZ 2 4GIVE U GONNA START 2DAY? Brittney smiled and typed back a response.

YEP. I CAN'T WAIT! I G2G 'CAUSE CLASS JUST STARTED. Without waiting for a reply Brittney turned off her phone and stuck it back in her pocket. She opened her folder and took out some papers. She tried to listen to the teacher, but she was too excited about starting her plan. She was also happy that the week was almost over.

Jasmine was still mad at her, and wouldn't really talk to her, so when 'they' started to bully her she had no one to back her up. Also she couldn't really do anything because in every one of her classes she had at least one of Jazz's friends in them. Which meant whatever she did would be reported back to her.

Since Jasmine was still mad at her and she couldn't take the silence she spent had gone to the Jonas Brother's house everyday after school. It was kind of fun doing her homework and listening to the guys practice. She still couldn't get over the idea that she was hanging out with the Jonas Brother's. They were totally fun to hang out with and she wished she never had to leave.

But Brittney just tried to forget about the horrible week and put all her effort into 'the plan'. It was going to start right at the end of school. She had rehearsed it so many times that she knew it was going to go smoothly. Well, at least she hoped it would go smoothly.

The bell rang signaling that class was over and Brittney walked over to her locker. She looked up just in time to see Jasmine walking past her. She smiled and raised her hand in a kind of wave. Jasmine just ignored her and kept walking. Brittney winced and grabbed her stuff for her next class.

The only thing she was worried about was that Jasmine wouldn't listen to her. Jasmine was the type of person to hold a grudge for a long time. But she couldn't ignore her sister forever. They lived together for crying out loud!

Brittney saw Jasmine walking down the hall alone and took this as an opportunity to talk to her. She stepped up in front of Jasmine blocking her way. "Excuse me." Jasmine said coldly trying to step around her. Brittney softened her voice a bit and looked at Jasmine pleadingly. "Jazz, can we please talk about this after school? I'll tell you why I didn't tell you about N-JERRY!" Brittney raised her voice when she said Jerry, trying to cover up her almost mistake. Jasmine just studied her for a moment and then let out a small smile. "I guess we can. Where should we meet?" Brittney let out a small sigh of relief.

"The front doors come alone. This is just sister to sister, kay?" Jasmine just nodded and walked away. Brittney did a little victory dance and headed for her second period class.

"Miss Mackintosh you're late." Mr. Sandler said sternly as Brittney walked in. She stood and the front of the class room and awkwardly looked around.

"I had some business to take care of." She mumbled knowing that it wasn't a good excuse.

"Can you say that a bit louder?" Mr. Sandler asked almost glaring at her. Brittney mentally shrunk to the size of a mouse under that gaze.

"I had to go to the bathroom." She said a bit more loudly blushing. Mr. Sandler just made a small noise and turned back to the white board. Brittney slunk over to her seat and sat down trying to make herself look invisible. She could feel the eyes of all her classmates on her and she blushed bright red. Curse he skin for doing that!

ilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaugh

Brit's POV

I stood at the front doors of school waiting for Jasmine. I knew she took a long time because she was busy talking to all her friends, but I just wished she would hurry up. I was looking really stupid just standing there. People were laughing at me as they walked by.

I hitched my backpack straps up higher on my shoulder and scanned the crowed looking for my sister. Finally I saw her weaving through the crowd. Her brown curly hair bounced as she walked and her dark browns eyes twinkled as she laughed at something her friend said. When she got up to me she said bye to her friends and turned to me. Her face had turned serious and she motioned for me to follow her. She walked out of the school and onto the sidewalk. "Okay, spill." She said and I took a deep breath.

I had rehearsed my story like five times, but I was still very nervous. I took a few more breaths, and then finally started to speak. "Well, his name is Jerry, he is home-schooled with his three other brothers, and he is totally sweet and hot." I could tell that Jazz liked my answer by the way she smiled, but I wasn't finished yet. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him before. It's just that he is my first boyfriend and I was scared that if I started to tell people we were going out he would break up with me. Plus, I needed time to take it all in, ya know?"

"I forgive you. I can see what you mean. Just promise me next time that if something happens you tell me first, and I don't end up hearing it from mom?" I looked up and our identical dark brown eyes locked. Promise I said and we locked pinkies.

I know that sounds cheesy and little childish, but we have to do that. It is the only way we know that we won't break or promises. We've done it since we were little and it kind of stuck.

"I still want to make it up to you, though." I said grinning widely at her. We rounded a corner and crossed the street. "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow?" Jazz let out a squeal. I knew her weakness, and her weakness was shopping.

"Yesss! I need some new cute outfits anyways. I was getting bored with the clothes I have." I started to laugh. Jazz just pouted and turned her head away in mock anger. Suddenly we could hear the song _Hello Beautiful_ go off and Jazz took out her cell phone and began to talk.

I took my phone out too, but instead of calling Nick I texted him. PLAN GET JAZZ 2 4GIVE ME IS IN MOTION!

I didn't think Nick would reply right away, but he did. I looked over at Jazz, but she was totally wrapped up in her conversation.

SWEET! HOW FAR??? I know that when he said 'how far' he meant how far along I was in the whole plan. I could still hear Jazz talking beside me so I quickly typed back.

WELL, I TOLD HER Y I DIDN'T TELL HER ABOUT 'US' IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND I APOLOGIZED AND TOLD HER ABOUT MY PLAN 2 GO SHOPPING. SHE LUVED IT! SHE EVEN 4GAVE ME!

GOOD 4 U. MAYB L8R 2MORROW WE CAN HANG.

YA! G2G JAZZ'S TALKIN 2 ME. LYLAB. I realized what I had done after I had sent the text. I had just told Nick Jonas that I 'love him like a brother'. My breath caught in my throat and it felt like my heart stopped beating. I didn't get a text back from Nick right away so I was totally panicking. When he finally replied I sighed.

TTYL. LYLAS. Now I couldn't believe that Nick Jonas had just old me that he 'loved my like a sister'. My heart beat fast and I felt my face flush. "Brit?" Jazz asked and my head snapped up as if I had gotten caught doing something that I shouldn't be doing. "Who were you texting?"

"Oh…Um, Jerry." I said feeling my cheeks grow hot. Jazz just smiled and hit my arm playfully.

"My little Britty is all grown up." Jasmine said wiping away an imaginary tear. I laughed and we walked up our driveway. "I totally can't wait for tomorrow." Jasmine gushed as we stepped inside our house.

"Neither can I." I said grinning.

ilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaugh

No One's POV

Since Brit and Jazz were going shopping they wore some comfortable clothing. That way it was easier and faster to change into clothes they were thinking about buying. They both wore sweatpants, Brit black Jazz gray, and a camisole, Brit white Jazz black. They looked really identical with their hair down and both wearing just a smidge of makeup.

They both walked into the mall excited about their day of shopping. Jasmine dragged Brittney into American Eagle. Brittney loved their clothes, but hated their prices. They ran around the stores choosing cute clothes and going into the changing room to try them on. Then they would come out and model for each other.

Finally they had both picked out one piece of clothing that they decided to buy. Jasmine had picked out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and Brittney a stripped dark blue and brown v-neck sweater. They paid for their things and walked out of the store. "It's too bad that everything costs so much in their. I saw a lot of clothes I would have loved to buy." Brittney said making Jasmine laugh. Brittney wasn't exactly the mall type, but today she was making an effort to be one.

"Me too." Jasmine said when she was finally done laughing.

"Hey, let's stop at the food court for some lunch. I'm starving!" Brittney said.

"Okay. Hm…Today I am feeling very Italian. Rocky Rococo!" Jasmine dragged Brittney over to the short line. They both looked up at the menu. In five second flat Brittney already knew what she wanted. A small glass of water, and a slice of pepperoni pizza. Then she would go to the Chocolate Shoppe for desert. Jasmine took a little longer. She finally decided on a slice of cheese pizza and a small glass of lemonade.

When they got to the front of their line they ordered their food. They got their food and paid for it at the cash register. Then they went and found a table in the middle of the food court. They sat down and Brittney immediately took a bit of her pizza. It tasted delicious and she took another bite. "So, how did you meet Jerry?"

For a second Brittney looked confused, but then remembered that Nick's name was Jerry. "Well, I was walking home after school and Kade and his friends came up and started picking on me. So Jerry came over and told them to knock it off, then offered to walk me home. We started to talk, and switched numbers. So we started to keep and touch and finally he asked me out and I said yes." Brittney felt good that at least part of the story was true, so she was not really lying to her sister. Or was she?

"That is soo romantic." Jasmine said taking a sip of her lemonade. Brittney nodded taking another bite of her pizza. "When do I get to meet him?" Jasmine asked suddenly. Brittney almost choked on the water she had just swallowed.

"Oh, I'm not sure, probably soon. We should double date or something." _Smooth Brittney! How is Nick gonna take it when you tell him he has to go on a double date with Jasmine and her boyfriend._

"That would be so cool! We should start setting it up so that we can do it soon." Brittney plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded.

They finished their food and threw their trash away. They walked into a store and started looking around. "Oh my god! I just found the most perfect outfit for you to wear on our double date!" Jasmine said rushing over to Brittney who mentally slapped herself on the forehead. _Great, she's already planning our outfits. How am I going to break it to Nick?_

Brittney looked at the outfit and had to admit that it was cute. It was light blue shorts and a peachy colored shirt (go to: to see what it looks like). Perfect for a date. 

Nick's POV

I was totally bored. Brittney was hanging with Jasmine all day, Joe was still getting ready, and Kevin was god knows where. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Joe burst out. "Do I look hot or what?" He asked me not expecting and answer.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, a light blue button up long sleeved shirt, and a tan vest. He did look pretty good. "Ready to go?" He asked me walking down the hall. I trailed after him. "Go where?" I said confused.

"To the mall, where else do you want to spend your Saturdays?" I just rolled my eyes and went out into the garage. I got into the passenger seat of the car and Joe pulled out of the drive way.

Now that I thought about it wasn't Brittney and Jasmine spending the day at the mall? Maybe I would even get to see her there.

My heart fluttered at the thoughts and I looked over at Joe. Him and Kevin were still totally oblivious to my little crush, and I wasn't about to let them in.

Joe got us a great parking spot and we walked into the mall. I hoped that my hat and sunglasses would keep me disguised the whole time we were there. I looked over at Joe who had stopped at the mall map. He looked at all the stores deciding which one to go to first. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a random store.

They actually had some cool clothes. I was looking through a rack of jeans when I looked up and saw a girl with brown curly hair standing in front of a rack of shirts. My heart started to beat faster and walked over to her. "Hey…" I started and when she turned around I instantly knew that it was Brittney. "I know that you are hanging out with your sister all day, but I was hoping that maybe tonight you can come to my concert. I even have a back stage tickets for you!" I said hopefully stepping a little closer to her.

Her dark brown eyes widened and her whole face had a confused expression on her face. I wondered what the problem was. Maybe she wasn't used to seeing my in public. We only hung out at my house. "What?" I asked after she was just standing there for a few seconds.

"I'm not Brittney, I'm Jasmine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I felt so bad that I haven't updated all week long. I promised myself that I would try to update once every week, and once every weekend. So, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer! I hope you guys liked it! One reason why I didn't update this week was because it was my birthday on Wednesday! So I was really excited and everything. This weekend I might not be able to update because of this huge project that is due on monday. But, I have a brilliant plan so you never know.**

**Thanks to jbloverforever, JBFan4evr (oh snap? lol, sorry that word makes me laugh), kstatefan99 (the whole jerry thing makes me laugh), and Werewolf Ari! You guys rocked. And if you feel bad that I did not say somethin special to you, then I am sorry. I truely do care about my...fans. Without you guys I wouldn't be writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brother's, or the song Unwritten**

**Claimer: I own Brittney, Jasmine, Lora, Nora (i luv how evil she is! muhahahaha), and this plot!**

* * *

Nick's POV

I starred blankly back at Jasmine. She looked exactly like Brittney today. "I-" I said and was cut off by Brittney prancing over to Jasmine. She looked really hot in the outfit that I assumed she was trying on. I could keep my eyes off her.

"You're right! I love this outfit. I hope Jerry likes it." Brittney said giggling. She stopped when she saw that Jasmine wasn't even paying attention to her. That's when she noticed me. Her brown eyes looked at me as if saying 'what did you do?' Then she ran toward me. "Oh my god, Jerry! What are you doing here?" She said and flung her arms around my neck.

I looked down at her shocked and then remembered that we were "together". I wrapped my arms around her waist. When she looked up at me I went and kissed her cheek, turning my head in such a way that it looked like I was actually kissing her on the lips. Brittney blushed slightly and I smiled.

"My, uh, cousin dragged me hear to go shopping. He can be such a girl sometimes." I said trying to be cool. I reluctantly pulled away from her. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against my shoulder. She turned to Jasmine grinning widely. _Wow, _I thought. _She is a really good actor._

"Jazz, this is Jerry." Jasmine still had that dazed look on her face, but then snapped out of it. A stupid smile came on to her face.

"Oh my Jonas! You're Jerry?" She asked and I nodded. "Do you like Brit's outfit?" She asked motioning to what Brittney was wearing. I looked down at her and nodded.

"She looks beautiful in them." I said which made Brittney blush.

"That settles is then. You are going to wear that for the double date."

"Double date?" I asked and looked at Brittney confusingly.

"Jasmine wants us to double date with her and her boyfriend Austin so she can get to know you better." Brittney said with a look on her face that said it was all Jasmine's idea. I laughed.

"Sounds fun." I was so glad that all the awkwardness had gone away, then suddenly Jasmine spoke.

"Wait. What were you talking about before?" She said looking at my closely.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Well before, when you mistook me for Brittney, you said 'I know that you are hanging out with your sister all day, but I was hoping that maybe tonight you can come to my concert. I even have a back stage tickets for you!' Or something like that."

"Oh, I was trying to ask her on a date." I said hoping that she would stop asking questions.

"But what did you mean by 'you can come to **my** concert'?" She asked and I felt my hands begin to sweat. God, what was I supposed to say to that? 'Well, I guess you found us out, I'm Nick Jonas'? That was defiantly not something I wanted to do soon. She was that kind of girl that said 'oh my Jonas'.

"I meant that it was my favorite band's concert." I said hoping that she would believe me. Suddenly she smiled and me and I knew she did.

"Really? Who is your favorite band?" Brittney glanced at me and I decided to try a different tactic.

"Um, I don't wanna say. It's kind of embarrassing." I said looking down.

"If you won't tell her then I will." Brittney threatened jokingly. I laughed.

"Fine," I said pouting and turning back to Jasmine. "The Jonas Brothers."

Jasmine's eyes widened again. "Really? That's my favorite band too! Why do you like them?" Hm, why did I like them? Maybe cause I am one of them?

"They have pretty decent music, they aren't messed up, and because girls mistake me for Nick and always ask me to give them an autograph." Jasmine laughed and studied me.

"You do kind of look like Nick Jonas. Brittney, I approve." I looked over at Brittney and saw her blush. I decided to change the subject.

"So about tonight, do you wanna come?" Brittney opened her mouth, and I could tell she was about to decline when Jasmine spoke.

"Oh Brittney, go with him! He is your fir-boyfriend. Plus, I have Austin to keep my company." Brittney blushed even more and turned back to me.

"I guess that's a yes." _Jasmine sure is bossy_. I thought to myself and hugged Brittney.

"Cool, I'll pick you up before the concert. See ya tonight." I said kissing her cheek and walking away. I didn't see Brittney hold her hand up to where I had kissed her and whisper, "Yeah, see ya tonight."

Brittney's POV

After Nick had left I changed back into my regular clothes, bought the clothes that Jasmine had picked out and left. Jasmine insisted that we go back to my house to pick out my date outfit. I noticed that by "going out" with "Jerry" I would have to pick my outfit out way in advanced.

"He is so hot!" Jasmine had exclaimed right after he had left the store. I had only nodded my head and starred after him. He had kissed me on the cheek twice. I longed for the next one to be on the lips, but I knew he didn't feel that way about me. He just didn't want to get caught.

We were now in my bedroom. I was trying on an outfit that Jasmine had picked out for me while Jasmine was laying on my bed reading _Seventeen_. All her outfits were too dressy for me. I decided it was time to pick something out myself.

I pulled open my dresser and picked out a simple white t-shirt, a jean mini skirt, black leggings, and white ballet flats. Jasmine looked up and smiled. "I couldn't have picked it out better myself." _That's for sure. _I thought posing in front of my mirror. Jasmine had great fashion, for herself. We didn't really have the same taste in clothing.

I put my hair up in a messy bun. "Can you please do my make up?" I asked her giving the puppy dog face.

"Of course!" She exclaimed and jumped off my bed. She sat my down in front of my mirror and began to put some mascara on. She was much better with make up than I was. She put some soft pick eye shadow on, and matching lip gloss. "There you go. You look totally gorgeous and sexy. He will be head over heels for you." Jasmine said clearly satisfied with her work. I sighed. I wished he was.

Suddenly I heard the door bell ring and my mom answer the door. "Brittney! Jerry's here!" She called and I was immediately standing up. I grabbed my purse and headed for the hall. "Wait!" Jasmine called. When I turned around Jasmine gave me a big hug. "Good luck." She whispered, and I went to go meet Nick in the hall. He was surprisingly not really dressed up. As I walked up he grabbed my hand and started inching toward the door.

"It was nice seeing you again, Miss Mackintosh." He said and with that we left. He jogged us toward the car and almost pushed me in. "We are gonna be late to our own concert." He said as Kevin pulled out of my driveway and began to drive toward the concert. Nick glanced down at me. "You look cute tonight." He said blushing. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, and I am proud to say I picked this out myself."

"What?" Nick said looking at my confused. I blushed.

"Never mind." Joe just laughed.

"So, here is the plan. Brittney you are gonna stay backstage. Then after the concert, and the meet and greet you are gonna come and hang with us for the rest of the night." I frowned.

"You should have told me! I would have brought pajamas." I said glaring at them.

"We can buy you some new ones later tonight." Nick said.

"Or you can just borrow one of Nick's again." Joe said smirking at us. I just shrugged my shoulders.

Finally we were at the concert. The boys rushed into their dressing rooms and I lounged on a couch. "Excuse me." I heard someone say and looked up from the tabloid I was reading. Thank god I was still not in it. We were hiding our friendship really well.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"You know, if you are here to see the concert you should be in that **audience**. I don't know how you got back here, but you should not be here. Come with me." She said grabbing my arms and hauling me up. I pulled my arms out of her grasp and stepped back.

"Actually, I am supposed to be here." I said a little tensely. The lady just laughed. I could tell that she wasn't someone I was going to be best friends with.

"That's what they all say. Now come along before I call security." Once again she tried to grab me, but I stepped away from her.

Suddenly Joe appeared next to me. "Is there a problem here?" He asked looking from me to the woman.

"Yes, there is. This girl snuck back here to see you." She said looking disdainfully at me.

"Honey, I know you think that I am totally hot and you want to marry me, but you aren't aloud back here." Joe said, smirking at me.

"Joe!" I said glaring at him. The women grabbed my arms catching me off guard and began to drag me away.

Joe began to laugh. "Nora! I was just kidding. She's with us." I pulled my arms away from Nora and wrapped them around myself. Nora just starred at me. "This is Brittney. Brittney, this is Nora, she helps with the backstage stuff."

"Oh." I said and tried to smile warmly at her. Nora just scoffed and walked away.

I looked at raised an eyebrow at Joe. "Don't mind her, she's kind of…"

"Mean?" I finished for him. He nodded his head and laughed.

Finally Nick and Kevin came back from the dressing rooms. And they complained that Joe took a long time! I gave each of them a hug and wished them good luck. They showed me where I got to sit. It was off to the side, but I could see them and they could see me.

The concert was fun and it was really cool seeing it the way it was. Joe and Nick kept looking over at me during parts of the concert. Nick seemed to stare at me while he sang "Hello Beautiful". I smiled and slightly waved at him. He blushed and looked away.

Finally the concert was over and the guys ran back stage. They were sweaty and exhausted, but totally happy. "We have to go to our meet and greet so just wait back here and try to occupy yourself." Kevin said and they stepped outside. As soon as the door opened I could hear a bunch of girls screaming. That was another reason I didn't want anyone to know that I was friends with the Jonas Brother's. All those jealous girls, I would be torn apart.

I knew it was going to be a long while before they were done so I opened my purse. Luckily I brought my Ipod everywhere with me just in case. I was the kind of person who hated silence, even though I was very quiet.

I slipped the headphones into my ears and pressed play. Since no one was really in the dressing rooms I let go and began to sing along with the songs. I even broke out and started dancing, shaking my butt, swaying my hips, and waving my arms. I loved to dance.

Ilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaugh

No One's POV

The meet and greet was finally over. The boys walked back inside and began to look around for Brittney. Suddenly Nick heard a beautiful voice singing in his dressing room. He opened the door and looked in to see Brittney shaking her butt right in front of his face and singing. "Starring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find. Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste, release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins. The rest is still unwritten." She was such a good singer that he just stopped and starred at her for a moment.

Finally Brittney seemed to notice that someone else was in the room with her and turned around. When she saw Nick standing there watching her she turned bright red and took her headphones off. "Oh. My. God. Did you hear my singing?" She asked. Nick finally snapped out of his trance. He nodded his head and grinned.

"And I saw you dancing." Brittney just groaned and slapped her hand on her forehead. "What's the matter? You are a wonderful singer! Though you could work on your dancing." Brittney just giggled and Nick stepped inside the dressing room. "Anyways, the meet and greet is over. So, do you want to go somewhere?"

"Not really." Brittney said with a yawn. "Sorry to seem like a party pooper, but it's like three in the morning. If I sleep over then we can hang out later." Nick nodded his head in agreement.

"Now you just have to call your mom and tell her." Nick said turning and trying to escape out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Brittney almost shouted and pounced on Nick. "If I have to ask my mom if I can sleepover than you have to be here with me, and share my pain!" Nick just sighed and didn't even bother to push her off. She shifted into a better position so that now she was on Nick piggy-back style. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Nick said nodding his head. Brittney loved the ways his curls bounced as he moved his head. She dialed her phone number and waited for her mom to pick up.

"Hello?" Her mom said groggily into the phone.

"Hi mom, it's Brit. I was just wondering if I could sleep over and Jerry's?" Her mom gasped.

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't-"

"Mom! We wouldn't do anything like that. He has a purity ring. You know? Marriage before sex? And I don't plan on getting pregnant anytime soon." Her mom just sighed.

"Fine, but it's only because I am tired and don't know what I am saying." Brittney squealed.

"Thanks mom. See you tomorrow!" She hung up. "She said yes!" She said leaning down so her head was right next to Nick's. Nick turned his head to look at her. Their lips were just inches apart.

"Cool," He said. "Now let's go." He began to walk out of the dressing room with Brittney still on his back. Kevin just eyed them and didn't say anything. "Brittney just wants to go back to our place and get some sleep."

"First we have to get her pajamas, unless she wants to borrow one of Nick's shirts again." Joe said smirking at her. Brittney blushed.

"No offense Nick, but I think I would rather buy some new pajamas." Nick just laughed and set her on the ground. They went to the closest store and she bought a white camisole and light blue boy shorts. When they got back to their house she slipped them on and walked downstairs to the basement. Joe starred at her. Nick caught him starring at her and slapped him on the back of the head. "Dude, do you know how wrong that is? She is like way younger than you!" Nick said and Joe just shook his head.

"Yeah, sorry." He mumbled and turned back to the TV show that they were watching. Brittney just chose to ignore the little scene that had just happened. She plopped on the couch next to Nick.

"So where will I be sleeping tonight?" She asked, Joe just shrugged.

"You can sleep in our guest bedroom if you like." Kevin suggested.

"Sure." She said and began to watch TV with the rest of them. A few minutes later she fell asleep practically laying on Nick.

"I'm going to take her up to the guest room." Nick said picking Brittney bridal style.

"Okay." Kevin and Joe said together their eyes glued to the TV screen.

Nick gently carried her up the stairs and into the guest room. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers onto her. He sat down on the bed and smoothed out her hair. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so peaceful. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "Good night Brit, I just wish you knew how much I liked you." Nick whispered before standing up and closing the door. He just wished he had the guts to tell her that he liked her when she was awake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I am so happy today! I don't have school on Thursday or Friday so today was like a Friday for me! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. This is going to sound sad, but it took me two days to write it.**

**I would like to thank jbloverforever (Nick is a sweety), JBFan4evr (yes, Jazz is gulible!), kstatefan99 (your welcome, I know how you feel except for me its wrestling.), Werewolf Ari (the reason why I cut it off is so that I can leave you guys in suspense, so that you guys will read the next chapter. I know, I'm smart!), JonasLover17 (I'm posting more right now!), and xoxoBubblicious (thanks!). I would also like to thank the people who added my stories to their fav's list. You don't know how happy I was to see that. I literally screamed.**

**I would also like to talk about two things:**

**1) I think it would be kewl if I could get you people in on the story so here it is; I want you guys to send me a PRIVATE MESSAGE telling me how you think Jasmine should react when she finds out about the whole SHA-BAM. (If you don't know what the whole SHA-BAM is then I suggest to go and re-read the story.) So, I'll be waiting! And soon reading!**

**2) I'm thinking about writing another Jobro fanfic because I got another inspiration. So you know the thing: The freshmen girl, oh so shy, sits and watches the sophomore guy, the sophomore guy, head all in a whirl, sits and watches the Junior girl, the Junior girl, in her red sedan, sits and admires the Senior man, the senior man, all hott and wild, secretly loves the freshmen child. It would kind of be like. So what do you think? Should I do it? Of course I will keep writing this story! I'm just getting into this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brother's.**

**Claimer: I own Brittney, Jasmine, their mom, and this ploooot:-D**

* * *

Nick's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over in my bed. I looked at my clock that was on my side table. It said that it was ten in the morning. Sunlight streamed through my window and I could hear dogs barking.

I sat up and got out of bed. I scratched my head and walked out of my room and into my hallway. I was just wearing my blue plaid boxers. I headed for the bathroom and did my business. Then I stepped out of the hallway where I bumped into Kevin. "Dude, put some pants on." Kevin said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because Brittney is sleeping in the guest room." He pointed to the room behind me.

"Oh." I replied and ran into my room where I slipped some grey sweatpants on. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where I decided to make pancakes.

I took out eggs, milk, and the pancake mix. I mixed all the ingredients together and turned on the stove. I poured some batter onto the frying pan and watched as it bubbled, then I put a spatula under the pancake and flipped it.

Right on time Joe came running into the kitchen. "I smell pancakes!" He practically shouted. He rushed over to me and tried to take one. I slapped his hand.

"Go get Brittney and then we can all have some." I said. Joe just pouted, since I was not only a guy, but his brother too, I did not fall for it. "Go." I said and turned back to flipping my pancakes. Joe just sighed.

"Fine." He said and ran to the stairs. I could hear him go up every step. I winced, man, he was very loud, and clumsy.

"Smells good." Kevin commented when I walked in. I grinned.

"I know. Kevin's upstairs waking up Brittney. So, then when they come down we can all eat." Kevin went over to the table and sat down. Before he could say anything we heard Joe running down that stairs again. He had gotten Brittney up very quickly. Joe walked through the doorway and both Kevin and I stopped what we were doing. Joe had Brittney slung over his shoulder, and her ass was right next to his face.

"Morning bros." He said happily as if nothing about this was unusual. Brittney didn't say a word. In fact, she hung their loosely.

"Dude, is she even awake?" Kevin asked and Joe shook his head. I groaned.

"Why didn't you wake her up?" I asked walking over to them. I couldn't help but stare at Brit's butt. I tried to make it look like I was looking at Joe, though.

"Because you told me **get **her, not **wake** her." Joe replied looking smug. I glared at him.

"Well, a smart person would have known that when one says get her, wake her also comes with the package." I said, and Kevin laughed. Joe stuck is tongue out at me.

"Fine then, you can wake her." He took her off his shoulder and handed her to me. Then he walked over to the table and sat down next to Kevin.

I starred at Joe with a shocked expression. How was I supposed to explain to Brittney how she woke up in my arms? I looked down at her peaceful face. It looked so beautiful and care free. I really wanted to kiss her, but I had to refrain because my brothers where in the room.

I moved positions so that I was holding her in one arm. "Brittney," I whispered. "Wake up."

Brittney just mumbled something and snuggled into my chest. I looked at Joe helplessly. He just laughed, clearly he was enjoying this.

Now I knew that this was going to be hard. She was a deep sleeper. This time I shook gentle. "Brittney, get up!" I said a little louder, but not harsher. Her eyes fluttered and she groaned.

"Just a few more minutes?" She asked. I tried to keep from laughing.

"No, you have to get up now." I said shaking her again. She groaned again.

"God I hate school, you have to wake up at 6 in the effin morning, and you don't even get paid to sit there and waste your life away." She groaned pounded on my chest a bit. It didn't really hurt, but it surprised me. Now Kevin and I were laughing. Brittney kept going on about how she hated school. Finally I was able to stop laughing enough to speak. "Brittney, it's a Sunday. You don't have school today."

Brittney stopped what she was doing. "I don't?" She whisper asked. Her eyes were still closed and her head was snuggled in the crook of my elbow. "I'm going back to sleep." She fell silent and became relaxed again. This time I had a back up plan. I slowly moved my face so it was only inches away from her.

"Brit, it's Nick, I just wanted to let you know that if you don't wake up right now I'm going to kiss you, on the lips." I said waiting for her reaction. Brittney's eyes flew open.

"What?" She said. I thought that he saw some hope in her eyes, like she wanted me to kiss her. I wasn't sure though so I just stood up straight again and laughed. "Good, you're up." I said and set her on her feet. For a second it looked like she was going to fall to the ground so I kept my hand on her elbow to steady her.

"What am I doing in your kitchen?" She asked.

"Funny you should ask." I said glancing at Joe who just grinned at Brittney and waved. "Anyways, sit down because I made my special pancakes." Brittney licked her lips and rubbed her stomach.

"Sounds good." She said and went and sat on the other side of Kevin.

I grabbed a plate that had a huge stack of pancakes on it, and set it down in the middle of the table. Joe immediately grabbed half of the stack. Brittney grabbed four pancakes, so Kevin and I just shared the rest.

I looked over and saw Brittney drowning her pancakes in syrup. She looked up and saw me starring at it with a disgusted face. "What? I like syrup." She said with a laugh and began to eat. I just shrugged it off and ate my pancakes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" She asked after a little while. I looked out the window and saw the sun shining and our neighbor walking around in shorts and a t-shirt. "Let's go swimming. We have a pool in our backyard." I said.

"Cool." Brittney said, taking another bite of her pancakes.

"Wait, Brittney doesn't have a swimming suit." Kevin said, ruining my happiness. I saw Brittney blush out of the corner of my eye.

"Actually I do." She said standing up and walking over to the counter where her purse lay. She pulled out a zip lock bag that held a black bikini with different colored polka dots on it. We looked at her quizzically. "Don't ask." She said with a laugh and stuffed it back in her purse.

"I don't even want to know." I said and finished my pancakes.

Ilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaugh

Brit's POV

I walked back into the kitchen now dressed in my bikini. Just as I turned the corner I heard them shout 'break!' I wondered what they were up to, but decided not to ask. When I finally saw them they both smiled at my innocently. I just ignored them, grabbed the towel they had left on the counter for me, and went outside.

Instantly I was hit with hot air. I pushed my curly hair off my neck and went over to a chair. I set my towel, my sunglasses, and my sun tan lotion onto the chair and turned around. That's when I saw Joe walking toward me.

"It's so hot outside. It seems like a nice day for a dip." Joe glanced at the pool and I knew exactly what he was going to do. Without a word I turned and ran from him straight into Nick's arms.

I starred up at Nick and I smiled. Then Nick lifted me up and threw me into the water. I gasped and my whole body suddenly felt freezing cold as I went under the water. I came back up gasping for air. The only thought on my mind now was revenge.

"Oh my God. This water feels so good." I said doing a few back strokes.

"Really?" Joe asked and I nodded. Joe ran toward the pool and did a cannon ball into it. He came back up shivering. "It's freezing in here." He yelped. I laughed.

"That's what you get for throwing me into the pool." I said.

"No fair! I wasn't even the one who threw you in!" He pouted at me and my heart melted. True, I liked Nick, but I had to admit that Joe was gorgeous.

Without a word I dived under the water and began to swim, holding my breath. I liked Nick, but I thought that Joe was really hot. When both looked at me I felt as though I was going to melt. Was it possible that I liked both? I mean, Joe was like three or four years older than me, so Joe and I wouldn't really work out. But Nick and I were around the same age. If they both kept flirting with me, then I would loose my mind. I was going to have to choose, even if it meant that neither of them knew.

The whole time I was thinking about this I stayed under the water holding my breath. I could hold my breath for a long time, and I decided I wanted to start a new record.

MEANWHILE ABOVE THE POOL SURFACE (Nick's POV)

I saw the way Brittney had looked at Joe when he had pouted. I think I was that only one that saw. Kevin was busy putting on sun tan lotion, and Joe was getting out of the pool.

The look was of longing, like she really liked him. I felt jealousy rise up into me. I was the one that liked her, and I was the one that was closer to her age. Yet I never saw her looking at me like that. But I had to keep myself calm. "Dude, I can't believe you fell for that!" I said laughing. Joe glared at me.

"She didn't seem like that type that could lie." Said Joe.

"Well duh! Where do you think her mom thinks she is right now? Her mom thinks that she slept over with her boyfriend named Jerry." Kevin started to laugh at Joe.

"Whatever." Joe mumbled and began rubbing his hair with his towel. Suddenly Kevin glanced over to the pool. He looked uneasy.

"Guys, she's been under the water for a long time." He said. We all froze.

"Maybe she'll come up in a bit." Joe suggested. We all starred at the pool and waited. When she didn't come up I freaked out.

"I'm gonna go get her." I said and dived into the pool. I saw her kind of hovering in the water and picked her up bridal style. I brought her up to the surface of the water gasping.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I began to swim toward the shallow end. Brittney starred wide eyed back at me.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked seeming totally confused.

"Your were under there for a long time. You could have died or something." I said relieved that she was okay.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to see how long I could hold my breath." Then she looked at me and must have seen my expression. "Did I scare you?" She asked. I slowly nodded my head. Her face grew sad. "I'm so so so so sorry! Can you every forgive me?" She asked.

"Fine, but you owe me now." I said.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it." Brittney said holding out her pinky. I just starred at it. "Your supposed to lock pinkies with me." Brittney said looking totally serious. I started laughing and she turned bright red. "I'm serious! Just do it!" I rolled my eye, but locked pinkies with her.

We were out of the water by the time we had unlocked our pinkies. I set Brittney on the ground and shook my head. Water flew everywhere and Brittney laughed. "Your hair isn't as curly when it's wet." She observed.

"Neither is yours." I shot back. She just shrugged. I starred at her for a second. She just looked so beautiful like that. I opened my mouth getting ready to spill my guts out when I remembered that Joe and Kevin were there. It just wasn't the right time. I had to plan it very carefully. This was going to take some time.

Suddenly Brittney's cellphone started ringing. She ran over to her chair and flipped it open. "Hello?" She said into the phone. I couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying, but she seemed to get a little sad. "Oh, okay. Be there in a few. Love ya, bye." She flipped her phone closed and turned to us. "My mom wants me home now."

"I can walk you home!" I offered before Kevin or Joe could say anything. Brittney smiled at me.

"Cool. Let me just change and then we can go." She walked into the house and I followed. I didn't want to go walking down the streets in my swim trunks.

Ilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetolaughilovetlaughilovetolaugh

Brit's POV

I walked downstairs making sure that I had everything. I saw nick waiting for me by the front door. "Ready?" He asked. "Ready." I said slipping my ballet flats on. He opened the door and let me walk out before walking out himself.

"So, what do you want to talk about while we are walking to your house?" Nick asked and I shrugged.

What's it like knowing that girls across the nation are in love with you?" I asked him. Nick laughed,

"To tell you the truth it just kind of freaks me out. It's like, they know us, but they don't know us. You know? Plus, I always get scared I'm going to be mauled by one when I go out in public." Nick said tugging on his hat.

"What's it like going to school?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Three words, I hate it." Nick started laughing.

"Nice. There is something I've been wondering lately though." Nick said suddenly serious. I starred at him wide eyed. "What?" I asked my breath catching.

"Do you think we will ever tell your sister?" He asked and I let out a breath kind of disappointed. I tried to hide it though.

"I hope so. I always feel bad lying to her, and to my mom, and to everyone. When do you think we will?" I asked.

"I don't know, but whenever we do it will be at the right time." Nick sounded so confident and sure that I smiled.

"You're probably right." I said. We turned a corner and I looked down the street. We were just a few blocks away from my house.

"Oh Nick, I almost forgot to ask you. Can you go on a double date with Jazz and her boyfriend on Friday?" Nick didn't say anything for a second. I knew he was just making sure he didn't have any plans.

"Yeah, I can." He said. He seemed happy about it.

"Great! But we are going to have to act like we are going out, just remember." I warned him and smiled to myself. Friday was going to be a great night.

"Don't worry. I'll remember." He said. "It'll be hard not too." He muttered to himself. I heard it, but I was not sure what he meant. Did he meant he really wanted to be my girlfriend, so pretending to be my boyfriend wouldn't be hard, or that I was annoying him so much that he wasn't going to forget. I decided not to ask.

He walked me all the way up to my driveway and up to my house. I glanced and my bedroom window and saw the curtains move. Great, Jasmine was watching. Now we would have to kiss. "Nick, Jazz's watching. We are going to have to kiss." I said whispered nervously to him. Nick didn't say anything, but he looked nervous too. Slowly he started to lean toward me. I leaned forward to and titled my head a bit. Our lips met and I almost fainted. I was kissing Nick Jonas! It was just a quick kiss, but I still felt satisfied. I grinned and Nick, but by the look of his face you could tell he thought I was acting.

"See ya later Brit." He called walking away.

"Bye, Jerry!" I called right back and walked into the house. I touched my lips were Nick's lips had just been. If only that had been real, if only he really liked me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is chapter eight. Hope you guys like it because it took me, like, hourse to write it. You guys are so lucky because for a few days I was in writes block. I already know the middle/ending of the story, but I just had no idea how I was going to get up to it, ya know? But today during dinner, I was struck with a brilliant idea. So I no longer have writers block. :-D**

**Special thanks to jbloverforever, JBFan4evr, and kstatefan99. Reviews make me happy. :-P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brother's, Starbucks, or Fool's Gold.**

**Claimer: I do own Jasmine, Brittney, their mom, and this plot.**

* * *

No one's POV

The week had flown by for Brittney. It was now a Friday, and tonight she and Nick were going to double date with Jasmine and her boyfriend. Brittney just hoped that Nick and she could pull it off. She had been kind of dreading it the whole week.

People streamed past her as she made her way out of the front doors of the school and out onto the sidewalk. That's when she saw Nick leaning casually against the outside of the school. He looked totally hot and mysterious with his blue aviators and his black hate on with his curls barely showing. Suddenly two girls walked over to him. One had light blonde hair and the other had dark brown hair, it looked like they had spent hours straightening them. Nick half smiled at them, the girls giggled and began to flirt with him. Twirling their hair with their fingers and batting their eyelashes.

Nick was totally nice about the whole thing. He just talked to them and ignored them when they tried to give him seducing looks. He glanced over and saw Brittney just get to the sidewalk. Now his half smile turned into a genuine grin and he stood straight up. "Brit!" He shouted motioning for her to come over.

Brittney smiled back at him and slowly made her way over ignoring the confused looks that the girls exchanged. She stood next to him and Nick draped his arm over her shoulders pulling her just a bit closer to him. Brittney saw the girls glaring at her. "Who is this?" The one with the blonde hair asked her blue eyes eyeing Brittney.

"This is my **girlfriend **Brittney." He said emphasizing girlfriend. The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" She asked sneering. Nick just grinned.

"Yep. Anyways, we've got to go. We have plans." And with that he took Brittney's hand and pulled her away from the two girls. Brittney didn't dare look back.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Brittney asked blushing. Nick was still holding her hand.

"I thought we could hang out before we went on our date." Nick said not looking at Brittney so he could hide his blush. Tonight would be the perfect night to tell her how he felt. He already had it all planned out. "Oh, okay. Just let me call my sister and tell her."

Brittney punched in her sister's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hey Brit." Jazz said when she picked up.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to hang out with Jerry before the double date."

"Okay, but don't get back too late. We need a lot of time to make sure we look hot." Jasmine said. Of course she was always thinking about the way she looked.

"I won't. Love ya, bye." Brit said before hanging up. Nick lead her to the parking lot where Kevin and Joe were parked. He opened the door and let her go in first. Then he jumped in and closed the door. Kevin immediately pulled out.

"Hey guys." Brittney said warmly.

"Hello." Kevin said quietly and dully. Brittney looked at Nick curiously.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Oh, he hasn't had Starbucks all day." Nick said and Brittney covered her mouth to keep her from laughing.

"Hi Brit!" Joe said with his usual hyperness, except he didn't turn around. Brittney wondered if he was mad at her and was only faking being happy.

Kevin drove them to Starbucks, but the parking lot was full. "Shit." Kevin muttered pulling a u-turn and finding them a parking space two blocks down. "Looks like we are going to have to walk their." Kevin said unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Everyone else did too and they started walking.

Suddenly Nick glanced over at Joe and noticed that Joe was wearing his red aviators. "That's were my favorite pair of sunglasses went. You stole them!" Nick yelled trying to grab them off of Joe's face. Joe took a step back and shielded his face with his arms.

"Yes, but you have to admit they look much better on me." Joe teased. Nick gave Joe a death glare and jumped on him. Both Nick and Joe's hate flew off revealing a head full of dark brown curls, and a head with straight dark brown hair. They wrestled each other to the ground. Brittney blushed because people started starring and Kevin started to try and break them up. Unfortunately Nick and Joe pulled him down and into the tussle. Kevin's hate also fell off.

People started to gather around the three brother's completely ignoring Brittney who stood their stunned. Finally Nick got his aviators from Joe and stood up. That's when he noticed all the people there. "Oh my Jonas! It's the Jonas Brothers!" One girl screamed out. People began pulling out their cell phones to take pictures.

"Crap." Joe said when he saw a flash go off. He stood up and pulled off his red hoodie and handed it too Brittney. Brittney slipped it on as fast as she could and pulled the hood over her had hiding her face.

Suddenly the paparazzi were there and taking pictures. "Jonas Brothers look over here!" "No look over here!" People shouted.

"Who is the girl with you?" A woman shouted and Brittney pulled the hood lower onto her face.

"Sorry about this." Nick whispered to Brittney. "If I were you I would run. They can get pretty nasty when they want to no something."

"Okay." Brittney said starting to feel dizzy by all the flashing lights. She wasn't what you would call photogenic.

"I'll see you tonight, at six." Nick said. Brittney nodded, and then she turned and took off running.

"She's getting away! Follow her!" She heard some shout and could hear footsteps running after her. She panicked. She ran down the street and turned into an alley. She saw a spot behind a trashcan and squeezed herself into it. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily. She was stuck in a tight ball with her back pressed up against the wall of a brick building. She heard the footsteps of the paparazzi run past her.

Brittney let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She waited a bit longer to make sure they didn't come back then slowly eased herself out into the open. Her dark brown eyes searched the alley before she silently began walking. She stepped out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk.

She still kept the hoodie on just in case some paparazzi were lurking around. She started down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. She checked her cell phone and read four thirty on it. That meant she only had an hour and a half to get ready! Suddenly she could hear Nick's voice. 'Brit, it's me, pick up'. Brittney flipped open her cell phone and spoke into it. "Hey. What's up?"

"Hey, I was just wondering if you got away safely from those people." Brittney could hear people talking in the background and assumed he was at Starbucks.

"Yeah, I did. What happened with you guys when I left?" She asked while crossing the street and turning the corner. She saw her school up ahead.

"Well, basically all the paparazzi went after you. The ones left kept trying to make us tell them who you were, but we didn't. Eventually they noticed we weren't going to tell them anything so they left." Brittney smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, I gotta go so I can get ready for our date tonight. Bye." He hung up and Brittney just closed her phone and stuck it in the front pocket of her jeans. She passed the school and walked across the street again. A few minutes later she was walking up her driveway sweaty and tired.

"What happened?" Jasmine said when she saw Brittney heading toward the bathroom. She eyed the red hoodie that Brittney was wearing.

"I'll tell you later." Brittney said, she needed time to think up a lie.

Brittney walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She turned on the shower and stripped off her sweaty clothes. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her body with a sigh.

After shampooing, and conditioning her hair, and washing her body she turned off the water and got out. She wrapped a towel around her hair to dry it faster and dried off her body. She wrapped another towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. She walked into her room and began to pick out her outfit.

Since they were just going to the movies she decided to pick out something simple but cute. She picked out a white tee that said 'true love never dies' in pink and silver letters. Then she picked out ripped Bermuda jeans with red flip flops, red headband, and a silver chain necklace with a red heart. It seemed like the perfect outfit. Hopefully Nick would get the hint.

She slipped into her outfit. Just as she was admiring it in the mirror Jasmine walked in. "Need help with makeup?" She asked flopping down onto Brittney's bed.

"Yes, please!" Brittney said and sat down. Immediately Jasmine went to work. Finally they were done and the doorbell rang.

Brittney's POV

"They're here!" Jasmine squealed and pulled me out into the hallway. I just managed to grab my purse before she was dragging me over to the front door. She flung it open to reveal Austin…And Nick. Nick in all his sexy glory. My jaw nearly dropped at seeing how hot he was.

"Austin!" Jasmine cried and flung her arms around the blonde guy's neck. I snapped back into attention and shyly stepped closer to Nick.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hey." He said right back and hugged me.

"Let's go! I can't wait to see the movie." Jasmine said already starting down the driveway with Austin right beside her.

"Who's driving us?" Nick asked me looking around as if someone would appear out of thin air with our ride. I laughed.

"No one silly, we're walking. The movie theatre is just a few blocks away."

"Oh, okay." Nick said and held out his hand for me to take. We quickly caught up to Jasmine and Austin and made small talk until we reached the movie theatre. Austin paid for Jasmine's ticket and Nick paid for mine. We walked up to the concessions and got in line.

"So, what do you want?" He asked me. I starred at the sign that had all the food and prices on it.

"Um…Just popcorn and water." I replied moving along with the line. I didn't really like soda; it just didn't go well with me.

"Okay." He said and when we got to the front of the line he ordered a medium popcorn, a water for me, and diet coke for him. We caught up to Jasmine and Austin and walked into the theatre. It was dark and we weaved ourselves carefully through the seats until we were five rows back and at the end of the row. Nick took of his sunglasses and hat since he knew no one would recognize him. I settled in waiting for the movie to start.

We were seeing the movie Fool's Gold. I didn't know what the movie was about, but my sister said that it sounded good so I trusted her on it.

Nick set the bucket of popcorn in his lap and I blushed as I grabbed a handful of it. Thankfully the theatre had gotten darker as the previews came on. I turned so I was straight forward and silently began to watch.

During the middle of the movie I felt as though someone was watching me. I turned my head and saw Nick starring at me. It looked like he was out of it. I smiled uncertainly at him and he snapped back into attention. He gave me a small smile and turned back to the movie. I just shrugged my shoulders and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

---

The movie was over so we got our trash and walked out of the theatre. We threw our trash into the trash can and made our way outside. It was now dark outside and just a bit chilly. I rubbed my bare arms; I couldn't believe I didn't bring a sweatshirt along! Nick noticed that I was cold and put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. Without thinking I snuggled up to him. "Are you warmer?" He asked me and I nodded.

I glanced over at Jasmine and Austin. They were a really funny couple. They were both outgoing, and hilarious. Right now they were laughing over something one of them had just said.

I smiled as I watched them. "What?" Nick said and I looked over at him. "Hmm?" I said still thinking about Jasmine and Austin.

"What are you smiling about?" Nick said a half smile on his face.

"Oh, well I was smiling at Jasmine and Austin. Aren't they such a cute couple?" I asked. Nick looked over at the two who were now holding hands and talking.

"Yeah," Nick said quietly. "They are."

We turned the corner and I saw my house. The light in my mom's bedroom was on so I knew she was going to be hammering us with questions. Of course Jazz and I wouldn't go into total detail. We would just give her enough answers to satisfy her.

Nick stopped at the end of the driveway and Jazz and Austin walked up to our front porch. Nick dropped his arms from my shoulders which were slowly becoming cold. I turned and faced him smiling. "I had fun tonight." I said.

"Me too. We should do it again sometime." Nick said. I nodded my head in agreement. We fell silent and I looked around awkwardly. When I looked back at Nick he was slowly leaning toward me, tilting his head and closing his eyes. I did the same and our lips met. My heart beat faster and adrenaline rushed through my body. I felt like I could do one hundred backhand springs, which I had no idea how to do. We pulled away and I gazed into his eyes. His brown eyes starred at my intently.

"Brittney I really-" He was cut off by Kevin pulling into our driveway. Joe jumped out and raced over to us.

"Hey guys! How was your date?" I blushed and groaned. Nick had a frustrated look on his face.

"Good." I managed to say after a second. Joe laughed.

"Anyways, you forgot something in our car." Joe said. He walked into the car and grabbed a big object and handed it to me. It was my backpack. "I thought you might need it for later." He said.

"Thanks." I said in reply.

"Welcome." Joe said and got into the passenger seat of the car. I turned back to Nick.

"What were you going to say before they came?" I asked. Nick just looked at me and shrugged.

"Oh…I was going to say that…That I really liked the movie." And with that he muttered a bye and jumped into the car. I waved as the pulled out of the driveway, my heart heavy. I thought he was going to say something like 'Brittney I really like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?' I guess he just didn't feel the same way.

I sighed and walked up to the front porch passing Austin on the way. "Bye Austin." I said.

"Bye." He replied giving me a high-five.

"So, did you kiss?" Jasmine asked me. I knew that I had to fake excitement.

"Yep, and he is a really good kisser! Did you kiss?" I asked her. She grinned at me.

"Yes! Oh my Jonas Austin is so dreamy." She exclaimed opening the front door. We stepped into the house. "I can still remember when he first asked me out." She said dreamily walking into the kitchen. It wasn't that hard to remember, they had only been going out for two weeks. Yet, I felt a pang of jealousy. I had no memory of 'Jerry' asking me out because he never did ask me out. He wasn't even real. He was just some guy we made up so it didn't look weird that I was constantly hanging out with some guy.

I wondered how long I was going to go out with 'Jerry' before anyone found out that I was friends with the Jonas Brothers. I kind of hoped that it was soon because I was getting tired of lying to my mom and sister, and I was getting tired pretending that I had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that I wanted to be real, but it didn't seem as though it would ever happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys I know. This is the shortest chapter ever! Don't worry because the next one will be much much longer. I can't wait to start it. The ending of this chapter is just a bit fast because I have to start homework! Anyways, hope you like it, and please review!**

**Special Thanks to jbloverforever, xtremeJBfan, JBFan4evr, and xoxBubbilicious (thanks for the, uh, compliments).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers.**

**Claimer: I do own Brittney, Jasmine, and this plot!**

* * *

Brittney's POV

It was Saturday morning and I had just woken up. My eyes were still closed and I willed myself to go back to sleep. I turned onto my other side and snuggled up a bit closer to the sleeping form next to me. During the night they had taken all the covers.

With my eyes still closed I reached over and managed to pull free a little corner of the comforter. I curled up into a ball and laid it onto me. After a few minutes I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to get back to sleep. I opened my eyes and starred up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

Last night seemed like a dream. The image of Nick leaning into to kiss me, and the feel of his lips on mine kept coming to me. Then Joe had to ruin it all. Don't get me wrong, Joe is hilarious and fun to be around, but he ruined what could have been the best moment of my life. Or that's what I think at least.

I turned my head and looked at the person lying next to me. Jasmine had the comforter wrapped around her whole body. Her curly medium brown hair was all over the places. Her breaths were deep and even, and I knew she was in a deep sleep.

Of course we had stayed up all night lying in my bed talking about every detail about our double date. Like how hot Austin and Nick looked, and what we liked (or sometimes didn't like) about what they were wearing. We also managed to talk about the kissing and if there was tongue. There wasn't any for either of us.

I let out a soft sigh and sat up pulling my hair into a low ponytail. I stood up and walked over to my closet and grabbed a black sweatshirt. I slowly felt warmth return to my arms.

I was just about to walk out of my room and to the kitchen when I heard Jasmine move in the bed. "Brit?" She asked her voice hoarse from the lack of us during the night. I turned around and walked back over to the bed.

"Yeah?" I asked. Her eyes were still droopy with sleep.

"Are you going to have breakfast?" She asked rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. I nodded. "Wait for me then, I want to eat with you." Jasmine pushed the comforter off her and got off my bed. She grabbed my white fleece sweatshirt and put it on. We both walked over to the kitchen.

I got out a box of Lucky Charms, a bowl, a spoon, and the carton of milk. I poured some cereal and milk into my bowl and began to eat. Jasmine made some toast and hot chocolate.

"Good morning girls!" My mother said happily rushing into the kitchen smiling. She was a total morning person which Jasmine and I were not. "Morning mom." My sister and I mumbled sleepily. My mom just ignored our less than enthusiastic greeting and busied herself with wiping down the counters with a wet rag.

"Anyways, I'm going to work in a few minutes and I won't be home until late. So today you two have to go to the store and get some groceries. Here's the list." She said handing the list of foods we need to me.

"Kay." I said and went back to eating my cereal.

"Well I must be going. See you tonight!" She said kissing us both on the forehead before rushing out the door.

We finished our breakfast and went back into my room. We laid back on my bed and wrapped the comforter around us. I sighed distractedly and looked around. Something was in the back of my head nagging me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and turned to Jasmine. "Hey Jazz?" I asked quietly hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah?" She asked her eyes still closed. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"What if you had feelings for someone, and you wanted to tell them, but you didn't know how. What would you do?" I asked in that one breath. Jasmine's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Oh my Jonas! You love Jerry!?" Her brown eyes starred deeply into my identical brown eyes. I blushed.

"Y-Yes." I lied, I just needed information on how to tell Nick that I liked him.

"Oh. My. Jonas!" Jasmine squealed clapping her hands together like a little girl.

"But how do I tell him?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, first you have to wait until you know it's the right time." Jasmine started.

"How will I know?" I asked cutting her off.

"You just will! It will all feel right, and stuff. Then you look him deeply in the eyes and say it."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked choosing my words carefully.

"You'll never know unless you tell him." Jasmine said. Suddenly I wanted to go to a different topic.

"We better get ready and go grocery shopping before we forget." I said changing the subject. I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I threw on a cute pair of jean Capri's, and a light green t-shirt. I ran a hand threw my medium brown curly hair and I walked out into the hallway. I slipped my cellphone and the list of food we needed into my front pocket. "Jazz are you ready!" I called.

"Yeah!" Jazz yelled and strutted out of her bedroom and cat walked down the hall. She was wearing black skinny jeans, and a turquoise t-shirt that said 'Hollister' in big white letters. She had put her hair up in a high ponytail that swung back and forth when she walked.

"Cute outfit!" I said admiringly and she grinned.

"Thanks. Now let's go." We both slipped on flip flops and headed out the door. I locked it behind us and we started down the street. All the lawns were just become a healthy green, and people were working in their gardens. It was a perfect day.

It was actually pretty warm and I was starting to sweat. I glanced at my sister who seemed perfectly fine, and she was in jeans! I tried to fan myself with my hand, but nothing was working. My hair was starting to stick to my neck and forehead. I was relieved when we saw the grocery store up ahead.

The automatic doors slide to the side and we stepped into the air conditioned building. I let out a soft sigh of happiness and grabbed a shopping cat. That's when I noticed Jasmine wasn't there. I looked over and saw her talking to one of her friends who was working the register. I rolled my eyes and decided that she could catch up with me later.

I took the list of food we needed out of my pocket. The first thing was milk. I went down one aisle, took a left and walk into the freezer section pushing my shopping cart in front of me. I went over to one of the freezer and opened it. I took a carton of milk out and put it into the shopping cart. I glanced at the list for the next item, chips.

It took awhile, but I got everything on the list that we needed and made my way back to the register. That's when I saw my sister standing by the rack of magazines. Her face was pale and a look of shock was on her face. I rolled the shopping cart closer to her, the wheels squeaking as it moved. The noise must have snapped her out of her daze because she snatched the magazine she was starring at and looked around frantically. When she spotted me just a few minutes later she ran at me and almost knocked me over. "What the hell?" I said to her totally pissed off. She pushed the magazine into my face.

"Look at this!" She commanded and I did. On the cover was a picture of Kevin, Joe, and Nick. They all looked dirty and Joe and dirt on the side of his face. I looked over to see Nick who was standing right next to…Me. I gasped. My face turned pale and I felt woozy. The cover read 'Another new girl caught up with the Jonas brothers? Turn to page 134 to find out.' I turned to page 134. There was another picture, but this time I was wearing Joe's red hoodie. I scanned the paragraph.

_"The Jonas Brother's were seen walking to Starbucks with a mysterious little lady friend. Onlookers said they seemed like they had been friends for awhile the way they were laughing and talking. After the paparazzi had come Joe threw of his hoodie and gave it to her so she could hide her face, but it was too late. We do not know the girls name, or anything really about her. The Jonas Brother's would reveal nothing about her and said that she was "only a fan who had asked for an autograph". But is that really true? We think…"_

I tore my eyes away from the article and turned toward my sister. My mind raced. I had to think up a lie and fast. "Uh…" Was all I could manage to say. Jazz starred at her suspiciously.

"Brittney. What's going on?" She asked me slowly. My eyes widened and the back of my neck started to sweat.

"Jazz, you didn't tell me you knew the Jonas Brothers!" I joked, stalling. Jazz glared at me.

"That is not me." She said jabbing her pointer finger at the picture of me on the cover. "That is you." Her voice was sharp. I winced, she sounded angry.

"I would love to say that I am in fact best friends with the Jonas Brothers, but that would be a lie." I said, lying. "I just saw them and asked them if they remembered me. They said they didn't so I was telling them where and when I met them. That's when the paparazzi showed up. Joe didn't want me to end up like all those girls that other girls would attack randomly just because they were spotted talking to the Jonas Brothers." I said, rambling. Hopefully she believed me.

"Oh…" She said a few minutes later. "Okay." She sounded like she believed me, but at the way her eyes looked at me I knew she didn't. At least she was faking like she did. I gave her a fake smile.

"Those people are such gossipers. Anyways, let pay for this food and go home. I don't want to get attacked." I said trying to act calm and goofy like it was no big deal. I went up to the cash register, paid for the food, and we left.

When we got home I immediately ran into my room and locked the door. I sat down on my unmade bed and took my cellphone out of my pocket. I flipped it open and called Nick. I got his voicemail so I decided to call Joe. He picked up right away. "Joe?" I said quietly fighting back tears.

"Yeah?" He asked uncertainly. Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Th-The paparazzi got a picture of me! We are on the cover of a magazine! And their asking about us, and I think they're onto us, and everything is a mess!" I said my voice shaking.

"What?!" Joe shouted and I cringed. "This is horrible!"

"I know." I said sobbing. "I don't know what to do." Joe was quiet for a moment.

"Brit, I've got to go. Don't worry though. Stay low and we'll try to take care of it. Bye." Then he hung up. I cradled the phone in my arms and whipped my tears away. I needed to be strong.

Joe's POV (first time for everything)

After I hung up with Brittney I walked over to Kevin and Nick. It was our break time and we were eating lunch. I sat down on the couch next to Nick. "Guys, I've got some bad news." I said. They both looked at me and noticed my seriousness.

"Brittney just called and said that she's on a cover of a magazine, with us." Nick gasped and Kevin's eyes got wide.

"What?!" They both shouted at the same time. I nodded and ran a hand through my straightened dark brown hair.

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked.

"I don't know." I said turning to Kevin. He was the oldest, and probably the wisest out of the three of us.

"The paparazzi are going to be watching us very closely." Kevin said. 'We are just going to have to be careful for now on." I sighed, so much for wise Kevin.

"We have to think of something. Brittney was crying when she called." I said and Nick perked up a bit.

"She was crying?" He asked and I nodded.

"I better call her to see if she's okay." He said and pulled out his cellphone. He walked out of the room already talking to her. I turned to Kevin and we exchanged confused looks. What was going on with Nick and Brittney?

I just shrugged and turned toward Kevin. "She should stay low for a little while; this will blow off in no time." Kevin said, and I nodded. Finally he was actually saying something wise.

"Do you think something is up with Nick and Brit?" I asked. Kevin grinned.

"Yeah. We need to ask him about that when we have the time." I laughed and I felt my energy burst up again. Just then Nick walked in. He was smiling to himself and when he saw us starring at him he stopped.

"What?" He asked. I bounced over to him.

"Nothin Nicky. We were just getting excited to start recording in a few minutes." I said poking him in the sides. Nick just eyed me.

"How much red bull did he drink while I was gone?" He asked Kevin. Kevin just shook his head.

"None." Kevin said. They both burst out laughing. I grinned, I always knew how to make them laugh. Just then our producer walked in.

"Come on guys, it's time to start part two of recording." We followed him into the studio, all thoughts of Brittney completely gone.

* * *

**Disclaimer: This chapter was actually not my idea. This idea belongs to JBFan4evr. Thank you so much for giving me the idea because without it I would still be puzzeling over what to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! I am so happy to be putting it up because now it gets juicer! The drama is gonna get higher! I am dancing in my seat as I type this!**

**Special thanks to and a big pat on the back to jbloverforever for reviewing my previous chapter. (I understand that it was only up for two days, so I forgive you all.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers.**

**Claimer: I own Jazz, Brit, and this plot! (Which totally rocks if I do say so myself!)**

* * *

Brittney's POV

"You know the Jonas Brothers?" A girl with way to straight hair that I knew had to be dyed blonde asked. She held up the magazine that I was in. I looked at it disgusted and took a step back.

"Not really. I just saw them and asked if they remembered me from one of their concerts, that's all." I said trying to find an exit. By second period I had been surrounded by people asking me if I knew the Jonas Brothers. Of course Jasmine told them I did; she just didn't know how right she was.

"Oh." The girls said looking disappointed. She turned and walked away as I let out a soft sigh. I walked over to my locker and stuffed my binder into it. I closed it, snapped the lock on, and headed down to the lunch room.

Our lunchroom has three levels. The bottom level is where all the popular girls/guys sit, the middle level is where the not popular and not loser/geek sits, and the top level is where the losers and geeks sit. I usually sat in the middle level with Cassidy, Megan, and Trisha.

Today, thank god, was actually a good lunch. Hamburgers and fries. I went through the line also choosing a banana. As I typed in my lunch account number I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Jasmine walking toward me. "Come sit with me today." She said leading me over to her table which, with no surprise, was on the bottom level.

I nervously took a seat next to her pulling on my dark purple shirt that had three quarter inch sleeves. All the people that sat at my table looked at me in awe. That's when the questions started. "Are you best friends with the Jonas Brothers?" "Have you been to their house?" "Have you seen them without their shirts on?" I looked desperately for help at Jasmine who looked just as desperate.

"I don't know the Jonas Brothers." I said raising my voice so everyone around the table could hear me. The table fell silent. I couldn't take it anymore. "You know what? I think I'm going to go and sit with Trisha, Megan, and Cassidy." I said standing up and picking my tray up. I walked away before they could say anything and over to my friends.

I slid in next to Trisha who raised an eyebrow questioningly at me while she ate a French fry. "Don't ask." I said, meaning don't ask where I just was and don't ask about the Jonas Brothers. Trisha just nodded.

"So, over the weekend I decided to try and find some cute spring outfits to put together, and when I tried on some of my clothes they didn't fit! I really need to go shopping." Trisha said and all my friends perked up. Unlike me they loved to shop.

"Me too, I have no cute clothes." Megan said running a hand through her wavy strawberry blonde hair. That was so not true. Megan had really cute clothes. She also shopped at the best stores.

"We should totally go shopping over the weekend." Cassidy gushed and then glanced over at me. I never went shopping with them, I just thought it seemed to boring. They all gave me the puppy dog face, which I was immune to.

"No," I said. "No way." They knew by the tone of my voice that I wasn't going to cave. All three of them sighed.

"Fine, but one day you will go shopping with us." Trisha said grinning at me. I knew she would find a way. Hopefully it just wasn't going to be soon.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. We finished our lunch and then headed for fourth period.

School was finally over for the day. I didn't even want to think about the Jonas Brothers at that point. I had been asked about them so many times that I just automatically said no.

"Hey Brit, it's me. Pick up!" I heard Nick's voice say and pulled my phone out from the front pocket of my dark jean Bermuda shorts. I flipped it open and spoke.

"Hey Nick. What's up?" I stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to turn red so I could walk across.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang." Nick said.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I have a crap load of homework that's due tomorrow." I said silently cursing all the teachers who had given me the homework.

"Well, how 'bout you come over and I can do my homework with you?" Nick asked sounding hopeful.

"You have homework?" I asked totally surprised. Nick laughed.

"Just because I don't go to school doesn't mean I don't get an education. And yes my tutor does give me homework." I laughed after his comment.

"Well, let me just call me mom and see if it's okay." I said hanging up before he could say anything. I quickly called my mom.

"Hello?" I heard my mom ask from the other line.

"Hey mom, it's Brit. Can I go over to Jerry's and do homework with him?" I asked.

"Well, if he has homework too then yes." My mom replied. I grinned.

"Thank you soo much mom! I'm going to call him back and tell him it's a yes. Love ya, bye!" I said into the phone and hung up. Then I called Nick back.

"She said yes!" I said into the phone right after Nick had answered.

"Cool, look to your right." He said and I frowned.

"Why?" I asked not sure if I really wanted to.

"Just do it." Nick ordered.

"Fine." I said and turned to look to my right.

There stood Nick looking totally casual and hot. He wore black skinny jeans, a sky blue polo, and his usual sunglasses and hat. He gave me his famous smile and started to slowly walk toward me. I just wanted to melt right there. "Hey." He said once he reached me.

"Hey," I replied. "How did you know that my mom was going to say yes?" I asked.

"Just a hunch, here let me take that for you." He lifted my backpack off of my shoulders and slung it onto his shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said shyly. We stood in silence for a moment, which was totally awkward.

"So, let's go to my house so we can start our homework!" Nick said faking enthusiasm. I just laughed and we began to walk towards his house.

Nick's POV

I led Brittney into my room where I set her backpack down onto my bed. I walked over to my desk and gathered all my books and papers and put them on my bed too. "Ready to get started?" I asked her. She just nodded. I could tell that she did qualify doing homework as fun.

I laughed and sat down on my bed. Brittney walked over and sat down next to me unzipping her backpack. I opened up my history textbook and looked down at the sheet that Mr. Greene had given me. _"Identify the pros and cons of fighting for freedom."_ It looked easy enough.

We sat in silence for along time both of us just doing our homework. Suddenly my stomach growled. I didn't want to eat just yet because I wanted to finish my history homework. My stomach gave another loud growl and Brittney turned to me. "Seems like your hungry." She said and stood up. "That's good because I am too. Can we get something to eat?" She asked.

"Sure." I said standing up too. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Where are Kevin and Joe?" Brittney asked as she went and sat at the table. Funny, I was just thinking the same thing.

"I have no idea. They were here when I left. Maybe they are in the basement or something." I replied opening the fridge. "Okay, what do you want? A sandwich? Chocolate milk? Ooh, how about ice cream?"

"Ice cream wins hands down!" Brittney declared jumping out of her seat and bouncing over to me. I pulled open the freezer and we looked. We had three different flavors; chocolate with fudge, cookie dough, or vanilla.

"I rule out vanilla. I just can't stand it." Brittney said eyeing the tub of vanilla ice cream with disgust.

"Doesn't that also mean you rule out cookie dough?" I asked pulling out the cookie dough ice cream.

"What? Why?" Brittney asked looking totally confused.

"Because it is also vanilla." I replied with a laugh.

"That doesn't count. It has real cookie dough in it." She argued pulling out the chocolate with fudge ice cream. "But I guess I'll just go with the chocolate and fudge."

I took out two bowls and scooped some cookie dough ice cream into one bowl, and chocolate fudge ice cream into another. We both grabbed spoons and sat down at the table.

"Mmm, I love chocolate ice cream." Brittney said after a few bite fulls.

"Vanilla's better." I commented taking a few bits of my ice cream.

"EW, no! Chocolate is the best!" Brittney said glaring at me.

"Whatever you say…" I replied grinning at her. She glared at me again and finished her ice cream.

We put our dirty bowls into the sink and walked back up to my room. We were just getting settled in to start where we left off when Kevin walked in. "Hey Brit. Hey Nick. Nick, can I see you for a sec?" Kevin asked starring innocently at me. I knew I should be cautious.

"Yeah. Sure." I said slowly taking my time to get off the bed and walk over to him. He pulled me out into the hallway and into his and Joe's room. He pushed me onto his bed and sat down on Joe's bed next to Joe. "What the heck?" I said sitting up.

Both starred at me half smiling. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You like Brittney, don't you?" Kevin asked. My eyes widened. How did they find out?

"What?" I asked

"You like Brittney. You have since the moment you saw here! It was love at first sight and you are going to ask her to go out with you sometime soon." Joe said his eyes dancing. He looked as though he had just won the lottery.

I couldn't let them know that I liked Brittney. They would start teasing us way before I would get the chance to ask her out. I had to think fast.

"I don't like her!" I said my voice rising.

"Yes you do! You are so nice to her and you are always hanging out with her!" Kevin said. They had been watching me, very closely.

"I've only been doing that because I feel sorry for her!" I blurted out rather loudly. _Good lie Nick. Just keep going with it._ I encouraged myself and kept talking. "When I first saw her she was getting bullied and she was crying. Then when I learned more about her I saw that she didn't have many friends and that her sister was way too pushy. I figured that-"

Suddenly the door flew open. I turned around to see Brittney standing there. Her face was bright red and her eyes had this glassy look, like she was about to cry. "You are only hanging out with me because you are sorry for me?" Brittney said quietly.

"Were you listening in?" I asked.

"Puh-lease Nick! I could hear you all the way from your **bed**!" She said her voice louder and shaky. Then she turned around and ran into my room.

"Brit wait!" I called and chased after her. She was on my bed gathering all her stuff and stuffing it into her backpack. "Brit, let me explain!" I begged coming closer to the bed. She turned toward me and I saw tears running down her face.

"I already heard your explanation Nicholas! I don't need pity friends." She said standing up and slinging the backpack onto her back. I followed her downstairs.

"I'm sorry. You don't get it. I-"

"I get it! You feel sorry for me, so you think you are being a good person by hanging out with me. Well did it do any good! You feel bored hanging out with a person you obviously don't want to be with, and I get stuck feeling like a fool!" She yelled slipping on her flip flops. "I can't believe I wanted to ask you out." She cried before running out the front door.

I starred after her, my mouth hanging open.

Brittney's POV

I flung open my front door and ran in slamming it closed behind me. I dropped my backpack and ran to my room. Just before I got there I was stopped by Jasmine. She didn't exactly see me since she was trying to put her hair up. "Hey Brit." She finished putting her hair up and looked at me. "Whoa! What happened?" She asked walking over to me.

"N-Jerry and I got into a fight." I cried sniffling. She hugged me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me stroking my hair.

"Not right now. Probably later. I just need to cry it out first." I said pulling away from her and running into my room. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I dove onto my bed and snuggled into the cover laying my head onto my pillow. Soon my pillow was soaking wet with my tears.

After my tears had subsided a bit I pulled out my phone and called Trisha. "Trisha?" I said quietly into the phone.

"Yeah?" Trisha replied.

"I'll go shopping with you this weekend." Looks like they finally got me to go shopping with them, too bad I'll probably be depressed the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya everyone! -ducks rotten tomatoes- Yes I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I have a good explanation. See I had a history test this week and my history teacher loves to make the tests really hard, so I was studying all week. Anyways, I am excite to present chapter 11 to everyone! I'm even more excited to start chapter 12 (Which will be up tomorrow)!**

**Special thanks to jbloverforever, xtremeJBfan (peace love n jb), xoxoBubblicious, JonasLover17, and NickJonasLover2007! I'm happy to see some new people! And I am happy to see some old people (your loyalty means a lot!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Mandy.**

**Claimer: I own Brittney, Jasmine, Brit's friends and this plot!**

* * *

Brittney's POV

I was awoken by the sound of Nick's voice saying my name. Confused, I opened my eyes to see that it was actually his ring tone from when he called. The screen of my silver razor flashed saying that I had three missed calls. All of them were from Nick.

I sighed and deleted all of them, not bothering to hear what he had to say. Then I turned it off. I didn't need to hear his voice all day long. It would just remind me about how pathetic I was. I was so pathetic that a celebrity took pity on my and became my friend.

Suddenly I heard someone knock on my door. "Brit, wake up! You don't want to be late for school." Jazz shouted from the other side of the door. I could hear her retreating footsteps just a few second later.

I sat up and pushed the covers off of me. I had a headache from crying so much last night, just one of the many side effects of being depressed. Luckily I had had enough sense to finish my homework last night so know one would ask any questions. I wasn't able to answer them yet.

I got out of bed and threw on light blue jeans and a red t-shirt that said 'I'm random' in white cursive letters. I put my hair in two braids and looked at myself in the mirror.

The outfit looked totally cute on me. It didn't show that I was depressed at all, which was exactly what I was going for. It was my face that gave me away. My eyes were puffy from crying, and my face was tear streaked.

I turned and opened my bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. Hoping that I wouldn't see Jazz or my mom I bowed my head and hurried toward the bathroom. Once I was safely in the bathroom and I closed the door and locked it. I starred at myself in the mirror for a few minutes before getting to work. First I splashed some cold water onto my face; one to wake me up more, and two to get rid of the puffiness. Then I began to wash my face with warm water and my face cleanser. I dried my face and applied some eyeliner (my sister had taught me how to do it on Sunday) and clear lip gloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. Perfect.

I stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the kitchen. I looked at the table and saw oatmeal, hot chocolate, and toast with butter on it. My sister sat next to the food eating a bowl of cereal. When she saw me enter she grinned. "Is the for me?" I asked pointing at the food.

"Yep. It's something that I like to call comfort food, comes in handy after you have a fight with your boyfriend." She said motioning for me to come over and sit down. At the word boyfriend I winced, but didn't bother to correct her.

"Maybe I should break up with Jerry. I mean, I don't think we're gonna work out." I said trying to figure out a way so that she won't wonder why I'm not speaking to Jerry anymore. Jasmine just laughed.

"Brit, that's a silly reason to break up with Jerry. Fights happen all the time, relationships aren't perfect." She said and stood. She walked over to the sink and rinsed her bowl out. "Now, we have to go to school in five minutes and I still need to do my makeup. You get ready and try to make up with your boy, kay?" She asked and walked out before I could reply.

_Great, _I though. _I'm stuck going out with a boy who doesn't even like me._

I sighed and finished my breakfast and rinsed my dishes. I put all my homework into my backpack and slipped on red flip flops. "Jazz, come on! We're gonna be late!" I shouted my voice echoing around our quiet house.

Suddenly Jasmine appeared from the hallway. Like always she looked gorgeous. She had straightened her hair and wore a striped light yellow and white tunic with black leggings underneath. She slipped on white ballet flats and grabbed her backpack. "Ready!" She sang and we walked out the door.

All of my friends knew that Jerry and I were in a fight. They didn't know why, and what the fight was about and I was going to keep it that way. I just told them that I wasn't ready to go into detail, only that Jerry had said something very mean and rude to me. This was partly true.

"Brit, you and your friends should sit at my table today." Jasmine said. Even though what she said was a suggestion, the tone of her voice made it a command. I just nodded my head and got into the lunch line.

School lunches are almost never good. We have a fast food line, and a hot lunch line. On Wednesdays both lines serve the same lunch, which is always a really nasty lunch. Today it was chicken finger and tri tators in the fast food line, so I was obviously in it. Chicken fingers and tri-tators was one my favorite school lunches. I grabbed a banana along with three chicken fingers and one tri-tator and headed toward my table.

My friends were already there. History, my class before lunch, was always let out late because Mrs. Gregory loved to go on and on about it. "Hey." I said in a quiet voice trying to fake happiness. "Jazz said we're sitting with her today." Instantly my friend's faces lit up. They were going to sit at the popular table. It was every persons dream.

They all stood up and followed me down to the bottom level where Jasmine was. "Brit, Trisha, Megan, Cass! Over here!" Jazz said waving us over to her. It sat on her right, Trisha sat on my right and Megan and Cass sat across from us. Trisha, Megan, and Cass couldn't stop grinning.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jazz asked me putting her arm around my shoulders and giving me a slight squeeze. I forced a smile.

"Better." I said and took a bit of one of my chicken fingers that had just been dipped in ketchup.

"That's good because I hate seeing my sister sad." She took her arm back, but leaned against me to let me know that she was still there for me. I smiled a genuine smile. My sister really did care for me, even if she did show it in a weird way.

Suddenly I heard Nick's voice. I forgot that I had turned my phone on right before I came to lunch. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and flipped it open. "Hi, Jerry." I said letting him know that I was at school. He just ignored it.

"Look Brit, you have to listen to me…" I stood up and mouthed 'be right back' before turning and walking into the girls bathroom. Nick was still talking and finally I spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." I said and heard Nick let out a frustrated sigh.

"Please, just let me explain." Nick pleaded and I shook my head.

"I heard enough of your explanation yesterday. Do you know how embarrassing it is to know that some celebrity was being your pity friend?" I asked harshly.

"You don't get it though!" Nick said with hurt in his voice.

"No, I get it. And I just wanted to let you know that I'm not ready to talk to you. So could you just leave me alone, Nick?" I said, and when he didn't say anything I hung up.

I sighed and whipped some stray tears off of my cheeks smudging my eye liner. I stayed in the bathroom a bit longer fixing my makeup before walking back out toward my friends. _God, I'm sad all over again! _I thought to myself before taking a seat between Jazz and Trisha. They both looked at me and I shook my head. I sat there for the rest of lunch just picking at my food.

Nick's POV

I was lying on my bed tears in my eyes. All I could hear was the dial tone that my phone was making. I can't believe Brittney had just hung up on me. I had really messed up.

"Nick?" Kevin asked softly knocking on my door before stepping into my room. I sat up wiping my face with the back of my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked tiredly.

"Is something the matter? After you and Brittney had that fight you don't seem like yourself. Do you feel guilty about her knowing why you were hanging out with her?" He asked, and I finally burst.

"It's not that! That was a total lie! I actually really liked her a lot, but I chickened out every time I was about to ask her out." I said holding back tears. Kevin sat down on the edge of my bed. He had a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asked, he was sure nosy about my love life.

"Because I didn't want you guys teasing me in front of her. It was just going to make me even more embarrassed about asking her out. And now she hates me?" Kevin opened his mouth to say something. But just then Joe walked in.

"Hey bros." He said casually jumping onto my bed and stretching out. We weren't working today so today was just chill day.

"Hey." Kevin and I said in unison.

"What's up?" Kevin looked to me and raised his eyebrow as if to ask 'can I tell him?' I nodded my head and Kevin told Joe all about the whole Brittney situation. Joe sat up his dark brown eyes huge.

"Nice going Nick! You probably scared her away." I felt my eyes fill up.

"I know!" I said miserably and Kevin slapped Joe in the back of the head.

"This is not the kind of pep talk Nick needs. We need to help him figure out how to get Brittney to forgive him."

Joe nodded and stood up. "I'm hungry." He announced. Kevin and I just looked at him with confused looks on our faces.

"And that is gonna help Nick how?" Kevin asked and I laughed. Joe just glared at us.

"Food will fuel our brains and make us smarter." He said simply and walked out of my room.

"Huh, I though school made you smarter." I said before getting up and following him down to the kitchen.

We decided to make lunch. While Joe is crazy and can't sit still for a second he was the one running around getting the ingredients for the food that we were making. Kevin and I were the ones actually making the food.

By the time we were actually done making pasta, ham sandwiches Joe was tired out. We all sat down at the table and dug in. I took a bit of my ham sandwich suddenly wondering what Brittney was at the moment. I knew she was at school but was she in class, or the bathroom, or the hall? I sat there for a few seconds thinking this over before snapping out of my trance.

"Well, I get girls by…" Joe started to go on and on about how he would get girls. They were all by using cheesy pick up lines, but I wasn't like that. I was more of the sweet guy who would just casually come up to them and start talking to them.

"Joe, we are trying to make Brit forgive me!" I said exasperated.

"Fine, then let's call Many and ask her what she thinks we should do." Joe said pulling out his cellphone and calling Mandy. He put it on speaker phone so we all could talk. She picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hey Joe!" She said into the phone.

"Don't forget about Kevin and Nick!" Kevin shouted so she could here him. We heard her laugh.

"And Kevin and Nick! So, what's up?" She asked, we could hear the radio on in the background.

"Well, Nick is having some girl troubles. So we though we should ask a girl to see what he should do." Joe said.

"It's nice to be recognized as a girl. I remember one time when your mom started teasing you about liking me and you're just like, 'Mandy's not a girl! She's just Mandy!' I was so mad." Mandy said laughing. Her voice got all dreamy as she thought about the past. Joe laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. Anyways, so Nick liked this girl, but accidentally hurt her feelings. Now she won't even talk to him. What should he do? Joe said in the phone after Kevin had nudged him with his elbow. Mandy was silent for a little while then spoke.

"Have you tried apologizing?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I already tried that, but like Joe said before she won't even talk to me." I said feeling miserable again.

"Ooh, I see. Hmm…" She said and I knew she was tapping her chin with her index finger. "I have an idea!" She exclaimed happily after a few minutes.

"Really?" I said feeling myself grin.

"Yep! Now listen up closely because I'm only gonna say this once." We all leaned in and listen to Mandy tell us about her plan. It was perfect.

"Thanks Mandy. You've been a real help. I'll call you tomorrow, kay?" Joe said into the phone.

"Okay. Bye." Mandy said before hanging up.

"Well, I gotta go and start setting up for the plan." I said and ran up to my room. I close my door and suddenly had the urge to call Brittney. I didn't do it, though, because I knew Brittney wouldn't pick up.

She was mad at me, but she wouldn't be for long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve is up and I am soo happy. I hope you guys like it. To give me inpiration I even listened to some Jonas Brothers songs.**

**Special thanks to xtremejbfan, and jbloverforever (you are so sweet!). I love reviews and I am so surprised at how many I've gotten. I know it's not a lot considering some people have like 100 reviews by there fourth chapter, but for my first fan fiction I think that this is pretty good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, or Lerado's.**

**Claimer: I own Brittney, Jasmine, their mom, and this plot! And Cassidy!**

* * *

Brittney's POV

It was a Thursday, and I was happy to say that Nick hadn't called me since Tuesday during lunch. I woke up feeling fully refreshed and in a really good mood. Maybe because I hadn't cried since Tuesday or maybe because I was one day closer to it being the weekend, either way I was happy.

I hummed as I took a shower, got dressed, and even ate breakfast. Finally my sister stopped me in the hallway. "Are you okay?" She asked checking my forehead to see if I had a fever. I just smiled.

"I actually feel great today!" I said and smiled at her. Jazz smiled back.

"So, you and Jerry made up?" She asked and my smile faltered for a second, but then stayed on.

"You could say that." I said not wanting to lie to her anymore. Jazz's smile turned into a full grin.

"Good 'cause you guys are soo cute together!" She said and skipped to her bedroom. When she was gone I rolled my eyes and finished getting ready.

Today our mom was able to take us too school, so we didn't have to get ready as fast. So, all three of us took our time. Finally it was eight o'clock and it was time to go. "Girls, get your backpacks it's time to go." My mom called from the kitchen. I grabbed my backpack off my bed and glanced at the mirror. I looked super cute with my curls framing my face.

"Brittney?!" My mom called again.

"Coming!" I shouted and rushed out of my room. I ran over to the front door and pulled on my Adidas tennis shoes. I slung my backpack onto one shoulder and headed over to the garage door.

My sister and mom were already in the car. Since my sister was there first she got shotgun. I sighed and sat in the back. There was more room in the back anyways. I buckled my seatbelt and sat back already wishing that school was over.

Suddenly you could hear a muffled voice saying 'DJ Danga Dj Danga!' I pulled my cellphone out and looked at the caller id. It said Joe. I sighed and rolled my eyes, he could give me away. I looked up and saw Jazz looking at me questiongly; I just shrugged and flipped my phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey Brit it's Joe." Joe said into the phone. Hello captain obvious.

"I know, I could tell by the ring tone." I said laughing. I heard Joe chuckling on the other end.

"Yeah, I thought I would surprise you. Anyways, I was just wondering if you are still mad at us." I didn't say anything for a moment. I was thinking. Was I mad at them? "Brit, are you still there?" Joe said into the phone.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good. So, are you gonna answer my question?" He asked.

"Yes. And my answer is that I'm not mad at you or K-Paul, but I am mad at Jerry. He humiliated me."

"Why did you call Kevin Paul and Nick Jerry?" Joe asked.

"Because I'm in the car with my mom and sister?" I whispered hoping that my sister wasn't trying to eavesdrop.

"Ooh, okay. Anyways, I got to go. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Adam." I said and closed my phone. I slipped it into my pocket.

"So, who was that?" Jazz asked trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Adam, I said trying not laugh at my lame lie.

"Oh, and I thought you told me that you and Jerry weren't fighting anymore." Jazz said, I could tell she was trying to take the anger out of her voice.

"We were talking about something else." I lied again. "We were playing video games, and Nick cheated." I explained when Jazz still hadn't said anything.

"Oh." She said back and turned back around to face front. I knew she wasn't happy with my answer. Some part of my mind wondered if she was getting suspicious, but I pushed that thought away. She could never believe that I was friends with the Jonas Brothers.

"Okay girls, we're here. I will see you tonight. Love you." My mom said pulling up into the school parking lot.

"Love you." Jazz and I said in unison. We both got our backpack and jumped out of the car. Immediately Jazz walked over to her friends. I turned and searched the crowd for my friends. I saw Cassidy standing over by the front door alone. When she saw me coming over to her she grinned and waved.

"Hola chica!" Cassidy said happily. She wasn't Spanish. She had light blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. She was the farthest you could get from being Spanish. That was just her favorite greeting.

"Hello girl!" I replied. She laughed. I always translated her Spanish into English.

"I see you got here pretty early." She said making me grin. Since Jazz and I walked to school we were always a few minutes late. Not late enough to get a tardy or detention, but late enough that no one was hanging outside of the school anymore.

"Yeah, my mom dropped us off." I said scanning the crowd. She suddenly saw shaggy sandy blonde hair, and smiled. "You know, I think it's time you ask Chris out. I mean, you've been crushing on him since sixth grade, and now we are freshmen!" I said. Cassidy just blushed.

"Maybe, just not now. I need to think of what I'm going to say." Cassidy said. I decided not to try and push her anymore. Cass was the most sensitive out of the group.

"Okay." Just then the bell rang and everyone started to push into the school. "See you third period!" I shouted and turned the opposite direction that Cassidy was heading. I walked over to my locker and unlocked it. I stuffed my backpack into my locker and began to pull out the things I needed for first period.

Jasmine and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when we heard our mom come home. She walked in and threw her purse and car keys on the kitchen counter. Then she walked into the living room where we were. "Hello girls!" My mom said in her almost always cheery voice. That's one thing I liked about my mom. She was always happy.

"Hi mom, how was work?" I asked her tearing my eyes away from the TV screen. My sister was so absorbed with the show we were watching that she didn't even notice that mom was home.

My mom came and plopped down next to me running a hand through her dark brown wavy hair. "Good. Anyways, I don't really feel like cooking dinner tonight." My mom replied.

"You don't want one of us to cook, do you?" I asked her. We weren't what you would call the best cooks. So far we only knew how to make breakfast foods, and some lunch foods.

My mom just laughed and shook her head. "No! I was going to suggest that we go out to dinner. Do you guys have any requests?"

I nudged my sister into the ribs and she jumped. She turned to face us and gave a confused look to mom. "When did you get home?" She asked. My mom and I just laughed.

"Just a few minutes ago. Anyways, we are going out to dinner tonight. Do you have any requests of where we shall go?" My sister's eye lit up. She loved going out to dinner.

"Yes! Laredo's (don't know how to spell it), I'm craving Mexican." My mom stood up.

"Okay it's decided then. We are going to go to Laredo's in a few minutes. I just want to change first." She said turned and walking into her room.

Jazz and I turned back to the TV and finished watching our show. A few minutes later my mom came back in a nice pair of jeans, and a white blouse. "Okay girls. Let's go!" We followed her out into the garage.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled before Jasmine could say anything. I went and jumped into the front passenger seat while Jasmine sat in the back. My mom started up the car and pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

"How was your day, girls?" My mom asked after a few minutes of silence in the car.

"It was really good today. I got a B plus on my history test!" I said excitdidly.

"As good as a school day can get." My sister said at the same time I spoke. My mom laughed. She knew that we weren't really feeling like talking so instead she turned up the radio. I started to get really into listening to it, and soon we were at the resturaunt.

We walked in and were seated right away. I got a taco, my mom got some Mexican salad, and Jazz got a burrito. Fifteen minutes after ordered our food came. I was starving so I took a huge bit of taco.

"So, let's talk about boys." My mom said suddenly. Jazz and I began to choke on our food. Jazz recovered first.

"O-okay." She said unsurely. I just nodded after taking a sip of my water.

"Jazzy you first, how are you and Austin?" My sister's face lit up. She loved to talk about her boyfriends.

"Well…" She started to talk about her and Austin and I zoned out. Before I knew it my sister was waving her hands in front of my view. I looked up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Mom just asked how you and Jerry were." Jasmine said and I got flustered. Now I was going to have to lie to them at the same time.

"W-well, we had a little fight at the beginning of the week, but we made up so everything's good now." I said giving them a fake grin. They both bought it.

"Well, that's good honey. He seems like such a nice boy." At the words 'nice boy' I gripped my fork so hard that my knuckles turned white. Then I stopped gripping so hard and shrugged.

"He is." I said taking a bit of my rice.

We pulled into the garage and got out of the car. "Do you guys have any homework?" My mom asked as we stepped into our dark house. I flicked on the hallway light switch and began to walk toward my room.

"No. We just need to read a few pages of The Outsiders and then we have no homework." I said.

"Okay. We'll, I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed." My mom said walking into her own room.

I walked into my room and left the door open a little bit. Then I zipped open my backpack and pulled out The Outsiders and lay down on my bed. I opened up to page thirty and began to read. I just had to read to page forty and then I was done.

A few seconds into the chapter I thought I heard a noise. I stopped reading and sat up. I sat there for a few minutes listening, but the sound didn't com again.

I shrugged figuring that it was just my imagination. I lay back down onto my bed and settled in again. I opened up the book to page thirty-one and began reading again. I liked the beginning of the book, but at the part where we are now I don't really like it.

A few minutes later I was finally done reading the pages I was supposed to. I put the bookmark into the book and put it in my backpack. My thoughts were still wrapped around the book as I began to change into my pajama shorts. I changed into my pajama shirt and then walked into the bathroom.

I put my hair into a low ponytail and washed my face. Then I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room.

I sat down on my bed and looked around my room. My clock read nine o'clock. I knew that I should be going to sleep since it was a school night, but I wasn't tired. I had already read all the books that I had, so I had nothing to do.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my window. I let out a shriek and jumped off my bed. Then I saw Nick standing outside my window. I put a hand on my heart to try and slow my heartbeat. "Are you okay Brit?" I heard Jazz call from her bedroom.

"Yeah, something fell off of my dresser and scared me, that's all." I replied keeping my eyes on Nick. He gave me a small smile and motioned for me to open the window. I stood there frozen for a second. Part of me wanted to open the window, the other part of me wanted to close the blinds.

Finally I slowly walked over to the window and opened it. Nick took a few steps back and I started playing the guitar. I gaped. I didn't even notice that he had been holding a guitar. Then he started to sing.

"_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us _

That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable

We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'll be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We'd have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable

I would give it all  
And never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable" 

I stood there not sure what to say. I had never been serenaded before. Nick put down his guitar and walked closer to my window. The screen was the only thing keeping us apart. "I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings. I really do like spending time with you. I just hope that you can forgive me." He said looking me in the eyes. When I didn't say anything he looked down at his feet. "I would feel much better if you would say something." He said.

I snapped out of my trance and turned and walked out into the hallway. I snuck down and over to the front door which I unlocked and stepped outside into the cold night. I had forgotten to put shoes on so the grass was cold on my bare feet. I shivered as I slowly made my way over to him. He was still standing at my window looking into my room. He looked like a sad little puppy.

I walked up to him as quietly as I could, then I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and just starred at him. I smiled at him. "I forgive you." I whispered and he smiled back at me.

Suddenly his arms were around me. I hugged him back and laid my head on his chest/shoulder. "I have a present for you." He said quietly, and fished two tickets out of his pocket.

"These are for you and your sister. There's also backstage passes. 'Jerry' will even take you there." Nick said grinning. I took the tickets from him my eyes huge.

"Thanks! Jazz will be very excited." I replied. I felt so good being in his arms. Reluctantly I pulled away. "I have to go. I have school tomorrow. Plus Jasmine might walk in to say goodnight, and she will surprised to see that I'm not in my room, or in the house for that matter." I said laughing. Nick laughed to.

"Okay, I'll see you on Friday then." Nick said.

"Yep." I said, and before he could say or do anything I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Then I turned and sprinted back into my house. I snuck back into my room and set the tickets on my dresser. Then I got into my bed and pulled the covers over me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola everyone! Okay, I've decided it is better if I just update over the weekends.**

**Special thanks to xtremeJBFan (we are reading that book in class), xoxoBubblicious, and Jayme436! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers**

**Claimer:I own all the other characters, and this plot!**

* * *

Nick's POV 

I stood their watching Brittney's retreating figure in a daze. She kissed me on the cheek. Me! Not Jerry, but me Nick Jonas. My hand touched where she had kissed my cheek. Suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I snapped back into reality and turned to look what it was.

I was still standing in front of Brittney's bedroom window, and she had just walked into her bedroom. I jumped behind a bush, so she couldn't see me. I watched as she set the tickets and backstage passes onto her dresser and turn off her lights. Everything was pitch black. I saw her dark figure walk over to her bed and laid down.

I took a step toward her window and watched her for a few moments before turning around. I picked up my guitar and began walking back toward my house in the dark.

I could have asked out Brittney right then. It was perfect, I had just sung her a song and we were hugging, but it didn't feel right. She had just forgiven me. I didn't want to move to fast or anything. Next time I would though, and I had a slight idea of when the next time would be.

I heard the noise of a car driving behind me and turned around. The car pulled up to the curb and the front passenger window rolled down. "Hey kid, I'm looking for my dog. Do you want to help me find him?" A guy's voice said. I laughed and stepped towards the car.

"Sure, stranger." I said making Joe and Kevin laugh. I opened the backseat door and got in. I put my guitar down on the seat next to me. After buckling my seatbelt I looked up to see Joe and Kevin starring at me intently.

"So…" Kevin started.

"…Did it work?" Joe finished for Kevin. They starred at me questioningly.

"I'll tell you when we get home." I replied. They both glared at me.

"Fine." Kevin said with a sigh and they both turned forward. When I made sure that they weren't looking at me I smirked. I knew that I was killing them by not telling them what happened right away. They are very interested in my love life. I guess that is because I am the youngest out of the three of them. Frankie just isn't into girls yet, but when he is we are all going to want to know everything about his love life.

We pulled into the garage and got out. My brothers rushed into the house while I followed more slowly. I wanted to savor the news for a little while longer before I spilled to them.

I guess I was taking to longer because I few minutes later Joe ran out into the garage picked me up and ran back into the house. "Joe! Put me down! I'm not thirteen anymore!" I shouted. I always felt like a little kid when he picked me up.

Joe just laughed and set me on the couch. "Hey, it got you in here faster." He replied sitting down next to me. Kevin sat on my other side.

They both starred me down for such a long time that I had to tell them. I couldn't keep it to myself for much longer. I let out a sigh and spoke, "Well, I guess you want to know what happened." Joe just snorted.

"Yeah." Kevin replied impatiently.

"So, I went to her house and knocked on her window. She was putting something in her backpack and when she saw me she just froze. At first I didn't think that she was going to open the window, but she did and I played the song for her." I paused so I could catch my breath.

"And?" Joe said his eyes wide.

"And I told her how I was sorry and I really did like spending time with her. So then she just stood there and I was just like 'it would make me feel better if you said something' and then she just walked away." I paused again, this time for dramatic effect. It worked. Joe gasped.

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked. I nodded.

"Yeah! So, I was just standing there freaking out when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and there was Brittney and she said she forgave me and we hugged. Then she told me she had to go inside and kissed me on the cheek and went inside." Joe slapped his hand onto his forehead.

"Dude, why didn't you ask her out!?" He yelled. "It was perfect."

"No it wasn't!" I protested. "She had just forgiven me; I didn't want to rush her." I stood up running a hand through my messy curls.

"That's good. Girls don't like being rushed. You must always be a gentleman with girls. Think of them before yourself." Said Kevin in a fatherly sort of way, he did have most experience with the girls. Joe was slowly catching up with him. Right now we were going out with a girl named Peyton. I had been friends with her since I was in my first Broadway shows. She was a pretty good family friend.

"Yep, that's exactly what I was thinking. Anyways, I think I'm going to go to bed. We have to get up pretty early tomorrow." I said turning and walking upstairs.

"I'm hungry." I heard Joe said before I was out of hearing distance. I walked into my room and stripped out of my pants and shirt. I brushed my teeth and got into bed. I turned over and in a few minutes was asleep.

Brittney's POV

How was I was going to explain this to Jasmine? How I suddenly got tickets over the night from Jerry. I pondered with these thoughts for a few minutes longer before having the perfect idea.

We were walking to school this morning. My backpack wasn't very heavy, and I was wearing tennis shoes. Both things made it seem like just a nice walk in the morning. It was just the two of us so I saw it as the best opportunity to talk to her.

"So," I said slowly still trying to figure out how to start.

"So," She replied while making sure her dark brown belt fight just the perfect way on her hips. It was on over her dark grey shirt, and dark washed skinny jeans.

"Are you busy on Saturday?" I asked really fast. I started to get nervous and grabbed one of my chestnut brown curls and twirling it around my finger.

"Um…Yeah I am, why?" Jasmine asked looking up at me. My heart sank. I was really hoping that we could hang this weekend. She could get to know Nick, err, Jerry more.

"Oh, well, Jerry got us tickets and backstage passes to the Jonas Brother's concert. So I just wanted to know if you could or wanted to go." I said quietly while starring at my tennis shoes.

"Oh," Was all Jasmine said back. An awkward silence came around us and I quickened my pace. Maybe I could ask Trisha, or Cassidy, or Megan to come. They would probably say yes. They loved the Jonas Brothers.

I couldn't take the silence anymore. I know that I was the quiet sister out of the two of us, but I just hated it when the atmosphere around me was quiet. I felt weird. I pulled out my Ipod and put the earphones in my ear. I went to my most listen to song list and picked out my newest favorite song; She Will be Loved by Maroon 5. It always made me feel totally at peace, and it was really fun to sing to.

I glanced over at my sister who was now talking on her cell phone. I shouldn't have expected anything less of it. She was almost constantly on her phone. I guess it came with the package deal of being popular. I wondered for a second if she ever ran up her cell phone bill. Mom never said anything about it, but you never know.

Suddenly I felt something went on the top of my head. I looked up just as another drop of water came down and hit me on the face. I wiped it away, and the next thing I knew it was pouring. Even She will be Loved playing at a pretty loud volume I could hear my sister scream. Her almost perfectly straightened hair was slowly becoming curly.

Without talking to each other we both sprinted the rest of the way to school Jazz because she was mad that her hair was curly again, and me because I didn't want to get drenched. The school did have extra clothes, but seriously they would not be cute at all. They are all old clothes that people donated. All of them are two big anyways, it's so that they can fit everyone.

We entered the school and I rung my hair out all over the floor. _Oops. _I thought. It was just an impulse to get my hair dry as soon as possible. I hoped to God that no one had seen me done that and inched slowly away from the puddle of water on the floor. I was now a girl gone bad, running from the law! No, actually I was just a girl who got water all over the floor and was too lazy to have to clean it up.

Jasmine rushed into the girl's bathroom muttering under her breath something about talking an hour and a half to straighten her hair and then it getting ruined by the rain. I laughed, why would someone talk an hour and a half to straighten their hair? I wouldn't be able to sit still that long! I would lose interest by five minutes! Unless I had something to distract/entertain me, then I would be fine.

I walked over to my locker and put my lock combo into my lock. I unlocked my locker and opened it, hanging my lock onto one of the hooks. I shoved my backpack into my locker and took my cell phone out. I crouched down and leaned forward hoping it looked like I was searching for something in my locker. Then I began to text Nick. I knew he was busy this morning and wouldn't answer.

JAZZ MIGHT NOT B ABLE 2 COME. 

I closed my phone and turned it off. Then I stuck it in the front part of my jeans and grabbed my binder. I closed my locker and locked it. I was still a bit wet and my sneakers made a squeaking noise every time I took a step. It was actually getting kind of annoying.

I hoped that I didn't look like I was just in the rain. Maybe more like I just go out from the shower, and just happened to be wearing my clothes when I took it. I took step into my first period classroom, and already wished that the school day was over.

_**You are so lucky! Your bf always gets you tickets to the Jonas Brothers.**_ I smiled at what Trisha wrote. It was the last period of the day and I was totally bored. We were passing notes which always seemed to pass the time.

_**I know. It's only because they're his favorite band. **_I wrote into the loose leaf. I folded it up and dropped my pencil, along with my note, onto the floor. Trisha bent down and picked up the pencil. I saw her slip the loose leaf onto her lap and unfolded it. She read it and started to laugh. She covered her mouth so that no one could hear her, but I could still see her shoulders shaking. A few minutes later she nudged me. I looked over at her. "Hey, you dropped your pencil." She said loud enough for the teacher to hear. She slipped the loose leaf into my hand before giving me the paper.

"Oh, thanks." I said smiling sincerely at her before copying down some writing on the board. Then, when the teacher wasn't looking I unfolded the note.

_**OMJ! Are you serious? No offense, but is he gay or something? **_This time it was my turn to laugh. If only she knew who she was actually talking about.

_**The only reason why he really likes them is because girls always mistake him for Nick Jonas and are always like 'I love you!' and they always ask him to sign autographs. He always feels too famous, and hot. **_I said having fun with the lying. It was fun getting a little creative. They didn't know Jerry, and they probably never would so I could make him anyway I wanted him to be.

I threw the note to Trisha. She started to read the note, but before she could write anything the bell rang. School was over and the weekend was beginning! I stuffed paper into my binder and zipped it shut. Then I stood up and waited for Trisha to get ready. She was done and in a second we were out the door.

"So Jerry really does look a lot like Nick Jonas?" Trisha asked curiously.

"Well, he thinks so, and so do girls who are way too obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, but I don't really think so. I mean, he does have curly brown hair and brown eyes, but that's as close as they can get. He can't sing for crap." Trisha laughed.

"How, how much more complimentary can you get?" She asked making me laughed. She could make anyone laugh.

"I'm bursting with it." I replied as we weaved through the crowded halls. A few minutes later we separated and I walked over to my locker. I unlocked it and opened it. For the first time since the start of the school year, I don't have any homework. I was so happy that I decided to not even take my backpack home. I stuff my binder into my locker and locked it. Then I walked to the front doors. I was almost out when I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around to see my sister standing their, grinning like a fool. "Hey," I said as she let go of my wrist.

"Hey, I have some great news!" She replied squealing just a bit. I noticed that her hair was curly, so much for taking all that time for straightening it.

"What?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"It turns out I can go to the concert!" My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked, and when she nodded I squealed. We grabbed hand and began to jump up and down happily. That's when we noticed that people were starring at us like we were freaks. We immediately stopped jumping and let go of each other. "That's great!" I replied out of breath now.

"I know! Just a whole flippin weekend, with you me, and Jerry!" Holy Crap.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 14! Nothing big, just a little fluff. But don't worry, it will get interesting very soon!**

**Special thanks to Jayme436, xoxBubblicious, and Aaliyah! And thanks to everyone who reads this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers.**

**Claimer: I own This plot and Jasmine and Brittney:-)**

* * *

Brittney's POV

"Nick, we have a problem." I say into my cell phone as I walk into the Chocolate Shop. There was a long line seeing as it was a very hot day.

"We do?" Nick asked I could hear him playing the guitar softly. I had interrupted him from his song writing time.

"Yes! Jasmine says that one of the reasons why she can't wait for the concert tomorrow is because she gets to know you better. How are you gonna be able to sneak away and do the concert, the meet n greet, and the sound check, and still be with us the whole time?" I asked moving along with the line. There were five people in front of me. Usually I wouldn't be able to wait that long, but seeing as I was talking to Nick who was distracting me from the long line I had the patience.

"Oh my God! You're right, I would never have thought of that." Nick said and the guitar playing stopped. "I have no idea. Maybe we should just say that I have to visit relatives." He suggested and I wanted to strangle him.

"For the whole day? Plus, Jasmine will want to come with. We need a better idea. How about we just say you have to run some errands and that it will take almost all day. Then you can come back for a little while before the concert. Tell my sister that you were only able to get two tickets and wanted us to go, and then after we leave you leave and go straight to the concert and then perform. I will try to find a way so that you can get back to the hotel before we do." I felt proud of my idea. It seemed foolproof.

"Yes! Brit, you are a genius!" Nick said and I laughed.

"I know. Oops, it's my turn to order some ice cream. I'll call you later. Bye!" I said and hung up. The guy behind the counter grinned at me. He was actually very hot with his perfectly messy blonde hair and soft hazel eyes. I started to blush and kept my eyes on the ice cream in the freezer thing.

"So, what would you like?" The guys asked and I glanced at him. Bad idea, I blushed even brighter. I bent my head forward making my hair cover my red cheeks.

"Uh…Can I have a double scoop of chocolate in a cone?" I asked.

"Coming right up." The guy said. He opened the freezer and reached inside with the ice cream scoop. He scooped some ice cream into the cone and then handed it to me. "That will be 2 dollars and forty-six cents." He said and I gave him the money. "Have a nice day!" He called as I turned away from the counter.

"You too!" I replied politely before walking out of the store. A wave of heat hit me. I licked some of my ice cream and walked across the street. I loved the feeling of the sun on my back.

Spring and summer were always my favorite time of the year because it is warm, and I can wear shorts and walk around barefoot. Also, I loved to swim and go boating with my friends.

I began to walk past small shops unnoticed by everyone. The whole thing about me and Kevin, Nick, and Joe was over, finally. Some people would once in awhile stop me and ask if I was friends with them. Of course I would say no and that I was just getting an autograph or something. It always seemed to satisfy them, especially the girls who wanted to marry one of the Jonas Brothers.

I heard footsteps behind me, and Jasmine was suddenly beside me. "Hey," She said, out of breath from running.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked licking some melted ice cream off of my ice cream cone.

"I was looking for you because I need more details about tomorrow." Jasmine leaned in front of me and took a bite of my ice cream. I jerked it away from her.

"Hey! Get your own ice cream!" I whined. Jazz just shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry, but you know that I can't resist chocolate ice cream." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, tell me about tomorrow."

"Well, Jerry and his two cousins are going to drive us to the hotel and-"

"Wait! A hotel?" Jazz asked, cutting me off.

"Yeah! It takes three hours to get there, then the show is at four, and it will be late by the time the concert ends, so we are going to stay at a hotel and then drive back on Sunday." I said as Jasmine squealed.

"I can't wait! We have to go home now and start packing! Let's go!" She cried grabbing my wrist and dragging me down the street.

"What should I wear! Brittney does this look cute?" I was currently in Jasmine's clothes strewn room, sitting on her bed. She was standing in front of me wearing blue jeans that were slight flared out on the bottom, a cream colored t-shirt that said 'music is my passion' in big gold letters, black high heels, and a big black bag **a/n: go to my profile to see what it looks like**.

"Oh my god, it perfect!" I exclaimed jumping up from her bed. Jasmine giggled

"Okay, so Saturday outfit, check. Next, Sunday outfit." I rolled my eyes. It had taken us and hour just to come up with that outfit. It was nine o'clock at night, and I wanted to go to sleep so that I was refreshed for tomorrow.

"Fine," I was surprised when it only took her a few minutes to put together her Sunday outfit. Her Sunday outfit was even cuter than her Saturday outfit. He Sunday outfit consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, a long flowing tank top that had swirls of dark green, light green, brown, tan and white, white ballets flats, and a light green big purse **a/n: again, go to my profile to see what it looks like**.

"Yeah, we're done!" I said happily standing up from her bed and stretching. "Now, I'm gonna go to sleep." I said just before a huge yawn escaped me. Jasmine shook her head.

"You can't go to bed now! We still have to pick out your outfits!" I sighed.

"Whatever. The faster we get over with this, the faster I can get to sleep." Jasmine raced past me as I slowly made my way into my bedroom. Even at twelve at night picking out outfits could keep her up. By the time I was in my bedroom Jasmine already had some outfits picked out. All I was supposed to do was model them.

We finally came up with my two outfits. My Saturday outfit was light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top that had a few peach, orange, brown and white flowers on them, orange flip flops, and a black bag. My Sunday outfit was just black sweatpants, and a pink camisole and a black sweatshirt.

My sister wasn't very happy about my second outfit, but hey I didn't mind if the guys saw me in sweats. They've already seen me in my pajamas so it's kind of like that, but more daytime-ish.

"Now, I'm going to bed and you can't stop me." I said flopping down on my bed fully dressed. I was too tired to change out of my clothes.

"Okay, g'night." She said turned and walking out my room.

"Night," I said as she turned off my light and walked into her room.

I pulled the covers over me and laid my head onto my pillow. In a few minutes I was sleeping.

I woke up the next morning and grabbed my outfit that I had picked out last night. I went into the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed. I walked out of the steamy bathroom and into the hallway where my sister was waiting impatiently. "You took forever! Now I might not have time to get ready!" She whined before rushing in the bathroom. I rolled my eyes.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom up and making pancakes. "Is that for Jazz and me?" I asked sitting down at the table. My mom nodded.

"I thought I would do something nice for you girls since I won't see you tell tomorrow." My mom sounded kind of sad, she was so overprotective of us. I'm surprised she even let us go; well maybe it was because they all had purity rings, but that didn't mean that we couldn't make out with them.

"Awe, that's so sweet of you mom." I said as she handed me a plate with four pancakes on it. I nearly drowned my pancakes in syrup then dug in. They tasted sweet and warm.

After I finished eating I put my dishes in the dishwasher and walked over to the bathroom, which was still occupied by Jasmine. I knocked softly on the door. "Jazz?" I said loudly.

"Yeah?" She said back from the other side.

"How long are you going to be in there?" I asked.

"Why?" This wasn't much of a conversation, mostly just questions. Well, I guess I was going to have to break that.

"Because I need to brush my teeth." I replied, and the door opened. My sister didn't have a shirt on yet, but it didn't really bother me. I stepped inside and over to the sink.

As I brushed my teeth Jasmine washed her face, brushed her teeth, and did her hair. At the same time we did our makeup. Jasmine smiled when she was done. "Perfection," She muttered under her breath and walked out of the bathroom. I tried to suppress a laugh. How full of herself was she?

I walked into my room and finished packing, that's when I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my bag and headed out of my room. By the time I made it to the front door my mom was already there and talking to Nick. "Hey," I said slipping on my orange flip flops.

When Nick saw me he got all flustered. "Hey, you look beautiful." I blushed at his comment.

"Thanks." I glanced up to see my mom beaming at us. Before anyone could say anything else Jasmine walked in and broke the awkward atmosphere.

"Hey Jerry, is it time to go?" Nick nodded and picked up our bags.

"Oh, you don't have to-" I started, but Jasmine cut me off by slapping me on the arm. I glared at her rubbing my arm where she had hit me.

"He's trying to be a gentleman, let him!" She hissed under her breath. I nodded.

"What?" Nick asked totally oblivious to what had just happened.

"Never mind!" I said smiling. He just shrugged and started out of the house.

"Bye mom, love you!" I said giving her a hug.

"Bye, I love you too!" She called to me as I stepped out of the house. I followed Nick over to the car that Joe and Kevin where in wearing hat and sunglasses.

"Hello boys." I said to them getting into the backseat.

"Hey Brit, I am so pumped for this concert, I just can't wait!" Joe said happily. He bounced up and down on his seat.

"How much sugar did he have today?" I asked Kevin jokingly.

"A lot," Kevin replied.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded; I shook my head at Joe smirking. "Nice,"

"Yeah, whatever you're just jealous." Joe said making me laugh.

My sister finally came over and sat down next to me. I was sitting in the middle, so Nick could sit on my other side. When she saw Kevin and Joe she grinned. "Hi, I'm Jasmine, Brittney's sister." She said.

"We can tell. You two look exactly alike! So what's it like being twins?" Joe said sounding like a little kid. Jasmine shot me a confused look.

"He gets hyper easily." I whispered to her making her giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Joe asked looking at the two of us. We both shook our heads and ignored his question.

After Nick got in Kevin pulled out of the driveway and started to drive us to the concert. I thought that I would be bored out of my wits in a car for three hours, but it was totally different. Joe kept us entertained with his goofiness, and Kevin made us laugh even harder when he told Joe that he shouldn't have anymore sugar. I was surprised that they were able to remember to call themselves Jerry, Adam, and Paul. I almost slipped a few times, but my sister didn't seem to notice.

We stopped only a few times to go to the bathroom and eat food. Finally we were at the hotel. We got our keys and walked to our rooms. Jasmine and I were sharing one room, and Nick, Joe, and Kevin were sharing another that was right next to ours.

Jasmine and I walked into our room and closed the door behind us. I threw my bag onto the one bed that we were sharing and sat down on it. Jasmine plopped down next to me. "OMJ, they are all so hot! You are so lucky Brit!" Jasmine said nudging me.

"I know," I said smiling. "What about Austin?" I asked.

"Well, he's cute, but not HOT. Though I have to say I do kind of miss him right now. That reminds me, I'm going to call him." She pulled out her cell phone and a few minutes later were deep in conversation with him. I sighed and decided to go see what the Jonas Brothers were doing.

I walked over to their room and knocked. The door opened and their stood Nick smiling at me. "Hey," He said stepping to the side so I could come in.

"We are going to be leaving in a few minutes to do sound check and everything." Kevin informed me and I nodded.

"Okay, I already know what I'm gonna tell Jasmine." Kevin smiled.

"That's great!" He replied and plopped back down on one of the beds. I turned to Nick.

"Excited or nervous?" I asked him, talking about the concert that was going to happen in just a few hours. Nick got this thoughtful look on his face before replying.

"Both." I smiled and touched his arm.

"Well, you are going to do great. You always do." I said smiling. Nick blushed a little and turned his head away to try and hid it.

"Thanks." He said quietly. Just then I heard Jasmine voice. I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It turns out that Austin is down here because he's visiting his cousin. So I'm going to hang out with him until the concert." I smiled relieved that I didn't have to lie to her.

"Okay. See ya later." I said.

"Have fun with Jerry and his cousins." She replied. "Bye." She hung up and I snapped my phone closed.

"What did she say?" Nick asked me.

"Austin is actually here and they are going to hang out until the concert." I said slipping my phone into the pocket of my jeans.

"Great! Then you can come and watch us warm up." Nick said. I knew that I had nothing else to do so I nodded.

"Sure, sounds like fun." As soon as I said that Kevin stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay everyone, let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Eek! You will see why I said that when you read this chapter! Anyways, I have very exciting non Fanfiction related news. I cut my hair for locks of love. TEN WHOLE INCHES! My hair is so short now! My hair looks longer when it was wet, but since its curly it bounced up when it got dry so now it only goes a little bit past my shoulder!**

**Special thanks to xoxoBubblicious, xtremejbfan, and jbloverforever (even though you just said 'its blank?' and I think I fixed that. :-D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers.**

**Claimer: I own the fictional characters and this plot!**

Brittney's POV

As we walked up to the building where they were going to perform I noticed that there were already a bunch of girls gathered outside. We went around the building and enter through the back. Inside people were running around getting things set up. I caught a glimpse of Nora speaking into her headphones and took a step closer to Nick.

The three boys walked over to a guy in a dark grey suit. I didn't think I was part of the conversation, so I staid where I was and look around. The boys talked quietly to the man, who waves hi arms around as he spoke, and by the looks on their faces it looked like they were talking about something pretty serious. Nick grinned at something the guy said, and I wondered what they were talking about. Just then Kevin looked over and saw me starring. He smiled warmly at me and help up one finger indicating that they would be done in a minute. I smiled back and nodded to let him know that I understood.

Finally they were done talking and Nick walked over to me. "We are going to go start practicing. You can come onto the stage and watch us." I nodded and Nick took my hand. He led me through the curtains and to the front of the stage. When he let go of my hand I stopped and gasped. Up on stage, the empty room looked gigantic. I felt so small and insignificant compared to it.

"Brit?" Joe asked. I started; breaking the trance I was just in.

"Yeah?" I looked over to see that three of them staring at me strangely. "I've never been on a stage before, and this room is so huge that I felt a little nervous." I confessed blushing. The three of them broke out into grins.

"You get used to it after awhile." Kevin said grabbing one of the guitars off its stand. Nick and Joe both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I hope so." I replied watching as they all walked up to their own microphones. Joe glanced over at me while he gently shook his tambourine.

"Any requests?" He asked. I tapped my index finger on my chin and thought. I liked all of their songs, but which one would I want to hear them play just for me? In a second the song came to mind and I felt a smile spread onto my face.

"Can you guys play _That's the way we roll_, please?" The song described my friends and me perfectly. We were always laughing and acting crazy. We called that song our theme song.

I sat down on a stool that they had set out for me and silently listened to the opening chord of the song. As Joe started to sing I mouthed along.

"_I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
There's a whale in the pool with my mother  
And my dad paints the house different colors  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?_

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll

You've got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance (battle dance) against Hanson  
If we lose, all the girls, they'll be laughing  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks

But that's just the way we roll

'Cause we're old enough to know  
We're never letting go  
'Cause that's just the way we roll

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'Cause that's just the way we roll  
That's just the way we roll  
Oh that's just the way we roll"

As they finished the song I started to clap. I stood up and walked over to them grinning. "You guys were great!"

"Thanks." They said in unison. I sat back on the stool while the guys practiced some more of their songs. At the end of each one I would stand up and clap. It was really cool hearing them perform without all the screaming fans.

Finally, they were done practicing. They put their instruments away panting. I followed them backstage. Their assistant came over with four bottles of water and handed one to each of us. The boys chugged theirs right away while I slowly sipped mine. Clapping and listening to songs didn't really make you thirsty.

I was starring at my water just thinking when I looked up and saw Nick standing right in front of me with his guitar. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me nervously. He stuck his hands in his pockets (which surprised me considering how tight they were) and shifted from one foot to the other. "I was wondering if you wanted to come into my dressing room and help me practice for the concert."

"Sure," I said slowly. How was I going to help him practice for the concert that was going to happen in a few hours?

"Cool. Come on!" He said motioning for me to follow him.

I stood up and walked with him over to his dressing room. Once inside he closed the door. The dressing room was actually pretty small. It just consisted of a table with a mirror and a chair in front of it, a few racks of clothing, a love seat, and a coffee table.

I walked over to the loveseat and sat down. I expected Nick to come sit next to me, but instead he stood their in the middle of the room holding his guitar. He played a few chords. "So how am I going to help you practice?" I asked watching him closely.

"Oh, well, I figured that I could sing part of a song to you, and you can sing a part of a song to me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But how will that help you practice?" I asked, if I was singing then he wasn't practicing. I thought I saw his cheeks darken a bit.

"Well, I like hearing you sing." I blushed at his comment.

"Oh, okay. How much of a song do we have to sing?" I asked standing up and walking over to him.

"We only have to sing the first verse and the chorus." He said and I let out a small sigh of relief. I wouldn't be able to sing a whole song in front of him. I would get to embarrassed. "I'll go first." He said. He started to play the opening chords to the song _Please Be Mine_.

"_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine"

As he held out the last note to "mine" and finished the chords I felt my breath catch in my throat. Was he trying to say something? I shook my head. _Get a hold of yourself Brittney! That was probably just the first song that came to mine!_

Nick gazed deep into my eyes and I felt myself blush and look away. A few minutes later I cleared my throat. "I guess it's my turn." I said quietly trying to think of a song to sing.

"I guess it is." Nick said, I couldn't help but catch the hint of disappointment in his voice.

I decided to sing one of my favorite songs. I know this sounds dorky but the song _Kiss the girl_ is one of my favorite songs. I love to sing it. I opened my mouth, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

"_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's only one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl"_

I finished singing and kept my eyes on the floor. My shoes had just become **very **interesting to me. Suddenly I heard Nick muttered. "I'm not about to miss her." I looked up at him confused, but before I could say anything his lips were on mine.

I was surprised that he kissed me, but was even more surprised to find that I was kissing him back. He had set his guitar down when I had started to sing, so he was able to wrap his arms around me. This was defiantly not a Jerry kiss. Soon my mouth opened and his tongue slipped in. I couldn't believe it. I was French-kissing Nick Jonas!

After what seemed like forever we pulled away so we could breathe. We starred at each other for a little while and then Nick spoke. "I-"

But that was as far as he got because just then Joe burst into the room. He bounced over to us and threw an arm around my shoulders and his other arm around Nick's shoulders. "Hey kiddos, what's up?" He asked happily. I didn't say anything because I was still starring at Nick. Nick glared up at Joe.

"Brit was just helping me practice for our concert." He replied in such a way that made Joe stop what he was doing. He dropped his arms from our shoulders and looked at us.

"Really?" He asked glancing between us. I nodded.

"Really. Why?" I asked trying to pretend that I had know idea what he was talking about. He glanced at Nick.

"N-no reason." He said looking at the ground. He believed me! I was better at lying then I thought. I should become an actor. After a second Joe looked back up at us. "Anyways, we are going into lock down in half an hour so Kevin has to take you back to the hotel, Brit." He replied. I tried to hide my disappointment; I wanted to hear what Nick was going to say.

"Okay," I said and followed him out of the dressing room. Nick stayed where he was. I was too scared to glance back so I forced myself to stare straight ahead.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me and I turned around. Kevin was standing their smiling at me. He pulled his car keys out of his pocket and started to jingle them. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yep," I replied unconsciously pulling at the bottom of my shirt.

"Cool, let's go." He said and motioned for me to follow him. We walked out of the back and got into his car. I sat in the passenger seat next to him.

Since Kevin was the oldest Jonas boy I wasn't exactly close to him. Sure we talked, but it was more small talk; little conversations about random unimportant things. I knew that this car ride would be very awkward and silent. I turned my head and starred out my window at the passing scenery.

"So, are you excited for the concert tonight?" Kevin asked finally and I was happy because his words were tension breakers.

"Yeah, I always love to watch my sister make a fool out of herself because of you guys." I said with a laugh. Kevin just chuckled.

"A lot of girls are like that at our concerts. Sometimes it is really funny, other times it's annoying."

"I can understand that, some people just cross the line." I saw Kevin nod his head in agreement to my words.

Kevin drove into the hotel's parking lot and pulled up in front of the main doors. "Well, I'll see you later." He said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door.

"See you." I said sliding out of my seat and onto the ground. I shut the door and heard Kevin drive away as I walked up to the main doors. I walked into the lobby and was greeted by my sister.

"Where's Jerry?" _Hi Jasmine! I love you too! _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"He's not coming to the concert with us." I replied trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"What? Why?" I finally looked up to see my sisters eyebrows knit in confusion.

"He only had enough money to buy **two **tickets one for me and one for you. Anyways, he and his cousins had to do something up here for his mom." I said hoping to God that she would believe me. My sister stared straight into my eyes. I felt like she was looking in my soul and could tell that I was lying to her and I had been lying to her for a long time. I was starting to get nervous and started to shift from one foot to another. Finally Jasmine spoke.

"Oh, now I feel guilty. But I'm not about to miss a chance to be in the same room as the Jonas Brothers!" I let out a soft sigh of relief. "Anyways, I know we are already dressed for the concert, but we need to work on hair and make up now. We still have an hour before the concert starts." 

"Okay, maybe we will look so hot we will catch one of their eyes." I said jokingly. Jazz squealed.

"That would be so cool if we did!"

Nick's POV

I watched as Brittney followed Joe out of my dressing room. Once I knew I was alone I ran a hand angrily through my curly hair and swore under my breath. I was just about to tell her how I feel and then Joe comes and ruins it! What if she just thinks it was just a random spur of the moment kiss? I felt like killing Joe at the minute.

A few minutes later Joe walked back into my dressing room alone. Kevin was probably taking Brittney to the hotel. I was still in the same spot in the dressing room from when Joe had left. He stared at my suspiciously.

"What was really going on before I came in here?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I kissed her, and I was about to tell her that I liked her a lot and that I wanted to go out with her for real." I said keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Dude, did you chicken out?" He asked and I looked up and glared at him.

"No! I was about to tell her and then you came barging in! Just like the last time when I was about to tell her. Do you have some sixth sense about when I'm going to tell a girl that I like her?" To my annoyance Joe grinned.

"I guess I do." He said with a laugh and I scowled.

"Whatever. Just try not to do it again or I will beat the crap out of you!" I threatened. Joe's eyes widened and he grinned even wider.

"Whoa Nick, I never knew you to be the violent type. I guess girls can change a guy." He said and I was just about to snap at him when Kevin walked in. He looked from Joe's grinning face to my scowling one and stopped.

"Did I miss something?" He asked innocently running a hand through his slightly curly hair. Of course Joe was the one who decided to answer.

"Apparently I have a six sense about when Nick is going to tell Brittney that he likes her because I keep 'ruining' it." He said using air quotes when he said ruining. Kevin just looked at me.

"Sorry little bro. When he gets the sense I'll try to stall him. I'll even knock him out and lock him in a closet just so you can tell her." At his words I just had to crack a smile. Kevin was a tension breaker. He could always get me and Joe to stop fighting, which happened quite a lot. More than usual the fights were over something stupid. Like who drank all the milk and things like that.

"Okay you three it's time to get ready. The concert is in an hour." One of the makeup artists said as she walked in. She was very petite with pin straight layered black hair that was sleek and shiny. She ran a hand thoughtfully through it as she walked over to the racks of clothing that were lined up against one wall of my dressing room.

"Well, it looks like we got to go. See ya later." Kevin said before turning and walked out of my dressing room. Joe lingered for a bit.

"Nick, you know I really am sorry for walking in on you, right?" He asked shooting me a guilty look. I gave him a small smile. He was being sincere.

"Yeah, just try not to do it again."

"Will do, man, will do." He replied before striding out. I shook my head and turned back to the makeup artist.

She picked out black skinny jeans and a white muscle tee. "Sweetie, the girls will eat you up looking like this." She replied turning around and walking over to the table. She started to set up hair jell and make up while I changed into the clothes she had selected.

I walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. Immediately the girl took a glob of hair jell and began to scrunch up my curls. She ran her hands through my hair a few times. "Are you excited?" She asked. I thought about the conversation we had had with our manager.

"Oh yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry guys I'm in a rush so there are going to be some errors!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapters!**

**DC: I do not own the JB**

**Claimer: I OWN EVERYTHINS ELSE!**

* * *

Brittney's POV

I stood before the building that I had just been in less than an hour earlier. So many things had happened just less than an hour earlier.

Jasmine and I were stuck in the crowd with a bunch of screaming fans. Jasmine was not one of them. She waited till she actually saw the Jonas Brother's before acting like a lunatic and screaming her head off.

I almost laughed as I heard people shout things like 'I'm going to marry insert the Jonas boy they are obsessed with here'. Did they really know the Jonas Brothers? Sure, you could find out stuff about them from sites on the internet, but what if they had flaws that not even a fan site knew about?

Finally the doors opened and there was a flurry of movement as fans scrambled to get in. I was pushed forward by the people behind me and showed the security guy my ticket. Before I knew what was happening I was inside.

"Let's go find out seats, Jazz." I said to my sister. When she didn't reply I turned to her, but she wasn't there. I had never been to one of their concerts alone before, and the fact that I was separated from my sister freaked me out.

The moving crowd and loud voices seemed to be drowning me. "Jazz?" I whispered feeling like I was going to faint. I felt a hand close around my wrist and I glanced over to see my sister grinning at me.

"We're up front right?" She asked and I nodded breathing heavily. Jazz moved her hand so it was holding mine and then led us up front.

The boys still hadn't appeared, but the crowd was going crazy. Suddenly we heard _We're the kids of the future _start and the guys ran out. My sister threw up her arms and let out a loud shriek. I covered my mouth to try and keep myself from laughing. She looked like a lunatic.

I watched each brother closely. Nick looked pretty serious when he sang; Kevin looked really cool, calm, and collected, while Joe was just Joe

They went through a few more songs before Joe pulled out a stool. Without even having to say anything the girls began screaming and shouting. After they got a little quieter Joe spoke. "Well, it looks like I have a stool here. It's all alone, and I think it needs a friend. What do you guys think? Does it need a friend?" He was answered by more screams which were way louder. "Okay then, let's find Stooly a friend!" He shouted.

The crowd went absolutely wild at this. Girls began to jump up and down, waving their arms, and screaming their lungs out. I glanced at my sister who was almost trampling other girls in her quest to be the one picked. I was still watching when she turned totally pale and her lips formed a perfect O. I thought that she had gotten picked until she nudged me and pointed forward. I looked to where she was pointing and saw Joe beckoning me toward him.

I shook my head in protest and stayed where I was. Jazz walked behind me and shoved me forward. I stumbled and my arms flying and Joe managed to grab my arm and haul me up on stage.

I felt that same sense of dizziness wash over me and I swayed. Joe grabbed my hand and led me over to the stool. I gratefully sat down, my hands clutching the sides of it. "Look! We found a friend for the stool. So what's your name?" Joe asked and brought the microphone up to my mouth.

"B-brittney." I stuttered quietly. _Why the heck is Joe asking me what my name is? He already knows it! _I thought to myself before realization hit. No one else knew that him and his brother new me. Thank God I hated being on stage or I might of blown our cover.

"Well Brittney Redden I have a special surprise for you! This if the first time ever that I am going to let a fan sing with me and my brothers!" Joe said excitedly his eyes gleaming mischievously. My mouth dropped open.

"What?!" I almost yelled making Joe laugh.

"It's okay. You won't be singing alone! We even have the most perfect song because everyone knows it! We will be singing _Year 3000_." I tried to subtely glare at each Jonas Boy. I was so going to kill them after the show.

"N-no, it's okay. I don't have a good singing voice anyways." I glanced nervously down into the crowd trying to figure my way out of the whole thing. That's when I saw Jasmine. Her eyes were shining and she had the biggest grin on her face. When she saw me looking at her she gave me the thumbs up and mouth 'you can do it'. Just those words gave me confidence. "Fine, I'll do it." I said making the crowd scream.

"Great! Let's go!" I heard the music begin and I closed my eyes for a second. _I can do this, I can do this. _I repeated and then opened my eyes, took a breath, and sang.

"_One day when I came home at lunchtime,  
I heard a funny noise.  
Went out to the back yard to find out if it was,  
One of those rowdy boys.  
Stood there with my neighbor called Peter,  
And a Flux Capacitor."_

I stood still concentrating on the words. I didn't want to mess up. I kept my eyes above the crowd. I glanced down at the crowd and I got nervous and I wavered on the word Capacitor. The whole time Joe was just dancing around on the stage looking like this was all normal. When he heard me waver he slowly danced over to me still signing.

"_He told me he built a time machine.  
Like one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah yeah... he said..."_

Joe was next to me as we sang. When Nick sang 'Yeah yeah' he took a hold of my arm and twirled me. I stopped smoothly next to Nick who gave me a wink. I hoped to God I was not blushing.

"_I've been to the year 3000  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine)."_

Joe grabbed my hand and dragged me down the cat walk. On the line 'not much has changed but they lived under water' he stopped singing. My eyes widened, but I kept singing for fear that if I stopped I wouldn't be able to start again.

"_He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.  
Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one!  
Girls there with round hair like Star Wars float above the floor"_

We reached the end of the catwalk and stopped. Joe was dancing and I felt a little stupid just standing there so I joined in. I did a slight shimmy. I was always good at that, I was even better than my sister!

"_We drove around in a time machine,  
Like the one in the film I've seen..  
Yeah yeah... he said..."_

This time Joe linked arms with me and we kind of skipped back down the runway and onto the main part of the stage. I was breathing heavily by now. How could they do a whole concert like this? I would pass out in the middle of it.

"_He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water,  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine)."_

I glanced over and saw Kevin do a twirl. He almost tripped, but managed to actually finish standing up. I tried not to laugh and turned away.

"_I took a ship to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album.  
It had outsold Kelly Clarkson.  
I took a ship to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our 7th album, 7th album, 7th album."_

I stood with my hands over my head clapping to the beat. Soon everyone copied me and began to clap along. I kept singing even if they couldn't hear me over the music and Joe, Nick, and Kevin's voices.

"_He told me he built a time machine.  
Like the one in a film I've seen,  
Yeah yeah..."_

I knew the song was starting to come to and end. Still dancing with Joe I started to make my way over to the stool which was set up on Kevin's left.

"_I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine)."_

I finally reached the stool and sat down totally out of breath, but I couldn't stop now.

"_He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine)."_

_He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine)._

_He said, I've been to the year 3000.  
Not much has changed but they lived under water.  
And your great great great grand daughter,  
Is doing fine (is doing fine)"_

And just like that the song was over. I was panting, and sweating, but I was totally happy. I couldn't believe that I had just done that. I wiped some sweat off of my forehead and stood up.

All three boys walked over to me grinning like fools. I couldn't help but grin back at them. "Give it up for Brittney!" Joe shouted into the microphone and flung his arm my way. The crowd started to scream and I felt myself blush. I smiled and waved at the crowd shyly.

Joe walked over to me and gave me a big hug. I gladly returned it. "I told you that you should sing with us sometime." He whispered in my ear making me remember when they first heard me sing in the car with them.

"Yeah, I never knew that it was going to actually happen." I whispered back before he pulled away and Nick stepped up to replace him. "You guys totally planned this." I whispered with a giggle. I heard Nick laugh.

"I'll talk to you later." I said back before stepping away. It was finally Kevin's turn. He wrapped me in a big hug.

"You were great." He said making me giggle.

"Thanks." As we pulled away a security guard escorted me down the stage and back to my spot. As soon as the security guard walked away my sister latched onto my arm.

"OH MY JONAS I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED! YOU ARE SO LUCKY!" She screamed at the top of my lungs making me wince. I think that I was going to go deaf after this night.

"I know! It was so much fun! Thanks for kind of forcing me to go up there." I said grinning at her. My arm started to feel sore because she was holding onto it so tightly. I struggled to get free from her grip.

"Your welcome." She said smugly before letting go of my arm. I rubbed it trying to get the feeling to come back.

The rest of the concert came by as a big blur. I was still so excited by the fact that I had preformed with them that I couldn't concentrate. Before I knew it that concert was over.

Jasmine was so excited about meeting the Jonas Brothers that she dragged me over to the meet n' greet. We stayed in the line for at least an hour an a half before getting up there to them. My sister showed them our backstage passes and they told us to go inside and wait for them, which we gladly (mostly my sister) did.

Another security guard led us into the backstage where we sat on the couch that I had sat on earlier. My sister bounced up and down excitedly. "I can't believe we are actually going to talk to them and everything!" She whispered to me squealing quietly. She ran a hand through her hair and checked her makeup twice. Finally I couldn't take all her fidgeting.

"Can you stop? You are getting annoying!" I barked and my sister froze. She gave me a hurt look making me instantly feel guilty for my outburst.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really nervous about meeting them. I've only met them once before and they probably don't remember them. On the other hand you have met them twice, and sang with them up on stage! I can see why you aren't nervous, but I really am." She said and I laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay. There's nothing really to freak out about. I mean, there just guys for Pete's sake. They might be rich, hot, and talented, but really their just normal guys." My sister gave me a small smile and leaned her head on my shoulder.  
I heard some commotion and looked up expecting to see that Jonas Brothers, instead I saw there parents and little brother. When they saw me and my sister they came over to us. Denise was the first one to speak.

"Hi, I'm Denise and this is my husband Paul. We were wondering if you know where Nick, Kevin, and Joe are." She said. She seemed really nice.

"Hi, we don't know. We are actually fans that have backstage passes. I think they might still be at the meet n' greet." I replied casually trying to make sure I didn't act like a fool. My sister didn't say a word.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for telling us. Bye." She said and the three of them walked away.

A few minutes later the boys walked in. They saw Jasmine and I and walked over to us.

"We are really sorry, but we don't have time to see you guys right now. Our parents just got back from vacation, so we need to see them. Are you guys free for tomorrow?" Kevin said slowly. My sister shot up.

"Yeah sure, just call us on Brit's cellphone." She said and gave them my number. I almost laughed because they already knew it. Suddenly Joe's eyes widened.

"Hey! You're the chick that sang with me!" He said it in such a way the I blushed.

"I guess I am." I replied making everyone laugh.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers. I also do not own Peyton Sereno. Dew Stream owns her. She is in the sotry 'Do you hear the people sing' you should check it out. Happy Early Birthday Dew Stream!**

**Claimer: I own the Brittney, Jasmine, and this plot!**

Brittney's POV

"We get to see all three of them tomorrow! We could even possibly hang with them all day!" Jazz screamed once we entered our hotel room. She fell back on her bed with a dreamy sigh. She kicked her heels off and closed her eyes. It looked like she was going to fall a sleep right there.

"Yep," I said tiredly trying to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. After the whole initial shock about performing with them had worn off it had left me drained.

"Jeez Brit, try to turn your excitement down a bit." My sister said jokingly making me laugh. I took off my shoes and jumped onto my bed.

"I'll try." I said with a smirk. Jazz just rolled her eyes.

"You are so lucky…" She whined, that was all she had said to me one the way back to the hotel. I plugged my ears so I didn't have to hear the rest of her rambles.

I rolled toward the end of my bed toward my bag, once I reached it I zipped it open. After a few minutes of rummaging around I pulled out a pair of light gray sweats and a white tank top.

"I bet Jerry is going to freak when he finds out that he's going to meet the Jonas Brother's." Jazz said while pulling out her own pajamas. I stopped what I was doing and froze.

"W-what?" I finally managed to choke out. I was thankful that I was turned away from her so that she couldn't see the horrified expression on my face. I took a deep shaky breath. My hand went down to the covers of the bed and clenched at them.

"Well, we were going to hang out with him tomorrow. It only seems fair that he comes and meets them with us because he did give us the tickets and backstage passes, and they are his favorite band. Plus, he will probably have hilarious stories to tell Nick about girls who mistake Jerry for him." Jazz replied I could hear her rummaging through her own bag. _Oh crap. _I thought numbly.

I needed to call Nick right away and tell him about this. _But wait! _I thought to myself. _He is spending quality time with his parents and brothers. Anyways, he did say that he would talk to me later. _My mind pushed all thought about the next day away. I would deal with is later.

I glanced down at my hand and saw that the knuckles were white from gripping the blankets so hard. I let go and sat up pushing my hair behind my shoulders. I grabbed my toothbrush, my toothpaste, and my face wash and zipped my bag closed. Then I jumped off my bed and began to head toward the bathroom.

"I call the bathroom first!" My sister cried and sprang off her bed. She mad a made dash toward the bathroom. When she reached me she pushed me to the side. I crashed into the wall next to me and slide down in it so I was sitting on the floor with my back resting against it.

My sister flew into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. A few seconds later I heard the lock click. I glared at the door then stood up and stomped over to it. The little brat pushed me over just so she could get into the bathroom first!

"No fair! Open up!" I shouted and banged on the closed door with my fists. When she didn't reply I stopped pounding and rested my forehead against the door. I could hear her moving on the other side.

"Alls fair in love and war."

Nick's POV

"Those two girls are pretty." Frankie observed watching Jasmine and Brittney walk away. "They look exactly alike!" I laughed and patted his head.

"That's because they are twins." I replied.

"Oh," He said quietly his eyes wide in wonder. He looked so cute and innocent.

I suddenly turned around and saw my mom just let go from embracing Joe. I walked over her and gave her a big hug. It was easy to tell that we were related because she had the same dark curly hair that I did. Only hers was longer.

"How was Rome?" I asked still in her embrace. I had missed her so much while she was gone.

"Oh, it was wonderful, and so beautiful! I only wish that you three could have come with…" We couldn't have come because we were recording a new album.

"I do too! It would have been a really nice relaxing time. Just to chill out and have fun." I said and we pulled away. My mom eyed me and I stared down at her nervously. Why in the world was she giving me that look?

"Speaking of 'chilling out and having fun'…" My mom said and took my hand. She dragged me over to the couch where Brittney and Jasmine and been sitting early. We both say down and turned toward the middle so we were facing each other. "What is all this gossip about this girl and you three?" She asked pulling out the tabloid that Brittney had seen that day in the grocery store. I studied it for a second before replying.

"Well, I first met her when she was running away from these guys. They were bullying her and she was crying so I offered to walk her home. Then she was locked out of her house so I, being the gentleman that I am, let her stay over at our house." I paused for a second to see my mom's reaction.

"Over these pasts weeks we have gotten really close and I really like her. I just haven't been able to tell her yet." I said quickly hoping she didn't catch the last part.

"Wait, you haven't told her yet? Why not?" She asked and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Because every time I'm about to tell her Joe comes in and ruins it all." I said glaring at Joe who had just joined us. He put up both hands, palms facing my mom and me.

"Dude, I said I was sorry." He said and I rolled my eyes. "So, mom, did you bring us anything?" Joe said eagerly. He sounded like an seven year old. That is exactly what I saw him as. A seven year old trapped in an eighteen year old's body.

My mom stood up and smiled. "Ooh, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Joey!" I could sense that Joe was ready to burst. He always loved getting presents.

My mom walked over to her bag and pulled out two packages. They were just in bags that had Italian writing on them. She handed one to Kevin and one to me. I glanced at Joe to see his happy expression fade on his face. He looked to my mom's empty hands as if expecting a present to magically appear there. When my mom saw Joe's face she laughed.

"Don't look so sad Joey! We have a special surprise for you!" At this Joe perked right up and sat straight up in his seat. My mom motioned for him to come over and he stood up and almost ran over. "Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands." She said and Joe obeyed. "No peeking!" She scolded when Joe tried to open his eyes.

Suddenly a beautiful girl with shortish choppy brown hair stepped over the threshold and into the room. Her warm brown eyes looked at nothing but Joe as she silently approached him. His eyes were scrunched closed to show that he was not peeking and his hands were still out. The girl put her hands gently onto Joe's. Joe immediately closed his hands around hers and a grin spread onto his face. Even without looking he knew who it was.

"Okay, open them!" My mom said and before Joe's eyes were opened he had Peyton Sereno in a hug.

Peyton hugged him back and I felt jealousy flare up in me. No I did not like Peyton, I was just jealous that Joe had this and I could have this, but I was being to chicken to actually make it happen.

Joe didn't really like to show affection towards his girlfriend in front of my parents. It was just too awkward for him, so he gave Peyton a light peck on the lips before pulling away from the embrace. He studied her for a bit. "I would have preferred one in red." Joe said jokingly referring to her all green outfit. Peyton laughed and lightly smacked him on the arm.

"That is exactly what I like to hear my boyfriend's first words to me when I see him." She said and everyone laughed at Joe. He shrugged.

"So, why are you here? I thought you were in Europe shooting another movie for Disney Channel." He said obviously trying to change the subject.

"I was, but we just finished yesterday." Peyton said. Joe put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Did you guys know about this in advance?" He asked and they both shook their heads.

"No. We met her at the airport here. We thought it would be a great surprise for you." My dad said warmly. Just then Frankie let out a loud yawn.

"We should all go out for breakfast in the morning." My mom suggested walking over Frankie who was lying on the couch. "We want to go to the hotel and just sleep." We all agreed and said our goodbyes. Peyton was going to stay in our hotel room. Our parents trusted him to keep his vow to God, which I know he would.

We reached the hotel only to be met by a swarm of paparazzi. I was tired and was in no real mood to take pictures but you can't really go up to them and say 'can you please not take a picture of me?' It just doesn't work that way.

I plastered a smile onto my face and stepped out of the limo. The flashing lights didn't go well with the drowsiness that I was feeling. I somehow managed to get through it all and reach the hotel doors. Once I stepped inside my smile went away and I looked around for my brothers and Peyton.

They all came in a little bit after me looking just as tired as I felt. "Hey guys, I'm going to go to see Brit and Jazz. I'll be back to the room later."

"Whose Brit and Jazz?" Peyton asked. I didn't want people to know about Brit, but apparently Joe didn't mind.

"Oh, Brit is the girl that Nick likes and Jazz is Brit's twin sister." He answered her and received a glare from me.

"My little Nicky likes a girl!" Peyton said grabbing my cheeks and pinching them. I pushed her hands from my face and stepped away.

"Hey! You're only a year older than me!" I said pouting.

"Yes, but girls' mature way faster than boys. So in a way I am five years older than you." I rolled my eyes at her comment.

We had reached our room and I turned toward Brittney's. "See ya guys later." I said and pulled out the room key.

"We will probably be sleeping by the time you get back so try to be quiet." Kevin said. I nodded. He wasn't the nicest when he was rudely awoken.

I unlocked the door to their room and stepped inside. Brittney stood hunched over her bag that was on the end of her bed. She was rummaging through it. I looked around and saw that the bathroom light was on. _Jasmine must be in there. _I thought to myself and pulled my hat and sunglasses on. I wouldn't need them 'till after she got out of the bathroom. I walked over to Brittney and hugged her from the behind and lifted her off her feet. She let out a little shriek or surprise and I laughed.

"Brit you did great! You really are a wonderful singer and now everyone knows! I hope you aren't mad at us." I said setting her down and making the puppy dog face. You can never be mad at the puppy dog face.

The reaction that she gave me was nothing that I would ever have expected. She turned around and on seeing me started screaming. Finally she calmed down enough to say. "Oh my Jonas!" Before more screams erupted from her. I stood there stupidly for a second having no idea what to do. Brittney would never do that.

That's when it dawned on me. This was not Brittney. This was Jasmine. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead and searched for an escaped route. Jasmine had calmed down by then and was taking huge breaths. She sat on the bed and studied me.

"Wait, you were talking about my sister." She said suspiciously. I panicked.

"What? You have a sister?" I said trying to play dumb. I could tell that she wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, she sang with you guys up on stage. How did you get a key to our room?" She stood up know and her eyes bore into mine. She looked so much like Brittney that I just wanted to hug her, yet when I looked into her eyes I could tell that she wasn't Brittney. Brittney had soft warm eyes and Jasmine had fiery spunky eyes.

"I-uh…" I started having no idea how to answer. Just then Brittney came out of the bathroom. She looked at me and I gave her a look that said 'busted'. She sighed and walked over to her sister.

"Brittney, do you know the Jonas Brothers?" She asked. Her voice was harsh and I saw Brittney shrink a bit.

"Y-yes," She said her voice quivering.

"You mean to tell me that you have known the Jonas Brothers for this whole time and have been lying to me about everything!?" Jasmine yelled and Brittney bowed her head in shame.

"Yes." Her voice was just a whisper. I had the sudden urge to go over and comfort her. To hold her close to me and stroke her hair and say that I would protect her, but I knew that this was something that was just between her and her sister.

"And you!" Jasmine said turning around and glaring at me. "I suppose Jerry isn't really real. I suppose that you are actually Jerry?"

"Yes…" I said slowly. Jasmine's anger seemed to fade away. The angry spark in her eye was replaced by sadness and pain.

"I…I can't believe you! I thought we were sisters! I thought we told each other everything! I…I hate you!" She said before spinning around and dashing into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

Brit's POV

I watched Jasmine storm into the bathroom dumbfounded. Of course we fought. Granted, all siblings fight. Since we were twins we didn't fight that much, but our fights were still bad. Yet, Jasmine had never told me that she hated me. It was a serious blow.

Sure, I was jealous of Jasmine. She was prettier than me, more outgoing than me, more popular than me, perfect. But I did not hat her. She was my sister; she was nice to me and stuck up for me. I loved her.

"Nick, I have to go talk to her. Wait out here." I said. I walked over to the door and I was surprised to find that when I tried the handle it turned. I pushed open the door and stepped into the bathroom. My sister was sitting on the toilet with the toilet lid down. Her elbows were propped up on her lap and her face was in her hands. Her body shook a bit and I knew that she was crying.

I closed the door before me and hesitated before I walked over to her and put an arm around her. "Jasmine," I started but couldn't finish. She looked up at me with her tear streaked face.

"I knew." She stated simply. I stared at her for a second. I had never seen her this vulnerable before. Never.

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"I knew that you knew the Jonas Brothers." She said sitting up straight and wiping her tears away. "You always were a bad liar."

I stayed silent because I could tell that she wanted me to listen to her.

"I mean, three guys and their names are the middle names of the Jonas Brothers. Plus, they look exactly like them, and the Jonas Brothers just happen to be their favorite band. It was all a connection. I just had to make it." I looked down at my hands.

"I had a feeling you didn't believe me after a while. I knew that I was going to have to tell you at some point." I said quietly.

"But why didn't you tell me right away?" She asked and I shrugged not really knowing the answer.

"Because Nick, Kevin, and Joe didn't want you to know."

"Why?" She asked and I sighed. How was I to answer a question that I didn't even know the answer too?

"I don't know. Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow when we are all together." I suggested and Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! This is kind of just a filler. But I hope you guys like it. Don't hate me because it's kind of a cliff hanger. Anways, enjoy!**

**Thanks to Dew.Stream, jbloverforever, and xoxoBubbilicious!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Peyton. Dew.Stream owns Peyton. Check out her story 'Can you hear the people sing' it's really good. Oh and I don't own Olive Garden. (I love their bread sticks)**

**Claimer: I own Brittney, Jasmine and this plot!**

Brit's POV

I patted my sister's back and removed my arm from around her. I gave her a weak smile which she returned. I stood up from crouching next to her and spoke, "So, I'm going to go back and talk to Nick. You coming?" I was surprised when my sister shook her head. She was obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, and now she was turning down the chance to actually talk to one?

"I look horrible. I'll come back out once I wash my face again." I laughed and turned toward the door.

"Okay, I'll see ya out there." I opened the door and stepped out. I closed the door behind me and heard the water from the sink start.

Nick was stretched out on my bed with his eyes closed. At first I thought he was asleep, but as I sat down on the bed he opened his eyes and grinned at me. "Hey," I said as he sat up. He patted the spot next to him and I crawled over to him. I sat next to him and leaned my back against the headboard.

"Hey," He said back. He sounded tired. "How is everything?" He asked referring to my sister who was still in the bathroom.

"Well, I told her we would talk about it more tomorrow when **everyone** is there." I looked over to Nick whose eyes were drooping.

"Yeah, that would be the best time. We can't do it in the morning, though." He laid his head on my shoulder and I started to blush like crazy. I was relieved to know that he couldn't see my face from his position.

"Why not?" I asked and my brow furrowed.

"Because my parents want to have breakfast with us." He sounded like he was almost asleep. "But, we can have lunch together." By now his words were quiet and slurred.

I knew that I should make him go back to my room, but he seemed so tired. I gently ran a hand through his curly hair. He soon started to make soft snoring sounds. I smiled sleepily. I slowly eased myself so I was lying on the bed. I rested my head on the pillow and started to close my eyes. I was about to drift off to sleep when Nick spoke.

"Brit?" He asked.

"Mm?" I said too tired to actually make my mouth form words.

"I like you." He said shifting so his head was on the pillow. _Well duh you like me, if you didn't like me we wouldn't be friends!_

"I like you too." I said automatically. I heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, I like you like you!" He said. My eyes flew open and I turned so I was facing him. His eyes were opened just a bit and I knew that he was struggling to stay awake.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. My heart started to flutter with excitement right then. "I like you like you too." I said. He grinned and his eyes closed. A few seconds later the soft snoring started up again. I knew he was asleep.

I wondered if he had really been awake when he had told me that. Maybe he hadn't really meant it. I felt tear threaten to appear and tried to push those thoughts away. _I will ask him about it tomorrow._

I closed my eyes and absentmindledly snuggled up to Nick. Before I drifted off to sleep I felt his arm go around my waist and pull me closer to him.

I woke up to someone knocking on our door. Well, actually, it wasn't really knocking, more like pounding. I groaned and opened my eyes. I let out a soft gasp when I noticed the position I was in. My face was pressed again Nick's chest and Nick's arms were around me. His head was over my head. He was breathing softly and I knew he was still asleep. I had no idea how to get up without waking him up. "Nick?" I said softly. "Nick, wake up."

He opened his eyes and stared down at me. When he noticed what position we were in he blushed and let go. He rolled a bit away from me and sat up. "Brit…" He started, but then he heard the pounding on the door. I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

It revealed Joe, Kevin, and Peyton Sereno standing in the hallway. My jaw dropped and I covered my mouth before I could let out a scream. "You are Peyton Sereno! Oh my God I can't believe this." I said making her laugh.

"Hi, you must be Brittney." She said with a smile while extending her hand. I took it.

"That's me." I said giddily. I couldn't believe I was meeting the Peyton Sereno. She was my favorite actress on Disney Channel. We let go and I let them come in. My sister was still sleeping and I decided not to wake her up. It would be more of a surprise later.

Nick was now standing. His curly hair was all to the side making everyone laugh. "What?" He asked groggily.

"Your hair." Peyton managed to giggle. Nick reached a hand up to his hair and ran it through his curls.

"What's up?" He asked trying to turn the attention away from his bed head.

"Well, we just wanted to wake you up so that you could get ready. We are meeting mom, dad, and Frankie in twenty minutes." Joe said already back up towards the door. "In fact, I still need to finish getting ready." He intertwined his fingers with Peyton who laughed.

"I've never had a boyfriend who took longer at getting ready than me." She said and everyone laughed. Joe just pouted.

"Hey! You can't reach perfection in just a short amount of time." He defended making everyone laughed harder. Then I remembered that Jasmine was sleeping.

"Shh." I said putting a finger up to my mouth. "My sisters sleeping."

Everyone glanced over at my sleeping sister. She was curled up in a ball with one arm sticking out of the covers. Her hair was all over her pillow. Her face was relaxed and she looked so peaceful.

"Wow," Peyton breathed. "You guys look exactly alike." I let out a soft giggle. That was always the first thing people said to us.

"I know. Well, I'll see you guys later." I said as Peyton and Joe started out into the hallway.

"Bye!" They said in unison, and then were gone. I turned to Nick who stood their awkwardly.

"So, about last night…" I started hoping Nick would explain. Nick turned bright red then.

"Um…Could we possibly talk about this later? You know when I'm not in a rush and when we are alone?" He asked. I nodded and tried to hide my fear.

What if what he had said last night wasn't what he really thought? What if he was too tired and said the wrong thing? What if he woke up this morning and thought that everything was a mistake and was going to tell me he didn't like me that way and was sorry that he had told me that? There were so many what ifs that I almost started bawling right there. Thank God Nick didn't notice anything. He grinned obviously relieved.

"Sweet, well I got to go get ready. Bye." And just like that he was gone. I was sad, confused, and scared all at the same time.

I closed the door and glanced at my sister one last time. She had changed position and was now stretched out across her bed. I decided it was be best if I went to sleep too, less time to think about Nick.

I crawled onto my bed and covered myself with the blankets. Then I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" I joyful voice said. I shook my head and snuggled deeper into the blankets. Suddenly my pillow came out from under my head. Jasmine started to wake me and I scowled and sat up.

"Okay, okay I'm awake!" I said and sat up. My sister just giggled.

"Great!" She smiled at me. "Your phone was ringing a few minutes ago and I picked it up. It was Nick, and he said they would be here in half an hour. So you better get ready." She was already dressed. I rolled my eyes and got out of the bed. I turned toward my bag which was on the floor next to my bed.

"Crap!" I said after a few minutes. My sister was texting on her phone to Austin.

"What?" She asked. I stood up and threw my hands in the air.

"I didn't think we were going to go anywhere today so I only brought alone another pair of sweats to wear!" My sister sighed and hopped off her bed. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a new pair of skinny jeans.

"You are soo lucky I went shopping with Austin yesterday." She said while handing me the jeans. I smiled at her gratefully and pulled out my light pink camisole and black sweatshirt.

"Thank you! You are the best sister in the world!" I said and Jasmine looked at me with mock superiority.

"I know." She said and I laughed at her.

I walked into the bathroom and put my clothes on the counter next to the sink. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed my teeth. I put on a quick coat of clear lip gloss and stared at myself in the mirror. "Perfect!" I sang before opening the door and letting out a shriek. There stood Kevin, Joe, Nick, Peyton, and Jasmine standing around my door. I jumped backwards and landed on my butt making everyone crack up. I turned bright red.

"Ha ha." I said scowling. I stood up and rubbed my sore butt. "Ow, that hurt." I said and walked out of the bathroom with my things.

I packed them into my bag and zipped it up. Then I turned to them. "So, where are we going to eat lunch?" I asked.

"Olive Garden. (**A/n props to my friend Lauren**)." Kevin replied and I squealed. That was my favorite restaurant.

"Great! I love that place." I said. Everyone agreed and we walked out to Kevin's car.

We had walked out the back way so none of the paparazzi would ask questions. We all piled into Kevin's car. Kevin and Nick in the front, then Jasmine and me, and in the back Joe and Peyton.

My sister didn't say a word the entire car trip. I laughed at how star struck she was. She was meeting four stars at one time; I would have been star struck too.

Joe and Peyton were crazy the whole time. They were perfect for each other. They kept talking about random things that would get all of us laughing. Even Jasmine.

Finally we reached Olive Garden. I was a bit worried that we would be spotted by people. Kevin seemed to notice this because he said, "Relax, I got us a table in the way back where no one can see us." I smiled at him. He really did think of everything.

We all sat down on the table, Jasmine was on my left and Nick was on my right. When Nick grinned at me I smiled half heartedly back at him. He looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged. I wanted to hear what he had to say so badly, he had no idea how much this was killing me.

The waitress came and I was the last one to order. Jasmine and I decided it would be best if we split a dish. We could never finish one on our own. "One Fettuccini Alfredo with two Italian cherry sodas." I ordered handing the waitress my menu. "Oh, and can we have an extra plate? My sister and I are sharing." The waitress nodded and left to go fulfill our orders.

"So, I guess we need to get down to business." Kevin said leaning back in his chair. My sister nodded. Kevin opened his mouth, but Jazz held up her hand.

"Wait, first I want to hear how you guys first met."

"You mean how Brit and I first met." Nick said quickly. My sister looked at him quizzically.

"You two met first?" She said and Nick nodded. "So…How did you?"

"Well, I was just walking down the street minding my own business when your sister just ran into me! At first I thought that she had noticed that I was Nick Jonas but then I saw that she was crying and she was all like 'I'm not aneorixic there was just nothing good for lunch'." Nick paused to take a breath and Jasmine glanced at my sadly. She knew why I had been crying. What she didn't know was that because Nick had stood up for me Kade had stopped bullying me.

"Then these guys came up and I told them to lay off her. Then I walked her home, except she was locked out so I suggested that she stay the night at my house." Jasmine finally was able to piece together why I had been acting so weird when she asked me who I had stayed with.

"Oh my Jonas!" She said making everyone laugh. She just ignored it. "So you were telling me the truth! I just thought you were joking."

"I know, I noticed it right away. I was so happy that you didn't believe me that I never mentioned it again."

"That's my other question. How come you guys didn't want me to know?" She asked turning to the three guys. Kevin spoke first.

"Well, after Brittney told us how big a fan you were we panicked. We didn't want to have some fan start stalking us. We were afraid that you would show up at our doorstep and tell us how much you loved us and wanted to marry us and wouldn't leave us alone."

"Oh." My sister said and then laughed. "I might love your music and all, but I wouldn't do that."

"Well, we know that now."


	19. Author's Note

**Yeah, I know, this is one of those dreaded Author's Notes. Ha ha. I can honestly say that I never expected to be doing one. Anyways, I know I update EVERY weekend but this weekend I can't. It is finally spring break for my school, so I'm going down to Missouri to visit my Aunt and her new mansion of a house. But I bet that if you check here on Tuesday or Wednesday you will see that this Author's note is now Chapter Nineteen!!**

**Now, I need you guys to help me decide on something. As you may or may not know the story will be ending in a few chapters. So, do you guys think I should make a sequel, or do you think it will be fine just as this?**

**If you do want me to make a sequel what should it be about? Or should the sequel be one of the books where you guys decide what's going to happen next?**

**Oh, and one more thing!! Check out ****XxCherryKissxX's story Rivals in love. You'll see why once you read the chapter!!**

**I hope you guys don't hate me for not being able to update…**

**I'll miss you guys!**

**-Brit**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I am back. My Aunt's house was fricken huge! It was way out in the country so it was really pretty out there too. Anways, here is chapter 19!! I know that everyone is very excited to read it. I am very proud of this chapter so I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed to my last chapter and my author note. You guys rock and I love the support!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers**

**Claimer: I own the fictional characters and the plot.**

Brit's POV

Now that Jasmine knew everything (well almost everything) I felt totally relaxed. I was happy that I didn't have to lie to her anymore. Since we were so close I had always felt guilty about lying. Of course, the fact that she knew I was lying just showed that I should never do it again.

I was also happy that she didn't hate me. She had listened to my story and the boy's story, and had admitted that she probably would have done the same thing if she had been in my situation. She also forgave me about everything that had happened and promised not to tell anyone. We didn't want it to get out into public, yet.

After we had eaten our lunch we decided to hang out some more. The boys wanted to get to know Jasmine more and Jasmine wanted to talk with them more. She had even swapped her cell phone number with Peyton. They had become friends pretty quick.

"I know where we should go!" Joe shouted out as we made our way through the Olive Garden parking lot and over to their car. We all turned around to face him. "The park!" He announced and everyone just starred at him.

"Are you serious?" Kevin asked making everyone laugh but Joe. Joe glared at his older brother and flexed his muscles.

"I just thought that we could hang out and have fun." He said and everyone shrugged.

"Sounds fun," Peyton said making Joe smiled. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Everyone turned around and got into the car ignoring their little 'romantic moment'.

"The park it is." Kevin muttered and started the car up. A few minutes later Joe and Peyton got in and he pulled out of the parking space.

We found a park that was by a bike trial. It had taken us forever to find it, but it was totally worth it. This way we could hang out and goof around without Kevin, Joe, Nick, or Peyton being spotted.

It would have been a really weird sight. Six teenagers hanging out at a park that had monkey bars and slides, but it was really fun.

When we first pulled up I jumped out and headed straight for the monkey bars. When I was little I would always play on them and do tricks on them like flipping up on top of the bars and crawling around them, or doing them two at a time. Those were what I had considered great accomplishments at the time. I hadn't been on monkey bars in what seemed like forever and as I gripped them tightly and prepared to drop my feet from the latter all the memories came flooding back.

Finally I pushed my legs off and swung myself. I grabbed onto on bar and then another. After swinging to a few more bars I let go and dropped to the ground. My hands were burning because I hadn't done that in a long time.

"Hey Brittney!" I looked up from my hands to see Joe waving at me wildly.

"Yeah?" I said as I started to walk over to him and the others.

"We are about to play Cherry Drop, do you want to?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Okay, then you're it!" He shouted.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Then I counted to ten. I felt my way over to the jungle gym and scrambled up and onto it. Then I began to slowly make my way around once in a while saying 'cherry drop' and having them answer back 'no one's home'. Finally I heard a voice that seemed reasonably close to me. I turned and reached out my hand and grabbed someone's shirt. "Gotcha! Your it!" I shouted and opened my eyes. Nick looked back at me sadly.

"Fine, I guess it's my turn." He said and I watched as he jumped down to the ground and closed my eyes. I ran over to the slide and crawled on top of it. No one would ever think that I would be there.

Nick counted to ten and with his eyes closed got onto the jungle gym. He began to walk around waving his hands wildly in front of him so he wouldn't bump into him. "Cherry drop!"

"No one's home!" I answered automatically. He started for the slide and I let my self slip down a bit. He reached down but couldn't reach far enough, so he thought I wasn't there and walked away. A few minutes later he tagged Joe.

Joe was it for a long time. He was very clumsy when he had his eyes closed. He was always tripping and we were always able to get away from him. He would forget to say cherry drop because he was concentrating really hard on getting around with his eyes close. A little later everyone got bored and quit.

"I like summer way more than winter." Jasmine said to Peyton's question. "I just hate the cold."

We were sitting in a circle in the grass just talking about random stuff. At one point we had started to play truth or dare but we had gotten bored of that too.

I hooked a piece of my brown curly hair behind my ear and concentrated on pulling out the perfect piece of grass. After I found it I plucked it out and put my palms together. Then I put the piece of grass between my thumbs and put my mouth up to it. I blew softly and a loud high pitch sound came from it. I looked up to see everyone covering their ears. "Stop!" Jasmine screamed. I laughed, but stopped anyways and listened to the others carry on their conversations.

Suddenly I felt a shadow fall over me and I saw a pair of feet. I looked up to see Nick standing over me wearing a nervous expression. "Hey," He said trying to play cool. He stuck his hands in his front pockets.

"Hey," I replied staying sitting on the ground. I knew that the conversation was coming. I had been thinking about it almost the entire day. I had tried to push it out of my mind, but I still felt hurt. There were so many what ifs running through my mind that I thought I would burst.

"Um…Could I talk to you, alone?" He asked slowly. I hesitated before reluctantly nodding. A small smile of relief came onto his face and he stuck one hand out to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up. He stayed latched onto it and led me over to the swings.

I got on one of the swings and expected Nick to get on the one next to me. To my surprise he went behind me and started to push me on my lower back. We just stayed like that for a long time in silence. The only sound was the squeak of the swing as I went back and forth. My heart was pounding and I was starting to sweat. _Why won't he just tell me all ready_

"So…" He broke the silence and then sighed. "I guess you probably want me to talk about…what happened?" I let silence engulf us again.

"Uh, yes," I said my voice full of uncertainty. He made the whole thing seem like a bad thing. That was definitely not a good sign.

Nick cleared his throat a few times and started to push me a bit faster. I had a feeling that he was to nervous to actually start talking. We would never finish this conversation!

"Did you mean it?" I suddenly asked. I just wanted to get this out in the open. I was through playing games, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mean what?" Nick asked clearly startled at my little outburst. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"What you said to me last night before you fell asleep!" Surprisingly it was easier to ask this when I wasn't facing him.

"Oh, right. Well, it's a long story, but I guess you were going to have to hear it some time or another." I closed my eyes for a second letting his words sink in. What could be so long about it? Either he liked me or not. Either way our relationship would be totally changed.

"See; when I first met you I did in fact feel sorry for you. You were being bullied and it seemed like your life was just shitty. I, being the gentlemen that I am, let you stay with us. At first I just thought that it would be that little thing and I would never see you again, but when I saw you at our concert that same night I knew that we were supposed to be friends.

"As we hung out and got to know each other better I stopped seeing you as the girl to feel sorry for. You were stronger than that. You were better than that! You're the girl that should have guys chasing after her. You are nice, and funny, and sweet, and beautiful."

I ducked my head a bit so that he couldn't see my face which was now bright red. No one had ever complimented me this much. No boy had ever complimented me! It was really embarrassing, but at the same time I really liked it.

"I loved being friends with you. You told me everything and I told you everything. We could just talk about anything and never be bored. I was really content with that."

Content with being friends? My heart seemed to skip a beat and a feeling of dread spread through my entire body. I wanted to block out what he was saying. That he doesn't feel that way about me. That he just likes us as friends and nothing more. But I couldn't.

"Then Joe came in." I turned to look at him with a confused expression on my face. "Remember that day when we went swimming in our pool?" I nodded. "Well, after Joe threw you in and then jumped in himself I saw you looking at him. Joe and Kevin weren't looking at you so it was just me who saw. You were basically ogling him. You were starring at him like he was the hottest thing you had ever seen and that you really wanted to kiss him. Instantly something just clicked in me. You had never looked at me like that. I guess it made me jealous."

He was jealous because I was checking Joe out? This was all so confusing. First he tells me that he liked us as just being friends, and now he tells me he was jealous of the way that I looked at Joe? This was a conversation that we needed to have face to face. I jumped off the swing and landed perfectly on my feet. Then I turned and walked over to Nick. I starred him deep in the eyes and waited for him to continue.

"That basically brings us all the way to your question." He said finally and I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"I guess it does." I replied breaking the eye contact between us as I looked down at my shoes.

"Every time I tried to talk to you it would get ruined. I didn't know exactly what to say. Last night, when I was almost asleep, I figured that it was the perfect moment. We were all alone and it looked as though no one would come bursting in…" He trialed off and I looked up at him. He still hadn't answered my question.

"What I said, I really mean. It wasn't just something that I said because I was tired. It's because I really do like you." My eyes widened and a smile spread onto my face. He really did like me!

"I like you too!" I said finally and he grinned back at me. He took both of my hands in his.

"I've liked you for a long time, but I just didn't know how to tell you. Now that I just did I have one more thing to say."

"What?" I asked my heart pounding.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I almost let out a scream and I felt like fainting. I could not believe that this was happening. I had been dreaming about it for awhile and it was finally coming true.

"Of course!" I said feeling like I was going to burst because I was so excited.

Without saying anything Nick pulled me closer to him. He dropped my hands and put his arms around my waist. Our faces were inches a part. I felt his breath on my face. "Good." He said and then kissed me. It was a sweet kiss that made me melt.

"Finally!" I heard someone say and we pulled apart to see Joe standing there looking at us with a triumpanth grin on his face.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"You two are finally together! I have been waiting forever! Nick just couldn't get the guts to do it and now he did!" I rolled my eyes and Nick put his arm around my waist.

"Yep," He replied and led me back to the others with Joe ahead of us.

When we reached the others who were still sitting around in the circle they all looked up. Peyton immediately noticed Nick's arm around my waist.

"Did what I just think happen happened?" She asked. Nick and I both laughed.

"Well, if you are thinking that Nick asked me out and I said yes, then yes it did." Peyton let out a squeal. I glanced over at Jasmine who mouthed 'details later'. I nodded and watched as Peyton stood up and walked over to Nick.

"Aw, little Nicky is all grown up!" She ruffled his hair while I laughed at Nick who ducked his head away from her.

"Hey! I'm way more mature than mister I-can't-play-cherry-drop over there." He motioned over at Joe who was trying to put is tongue to his nose.

"You have a point." Peyton said with a laugh while rolling her eyes. She walked over to Joe and patted his head. "But he sure is entertaining." Everyone laughed and Joe stopped trying to touch his tongue to his nose.

"What?" He asked totally oblivious that we were just talking about him.

"Oh nothing," Peyton replied using her acting skills to lie.

Kevin dropped us off at home late that night. When we walked in we explained to my mom that they couldn't see us yesterday so they had hung out with us all today to make up for it. She just smiled and said that they were very nice to do us and made us go to bed. She didn't even make us go to school because she knew we would be very tired.

Jasmine and I were at home all alone because she was at work. We didn't really feel like going anywhere, so we just sat in my room watching TV and eating potato chips. I told her all about Nick asking me out and she just sat their and listened. Only when I was finished did she speak.

"Oh my Jonas he is so sweet and romantic! You are very lucky." I sighed and leaned my head against her shoulder.

"We're both lucky."

"Do you think they let me come over to there house?" Jasmine blurted out. I sat up and looked at her. She looked a bit nervous.

"Well, probably. I mean, now that they really know you and you know everything they'll let you." I said. Plus I would want her to come with me now. I would feel guilty knowing that she knew I was with the Jonas Brothers and that she couldn't come.

Jasmine let out a soft sigh of relief. "I'm not going to tell anyone about them. If we told people we might get used just so others could meet them, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know, but people are going to find out eventually. It's going to be hard going out with a Jonas Brother secretly. Someone's bound to see us together." I said calmly. I had been thinking about it the whole drive back.

"And when that day comes, I'll be here for you." Jasmine said and hugged me. I hugged her back and grinned.

"You know I'm going to tell people that you know them too."

"Really?" Jasmine asked and we let go of each other.

"Of course, you're my sister so I want you to experience this with me." I said and she grinned at me.

"I can't wait to see the looks on our friends' faces when they find out were friends with, and in your case dating, the Jonas Brothers." I laughed.

"I bet you they are all gonna freak out and call us right once they find out to get details." I took a handful of chips out of the bag and started to eat them one by one.

"Hopefully that day doesn't come soon."

Nick's POV

After we dropped the girls of we went home. I walked up to my bedroom changed into my dark blue plaid pajama pants. I brushed my teeth and laid down on my bed.

This whole day had been perfect, starting from the beginning when I woke up with Brittney in the arms to the ending when Brittney agreed to be my girlfriend. I was content and it didn't seem like anything could change that.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and I sat up. "Come in." I said and the door opened revealing Kevin and Joe. They walked in and sat down next to me.

"So, how did you do it? How did you ask her out? What did you say?" Joe asked so many questions that I just decided to answer the last one.

"I just told her basically everything. From when I first met her to then, and then I asked her out and she said yes." I said slowly a smile creeping onto my face as I relived it.

"Well little bro you finally have her. Congrats." Kevin said giving me a high five and then standing up and leaving.

"Yeah, congrats," Joe said and stood up. "Night." He said and headed for the hallway.

"Night," I replied and turned my light off. I lay back on my bed and starred up at the ceiling.

I finally had Brittney. She knew how I felt and she felt the same way. How could life get any better?

**I am very sad to say that The Not So Cool Girl is over. It was really fun writing it and I am happy about all the reviews I have gotten considering this is my first fan fic! I hope you guys liked it.**

**I've decided that I am going to do a sequel. At first I didn't want to, but now that I have thought about it more it seems like a good idea. I'll post the summary for it in the next few days. Just note that you guys might not get the chapters as fast as you did for this one because I want to make them better and longer.**

**I love you guys and I hope you read the sequel!**

**-Brit**


	21. Sequel Stuff!

**Hey guys! This is just to let you guys know a little about the sequel! Anyways, I just figured out the main plot so here it is!**

**PLOT: Brittney and Nick are finally together, and have decided to keep their relationship under wraps. Everything seems to be going great until one night. Can Brittney take all the hates, or will it be to much for her to handle? And will knowing famous people start to go to Jasmine's head?**

**Hate it? Love it? TELL ME! Ha ha, I sound kind of crazy. I would also like you guys to know that Brittney's friends from school (Cassidy, Trisha, and Megan) will show up a little more!**

**I already have the first seven chapters planned out, but I wouldn't mind if you guys would PM me some sub-plots. In fact I beg of you to do just that!**

**So, that's the sequel update!**

**-Brit**


	22. It's Up!

**Eek! It is finally up! Go to my profile to see the sequel and review!! Oh and don't bash me because the first chapter is sooo cheesy. I just thought that you people needed to see what you were waiting for the entire time in this story! Haha.**

**-Brit**


End file.
